The Eight Anime Kingdoms
by TnM aka Touya no miko
Summary: Aya is a girl who finds a strange comic in her attic.When she opens it she is sucked into the anime world.But a dark lord terroizes this world and it's up to Aya and her new friends to stop him or it will be the end of her world too.(Not a Mary-Sue)
1. The beginning of the story

A/N Hi! This a crossover of Sailor Moon, Slayers, Fushigi Yuugi, Ranma 1/2, Inuyasha, Yu Yu hakusho, Cardcaptor Sakura, Yugioh, Rurouni Kenshin, Dragonball Z, and Fruit Basket. There are some characters I do own, all the animes I mention above I do not own. I got this idea to make this fanfic from this commercial I saw of Kingdom Hearts and the movie The 10th kingdom. This will someday become a future one-of-a-kind manga. Enjoy!  
  
The Eight Anime Kingdoms  
  
---*---  
  
A young girl around the age of sixteen is seen exiting a Kung- fu dojo. She was a pretty girl with raven black hair, tied in a bun with little pieces of hair on the side of her face. Her eyes were a gentle blue, and she had light ivory skin.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Aya!" said the instructor from the dojo.  
  
"Bye!" replied the girl whose name was Aya.  
  
Aya swung her gym bag over her shoulder and ran home. Her family moved to Tokyo about three weeks ago, Aya decided to get a job at the Kung-Fu dojo, so she can save enough money to open her own manga studio. The reason why she is running home is because she promised her mother that she would moved some boxes in the attic. Little did she know she was about to go on a adventure she never forget.  
  
Aya finally arrived home, but before she moved the boxes into the attic, she decided to check it out first. She took a flashlight and went upstairs to the attic.  
  
"Wow, it's so dusty in here," She examined the whole room. True, it was dusty and when she flipped the light switch, nothing happened. Since the room was so dark, Aya accidentally banged her head against a shelf.  
  
"Ow!" She rubbed her sore head. A book fell from the shelf and landed at her feet.  
  
"What's this?" She picked up the book. The book looked like one of those comics that Aya loved to read so much. The title on the front cover said "The Eight Anime Kingdoms."  
  
"Strange all the pages are blank." Aya said as she flipped through the blank comic. The only writings on the manga were on the back of the cover.  
  
" A young girl will travel around the eight anime kingdoms, along with three other brave warriors. With the power of their love and friendship, they will save the anime world from all evil." She read aloud.  
  
She turned to the first page and found the word "Heroine" on the top.  
  
"I think I know what this is. It's one of those make-it-yourself-manga- books." She said with excitement in her voice. This was the perfect way to start her career as a manga artist. She took a pencil out of her pocket and started to draw her ideal heroine.  
  
"Maybe I should design my character after me, and I'll draw myself in my Kung-Fu uniform, minus the school symbol." Aya drew an exact manga version of herself. The outfit the character wore was a white long sleeved Chinese shirt with a red sash around the waist, black loose Chinese pants, and black Chinese slippers  
  
"Ah, there I'm finished," Aya said satisfied.  
  
"Oh, wait I forgot to make a name for her." Aya thought for a while and decided to name her heroine after her.  
  
"Why not? After all I did create her." Aya wrote her first and last name at the bottom of the page.  
  
"There we go. Aya Higurashi, the hero of the Eight Anime Kingdoms." As she said these words a white light engulfed her.  
  
"H-Hey! W-W-What the hell is going on?!" She cried. A strong wind blew; causing boxes to fall over and papers flew around her. Aya was sucked into the book, the wind suddenly stopped and the manga fell to the floor....  
  
Aya Higurashi speaking here! Well, I find myself in this ultra cool world called 'The Eight Anime Kingdoms' where everything is anime. I get into a bit of trouble with a couple of street punks, and I'm suddenly saved by this mega cute anime hottie named, Rokuro! He takes me to the kingdom of the Fushigi Yuugi cast where I meet my favorite characters! They say I'm this reincarnated priestess named, Kaguya, and they mention about some sort of prophecy. Not only that, I'm suppose to their savior! But I'm just a simple sixteen-year-old girl! What am I going to do?! Next episode 'Aya, the savior of 'The Eight Anime Kingdoms'! Only on 'The Eight Anime Kingdoms'. See ya later! ^_^V  
Top of Form | | |  
  
Bottom of Form 


	2. Aya,the savior of the anime kingdoms?

Aya, the savior of the eight anime kingdoms?!  
  
---*---  
  
'Please you must help us.'  
  
'But who are you?'  
  
'I can not tell you.'  
  
'Why do you need my help?'  
  
'You are our only hope. Please save this world, or all will be lost.'  
  
---*---  
  
Aya was on the ground, unconscious. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself outside.  
  
"Wh-Where am I?" She stood up and looked at her surroundings. Aya noticed that she was somewhere that looked sort of like ancient China, but since when did ancient China looked like something from an anime scene?  
  
"Why does this place look so familiar?" Aya looked down at herself to find her clothes were different.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm in the form of my anime character!" She exclaimed. "Th-Th- This is just like what happened to Miaka in Fushigi Yuugi. Could I be in the manga of the eight anime kingdoms?!"  
  
"No way! This has to be a dream! Any moment now and I'll wake up!" Unfortunately, she didn't.  
  
It took a while for Aya to calm down, so she decided to explore for a while and maybe if she was lucky enough she could meet one of the Suzaku Seishis.  
  
"Well, at least I blend in," Aya said. "I might go to Hotohori's palace, but how do I get there?"  
  
Four rough and sleazy looking men walked up to her. "Hey, guys looks like we got some fresh meat."  
  
"Yeah, she's a little young, but she's pretty cute!" One of the men exclaimed.  
  
One of the men grabbed her by the arm. "Let's have some fun with this one."  
  
Aya did not like the sound of that. Since she had some training in martial arts, she had no problem fighting them. Aya delivered a hard punch to one man's face, kicks the other man in the gut, and threw the third one at a nearby wall.  
  
A couple seconds later, all of the thugs were on the ground, barely conscious. Aya dusted her hands off with a satisfied smile on her face.  
  
"That will teach you not to mess with me." Aya said in a smug tone.  
  
While she was busy gloating her victory, one of the men was still conscious. He grabbed her legs, tripped her, and pinned her down with his foot. The man held up a knife and was about to stab her, until a something bashed against the man's skull, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"You guys know better than to cause trouble in the kingdom of the Suzaku Seishis."  
  
A rather attractive boy about Aya's age was standing nearby by the fallen attacker. He was tall and lean. His eyes were a light brown, his hair was spiked and jet black, and he had light ivory skin just like Aya's too. He wore some sort of casual light blue long sleeved Chinese robe, with the sleeves hanging loosely on his arms, and black pants to go with it. He also wield a red staff with yellow tips at the ends.  
  
"You all right?" The boy said with concern in his voice.  
  
Aya finally talked, "Uh yeah, I'm fine."  
  
The boy looked relieved, "That's good to hear. You know it's not safe for a girl to be walking around the streets by herself, but seeing the way you handled those guys I have to admit that was impressive."  
  
"Well, thanks to you, I'm still alive." Aya smiled.  
  
"I'm Son Rokuro, what's your name?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Higurashi Aya and can you tell me where I am?" she replied.  
  
"You're in the kingdom of Priestess Miaka and the Suzaku Seishis. Are you new around here?"  
  
"Yeah, REALLY new around."  
  
"I see, do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"Actually...no."  
  
"Well, I usually don't do this, but how about you stay with me for a while at the palace."  
  
"What? You mean stay in the palace the Suzaku Seishis themselves!" Aya gasped. Rokuro looked startled by her outburst.  
  
"Uh, yes," Rokuro replied. "I guess you heard of them."  
  
"Heard of them? They're my favorite characters from my favorite anime show!" squealed Aya.  
  
"What are talking about?" Rokuro raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"N-N-Nothing!" stammered Aya hoping that Rokuro believed her. Rokuro looked a little convinced.  
  
"Follow me I'll take you to the palace."  
  
---*---  
  
Aya followed Rokuro to a huge Chinese palace that looked just like the one from Fushigi Yuugi. A guard was standing in front of the gate.  
  
"Halt! Who are you two?" the guard block there path to the palace.  
  
"I'm Rokuro the pupil of Suzaku Seishi, Tamahome. I have the badge to show I'm telling the truth." Rokuro took out a badge shaped like a phoenix and showed it to the guard.  
  
"Alright you may go through," Rokuro went inside and Aya followed.  
  
The guard stopped Aya, "Hold on you can't go through you don't have a badge."  
  
"Relax, she is with me," said Rokuro. The guard let Aya through.  
  
"Why do you need to show them a badge?" Aya asked.  
  
"Some trouble has been going on for years. You just don't know who to trust these days." Rokuro explained.  
  
---*---  
  
Rokuro and Aya walked around the large palace. While they were walking, they met up with a brown haired woman, and green haired man, holding each other's hands and looking at each other lovingly.  
  
"Hey, it's my master Tamahome and his wife Miaka-san." Rokuro gestured to the couple.  
  
The couple began to say each other's names passionately.  
  
"Miaka."  
  
"Tamahome."  
  
"Miaka."  
  
"Tamahome."  
  
"Master." Rokuro interrupted, but they didn't listen.  
  
"Miaka"  
  
"Tamahome."  
  
"Master."  
  
"Miaka."  
  
"Tamahome."  
  
"Mia-"  
  
"MASTER!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Rokuro my young pupil how are you?" Tamahome smiled as if nothing happened.  
  
Rokuro whispered to Aya, "Ignore what happened earlier. Master Tamahome and Ms. Miaka are always like that when they're together."  
  
'No need to tell me twice.' Aya thought.  
  
"Master Tamahome where is Hotohori-sama?" asked Rokuro.  
  
"In the mirror room looking at himself in the mirror again," sighed Tamahome.  
  
Rokuro chuckled, "Typical Hotohori."  
  
"Who is your friend?" Tamahome gestured to Aya.  
  
Aya ran right up to Tamahome, and rapidly shook his hand. "I'm Aya and I can't believe I'm actually meeting THE Tamahome! You don't know how happy I am!"  
  
"Uh...." Tamahome sweatdropped.  
  
"Let's go Aya." Rokuro dragged Aya by the arm to Hotohori's mirror room.  
  
"W-Wait I wanna get Tamahome's autograph!" protested Aya.  
  
---*---  
  
Inside the mirror room, Hotohori, who was a beautiful young man with brown hair, was in his emperor robes looking at himself in the mirror and saying how beautiful he is.  
  
"Hotohori-sama, may we talk to you for a minute?" asked Rokuro.  
  
Hotohori looked up. "Ah, Rokuro how are you? Who is your frien-" Hotohori dropped his mirror in shock when he saw Aya.  
  
"This is Aya Higurashi." said Rokuro, surprised by Hotohori's reaction.  
  
"I-It's you! You're her!" Hotohori said in alarm.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Aya said in surprise.  
  
"You're the girl from the prophecy!" Hotohori exclaimed.  
  
"Prophecy?" Aya blinked.  
  
"Hotohori-sama, what are you saying?" Rokuro asked curiously.  
  
"It is all right Rokuro. It is best that we tell her everything about the prophecy," Hotohori cleared his throat and bowed politely to Aya. "Forgive me for my outburst."  
  
"Uh, yeah you're forgiven, but what is this prophecy and what does it have to do with me?" Aya asked.  
  
"If we go to the palace's library I shall show you."  
  
---*---  
  
Hotohori led them to a large library with shelves filled with all kinds books and scrolls. In the center of the library was a large map placed on a fancy table.  
  
Hotohori retrieved an ancient looking scroll from one of the shelves, "Here it is, the legend of priestess Kaguya."  
  
Hotohori unraveled the parchment, to reveal a well-painted drawing of a young woman, who looked a lot like Aya! However, the woman had long braided hair, and wore a flowing Chinese blue robe.  
  
'That woman has my face!' Aya thought in shock.  
  
"The woman that you see in this scroll is the priestess Kaguya," Hotohori explained. "It is said that she was the most powerful of all the other priestesses. She was a servant of the four gods, Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu, and Byakko."  
  
"So what happened to her?" Aya asked.  
  
"Sadly, she died over 300 years ago. Kaguya died fighting a powerful being, but before Kaguya passed away, she asked the gods to send her soul to another dimension, where it can be safe. Her soul was then reincarnated into the body of a young girl. Aya, you are that girl."  
  
Aya looked at him as if he was crazy, "What? Are you all insane? First, the person in that scroll is WAY to pretty to be me. Second, I have no special powers. Third, I'm not Kaguya!"  
  
"I know it may seem outrageous to you, but what I am saying is very true," Hotohori said solemnly. "Here, I will recite the prophecy to you."  
  
'An angel shall pass away, but will be reborn. She has come to save the eight stars that rule this world. With the light of her love and friendship, she shall lighten the stars whenever they burn out.'  
  
"Eight stars..." Aya said to herself. "You mean the eight kingdoms, right? Just what exactly are these kingdoms?"  
  
"This map shows us the eight anime kingdoms," Hotohori moved to a table where a large map lay on top, "This kingdom right here is the kingdom of the Suzaku Seishis that is where we are right now."  
  
Hotohori pointed to a kingdom right next to the Suzaku Seishi kingdom.  
  
"Queen Lina Inverse, the famous sorceress, rules this kingdom. As you can see, magic spells have been taught for years in the anime kingdoms. This other one is the kingdom of the famous martial artist Ranma Satome. The four kings, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara, rule this kingdom. Here is the kingdom of Queen Sakura and King Syaoran where they teach other young fighters to be Cardcaptors. This kingdom is ruled by the demon lord Inuyasha and his mistress Kagome. This small kingdom with mostly desert is ruled by Pharaoh Yugi."  
  
"Wait, what's this really big kingdom on the very top of the map?" asked Aya as she pointed to a kingdom with a picture of a crystal palace in the center.  
  
"Alas, that is the kingdom of the great Queen Serenity also once known as Sailor Moon, but sadly she has been captured by a powerful dark lord called, Yorunotobari." Hotohori said sadly.  
  
"We were hoping that one day that girl from the prophecy would come and save her. Ever since Queen Serenity's capture, all hell broke loose. Then you appeared, maybe you are the one, Aya.," said Rokuro.  
  
"But how can I help? I'm just a normal girl, what can I do?" said Aya.  
  
"Maybe with the 'Sword of The Four Gods' you can defeat him." said Hotohori.  
  
"Sword of the Four Gods'? What's that?" questioned Aya.  
  
"A magical sword created by the four gods themselves. It is said to have mystical and powerful magic, and once belonged to the priestess Kaguya herself. It is in the courtyard embedded in a stone, but no one has ever pulled it out of the stone, not even the Suzaku Seishis." said Hotohori.  
  
"Whoa! Hold on, what makes you think I can pull it out?" exclaimed Aya.  
  
"Just try Aya you could be the one. Come on, I believe in you." encouraged Rokuro.  
  
"Well, okay where is this magic sword?" Aya sighed in defeat.  
  
"Chichiri will take you. I would take you there myself, but I have some business to take care of," said Hotohori.  
  
"Chichiri? Where is he?" Aya asked. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Aya's shoulder.  
  
"Right here, no da!" Aya shrieked when she saw a man with a fox like face, and blue hair behind her.  
  
POW!  
  
Next thing we know, the man was now on the floor with a red mark on his face, and Aya with her arm extended forward and her hand in a fist. Aya tried to slow down her racing heart by breathing slowly.  
  
"Chichiri-san, I really think you should stop sneaking up on people like that." Rokuro suggested.  
  
"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry! I just reacted, that's all!" Aya apologized after realizing she punched one of her favorite anime characters.  
  
"No, I should be sorry, no da. It's an old habit of mine." said Chichiri. "Did you call for me Hotohori-sama, no da?"  
  
"Yes, please take this girl to the courtyard." said the young emperor.  
  
"Oh, but Hotohori-sama isn't that where the magic sword is, no da?" replied Chichiri.  
  
"Yes, we believe this girl might be the one from the prophecy." Hotohori whispered to Chichiri.  
  
"DAAAA! You mean this girl?!" He pointed at Aya.  
  
'I really wish these people stop screaming at me as if I was a monster." Aya thought grimly.  
  
"It's a real honor to meet you, no da." Chichiri shook Aya's hand.  
  
"Well, it's a real honor to meet the great Chichiri." Aya smiled at him.  
  
---*---  
  
Chichiri led Aya to the courtyard and Rokuro followed (a/n don't ask why.).  
  
"You know, nobody has ever pulled the sword out of the stone before," Chichiri spoke after a long silence. "You might be the first, no da."  
  
"You mean no one has ever pulled out the sword?" Aya asked.  
  
"Nope, not one person, no da." Chichiri replied.  
  
The three were now in the courtyard. What Aya saw has to be the most beautiful Chinese straight sword she has ever seen. The hilt and the hand guard were made out of sliver. A clear gemstone was encrusted in the hand guard, and at the end of the handle was a long red tassel. The blade was made out of an unknown type of metal, and didn't look old or damaged with battle marks.  
  
"Go for it, Aya." Rokuro said with encouragement in his voice.  
  
Aya gulped, "Uh...O-Okay."  
  
She gathered up her courage, marched right up to the stone, and reached for the sword. Before Aya could even touch the sword's hilt, fiery streams shaped like an arrow shot right at her.  
  
"Look out!" Rokuro quickly grabbed Aya around the waist and pulled her out of the way. The arrow missed her, but when the arrow hit the ground the impact caused an explosion. Luckily, Chichiri put up a barrier around them, protecting them from the falling earth raining down on the three.  
  
"The Sword of the Four Gods belongs to me." said a booming dark voice from out of nowhere.  
  
"Who is there, no da? Show yourself!" demanded Chichiri.  
  
A strangely dressed man suddenly shimmered before them. He looked like he was in his late 20s. He wore his long midnight blue hair in a high ponytail, his gray eyes had a wicked look in them, he wore armor with spiked shoulder pads, and a black flowing cape.  
  
"Oh no, it is him, no da!" cried Chichiri.  
  
"The dark lord, Yorunotobari." Rokuro said through clenched teeth.  
  
Chichiri here, no da! We face off with the dark lord Yorunotobari, but is it really him or an imposter? Even I'm not so sure, no da. Later on, Aya learns she must stop Yorunotobari from obtaining a powerful weapon called 'The Black Devil Sword'. Aya must travel the eight kingdoms with Rokuro to find all the pieces of the map, which leads to the evil sword, no da. Next episode, 'Showdown with an imposter!' Only on 'The Eight Anime Kingdoms'. ^_^V 


	3. Showdown with an imposter

A/N Hi I know this story isn't that great, but I'll try to make a better chapter, okay? Please know that some of the old chapter will be replace with new chapters. On with the fic!  
  
Showdown with an imposter  
  
---*---  
  
After being shot at with a flare arrow spell, Aya was lucky to be alive. To Aya's eyes, Yorunotobari did not looked like someone who would hesitate to kill. However, his eyes had a cold look, but they didn't look nearly as menacing as some powerful dark lord.  
  
"You must be the girl from the prophecy." The dark lord looked at Aya with cold eyes.  
  
"Stay behind me, Aya. This man is very powerful and he wants you dead." Rokuro got up, and stood into a fighting position.  
  
" Rokuro, what do you think you're doing?" Aya yelled at him.  
  
"If you die Aya this world is done for and I may not be powerful, but I'll protect you even if you're not the girl from the prophecy." said Rokuro.  
  
"But Rokuro, you don't stand a chance against him, no da!" Chichiri warned.  
  
"I know that, but Chichiri you must protect Aya." said Rokuro  
  
Rokuro charged at Yorunotobari. He used his staff to attack the dark lord, but Yorunotobari shimmered out of sight. Rokuro turned around to see Yorunotobari in front of Chichiri and Aya.  
  
'He must have teleported.' thought Rokuro.  
  
"Get out of my way if you wish to live." The dark lord loomed over the blue haired monk and the reincarnated priestess.  
  
"Never, no da!" Chichiri stood protectively in front of Aya.  
  
"Then you leave me no choice." Yorunotobari formed a dark energy ball in his palm and blasted it at Chichiri. Chichiri put up an energy barrier around Aya and himself, but the dark lord's powers were so strong that Chichiri was having trouble trying to keep the barrier up.  
  
"Leave them be!" Rokuro concentrated and summoned a stream of fire shaped like an arrow.  
  
"Flare arrow!" He fired a flare arrow at Yorunotobari, but it missed him and only grazed his cheek.  
  
Aya looked at Rokuro in amazement, 'He knows how to cast spells?!'  
  
"Very impressive for a student of a Suzaku Seishi." Yorunotobari commented, fingering the cut on his cheek.  
  
Aya notice something about the dark lord's face, 'Wait a minute, there's no blood on his face.'  
  
"You boy must die," Yorunotobari formed another dark energy ball and was about to launch it at Rokuro. Yorunotobari felt a giant blast hit his back, so he turned around to see Chichiri. Chichiri fired a chi blast at Yorunotobari to distract him from Rokuro. The dark lord waved his hand and a dark strong wind appeared. The force of the wind was so strong, Chichiri hurled to the wall, knocking him unconscious.  
  
A piece of skin fell off Yorunotobari's face, which Aya realized was not skin at all.  
  
" Rokuro, look at Yorunotobari's face! That's really a mask he's wearing!" Aya pointed out.  
  
"A mask?" Rokuro took a glance at Yorunotobari and noticed a pale color and some of his skin hanging loosely from his face.  
  
"So you have seen through my disguised," 'The dark lord' took of his mask to reveal the face of a younger man with short blue hair and green eyes.  
  
"Who are you and why were disguised as Yorunotobari?" demanded Rokuro.  
  
"I am Shinji. I was created to serve only my master and I've come to take the magic sword and kill the reincarnated priestess." explained the dark servant with a less menacing tone.  
  
"The reason why I disguised myself as my master so you could see the enemy that you were about to face, but you will not be alive to fight him." Shinji conjured up five fire arrows and blasted them at Aya. Aya yelped in fright and quickly did some back flips to avoid Shinji's attack. Shinji then took out his sword from his sheath and slashed at Aya, but she was quick enough to dodge them.  
  
"Do something Aya. Fight him off!" encouraged Rokuro.  
  
Aya would have fallen over anime style, if she wasn't being slashed at with a sword, "Shouldn't you be helping me out?!"  
  
'The sword! I have to distract this guy so Aya can get the sword.' thought Rokuro. Rokuro started to cast another spell.  
  
"Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. FIREBALL!" Rokuro blasted a fireball at Shinji. Unfortunately, Shinji turned around and swat it away like a fly.  
  
"Hm, I think I will kill you first than the girl," said Shinji. "If you think I'm strong you haven't seen the power of my master. Too bad you will not be alive to see him. This world and the real world belong to Yorunotobari!  
  
"I don't think so! ELMEKIA LANCE!" Rokuro fired a stream of light at Shinji. The dark servant conjured up a shield in front of him and the spell reflected back at Rokuro. Since the spell deals no physical damage, the spell only knocked Rokuro over and his weapon fell out of his hands.  
  
"Say goodbye." The dark servant formed another energy ball.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Aya charged at Shinji and was about to deliver a punch at him. Shinji backhanded her as if she was nothing. Aya stumbled back, she grabbed onto something to pull herself up and noticed she was holding the magic sword's handle.  
  
"Time to end this!" Shinji fired the energy ball at Rokuro.  
  
" Rokuro!" Aya pulled the Sword of the Four Gods out of the stone. She leapt in front Rokuro and raised the sword in front of her to block the attack. The impact with sword caused the energy ball to cancel out.  
  
"Wh-Wh-What? Th-That's not possible!" cried Shinji. Aya opened her eyes to find she did not have a scratch on her and Rokuro was safe too.  
  
"See, I knew you were the one, Aya!" cheered Rokuro.  
  
'I...I actually did it.' Aya gazed at the sword in her hand in awe  
  
"No! How could you pull out the sword? It's not possible!" cried Shinji. In rage, he started to cast another spell.  
  
"You will pay for this.... LAGUNA BLAST!" The dark servant fired the dark blast at the two fighters, but Aya deflected it with her sword.  
  
"Take this!" Aya thrust the sword into Shinji's chest. His eyes were wide open with shock. Blood spurted out of his mouth.  
  
Shinji touched his wound and stared at red blood that stained his hand, "Ugh...congratulations. You...*cough*...had your first...kill."  
  
Aya's face paled, 'I...just killed someone?'  
  
'This can't be. How can a mere mortal girl defeat someone as powerful as me? Is she really the chosen one?' thought Shinji as he slowly faded away into nothing.  
  
Aya fell on her knees, still shocked after what she just did. Rokuro looked at her with concern.  
  
"Aya, are you all right?" Rokuro asked worryingly.  
  
"I'm fine, but go check on Chichiri he's the one who needs more help than I do." said Aya. Rokuro nodded his head and rushed to Chichiri's aid.  
  
Rokuro slowly lifted Chichiri's head and found that his smiling mask that covered his scar had fallen off. The blue haired monk stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"It's a long story Chichiri-san. The good news is that we got the sword." The young student smiled at Chichiri. He helped Chichiri stand up. Chichiri smiled when he saw Aya holding the sword.  
  
'She really is the chosen one,' Chichiri thought happily.  
  
---*---  
  
"So this is the Sword of the Four Gods?" said Hotohori as he examined the sword and handed it back to Aya. Everyone was in the throne room, except for Rokuro, who was training with Tamahome.  
  
"What is Yorunotobari planning anyway?" asked Aya.  
  
"Not only is Yorunotobari after the 'The Sword of the Four Gods', but also 'The Black Devil Sword. The Devil Sword is an evil sword created by The Lord of Nightmares or L-sama for short. L-sama created that sword fusing the chaos in this world to make it stronger. The reason why Yorunotobari wants it is that the sword can allow a person to cross dimensions. If he gets a hold of that sword, our world and your world is in grave danger." explained Hotohori.  
  
"My world?" gasped Aya. She could not allow that to happen. All her friends and family being servants to that monster would be too hard to bear!  
  
"But please know Aya, that this sword will not be strong enough to destroy the evil sword." said Hotohori.  
  
"What do I do then?" Aya asked.  
  
"You must go to the kingdom of queen Lina Inverse. She holds the secrets of the sword of the four gods"  
  
---*---  
  
Meanwhile, in the shrine of Suzaku...  
  
Tamahome and Rokuro are inside a large shrine. Inside the shrine was a statue of a golden phoenix. This phoenix is the god Suzaku, which Hotohori mentioned earlier. Rokuro is kneeling down on the floor with Tamahome kneeling in front of him. Tamahome turned to the large statue of Suzaku, lit up some incense in a small pot, put his hands together and prayed to the phoenix.  
  
" Rokuro." Tamahome turned to his young student.  
  
"Yes, master?" replied Rokuro.  
  
"I want you to go with Aya." ordered the Suzaku seishi.  
  
"Go with Aya?" questioned Rokuro.  
  
"We need her to save Queen Serenity and to stop Yorunotobari. It's dangerous out there, she will need the protection and a guide when she starts her journey. She is leaving to Lina Inverse's domain to learn the secrets of 'The Sword of the Four Gods'. You better start packing your things and go with her." Tamahome explained.  
  
"Yes, master." Rokuro bowed respectfully to his teacher, grabbed his staff, got up, and left.  
  
---*---  
  
After a good meal and rest, Aya and Rokuro started to pack up the supplies they needed on to the horses the palace provided them. Hotohori, Miaka, Tamahome, Chichiri, and four other of the Suzaku Seishis came to greet their departing student. The other seishis were Nuriko, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko. Nuriko was a feminine-looking man with purple hair, Tasuki was a man with fiery red hair, and peeking from his mouth was a small fang. Mitsukake was a very tall man with short black hair, and a bandanna wrapped around his head, and Chiriko is the young man with pinkish brown hair done up in a high ponytail.  
  
"I can't believe that you're leaving, Rokuro," sniffled Nuriko. Nuriko traps Rokuro in a bone-crushing bear hug, "I'm gonna miss you so much!"  
  
" Ack... Nuriko-san...I can't breathe." Rokuro wheezed.  
  
"Ah, quit snifflin'! I know the kids leavin' and all, but you don't need to go and crush him to death!" snapped Tasuki.  
  
Chiriko laughed, "Don't be so harsh Tasuki. You're crying also, because Rokuro is leaving.  
  
"Shut up! I ain't cryin'!" Tasuki eyes start to water. "Nope, not me. *sniff* Bandits don't cry."  
  
"Rokuro, remember to always study hard." said Chiriko.  
  
"Do not forget your training in healing." reminded Mitsukake.  
  
"And come back to the palace safely, no da." said Chichiri.  
  
"Take care of yourself, because we don't want anything to happen to you." Miaka said gently.  
  
"Don't worry everyone, I'll come back." Even though Rokuro smiled, his eyes still showed sadness.  
  
While they were saying they're goodbyes, Aya looked at Rokuro in sympathy.  
  
'They must really care about him.'  
  
---*---  
  
Later on...  
  
It's been an hour since Aya and Rokuro left. During most of the time they didn't say anything, just rode their horses in silence.  
  
Aya finally spoke, "Um, Rokuro? You didn't have to come with me."  
  
"Huh? No, it's okay," Rokuro smiled, "I guess I miss them too much. They were like family to me, you know."  
  
"I'm sorry, you should have stayed with them instead of traveling with me."  
  
"Nah, I like to travel with you, Aya. Anyway, I've been cooped up in the palace for a long time. I needed a break sooner or later."  
  
The reincarnated priestess still did not believe him, 'No matter what he says and no matter how much he smiles, he still misses his home. I wonder how my family is doing.'  
  
---*---  
  
They arrived at Lina Inverse's castle. Rokuro showed the guard the phoenix badge to let enter the castle. Queen Lina was a young red headed woman wearing strange medieval clothing. She sat on her throne staring boringly at the two young fighters.  
  
'I can't believe I'm meeting Lina Inverse! Okay Aya, don't be nervous.' Aya said to herself.  
  
"G-Good day, your majesty," Aya greeted nervously. "I-I'm A-Aya Higurashi and this is Son Rokuro."  
  
'Oh, real confident Aya." Aya mentally kicked herself.  
  
"I know that, why are you here?" asked Lina.  
  
"Well, we heard you were a very powerful sorceress and we would like to learn spells from you. I also will be very grateful if you tell us about the whereabouts of the Devil Sword, your extreme greatness." Aya requested politely.  
  
Lina smiled, "You got charm that's for sure. I am the most powerful and most beautiful sorceress ever, but what will you give me in return?"  
  
'I was afraid she say that.' sighed Aya. "What do you want then?"  
  
Lina looked at Aya for a second and saw the sword strapped to Aya's back. Lina'a eyes started to sparkle. "Is that the Sword of The Four Gods?!"  
  
"Um...yes." said Aya.  
  
"Can I have it?" said Lina trying to take the sword.  
  
"No way! The other reason why we came here is because you have the secrets about the sword's power!" yelled Aya as she held it out of the Queen's reach.  
  
"Please let me have it!" Lina begged.  
  
"Forget it!" said Aya.  
  
"I'll teach you magic!"  
  
"I still won't give it to you!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"  
  
"NO! NO! NO!"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Lina and Aya looked at Rokuro, who had an annoyed look on his face and rubbing his temples.  
  
"Your Highness, I'm sure there is something else we can give you, besides the sword." Rokuro said calmly.  
  
"Hmmm..... How about money?" said Lina.  
  
"You already have a lot of money, plus we need it more," said Aya. She thought for a while. What did Lina Inverse like in the TV show? Food of course.  
  
"How about this? I'll make you a dinner fit for a lovely queen like yourself." Aya offered.  
  
"Food?! It's a deal then, but if it tastes bad you can forget about those magic lessons." said Lina.  
  
"It's a deal then." said Aya as she shook Lina's hand.  
  
"Aya, can you really make a meal that good?" asked Rokuro.  
  
"Of course! My mother trained me to be a gourmet chef, and I have an A+ in Cooking class," said Aya. "Queen Lina where is your kitchen?"  
  
---*---  
  
Aya was lead to a giant kitchen. She started working on the double. Aya made her meals without any help and she moved around the kitchen so fast it looked like there were five of her! Everyone was standing outside the kitchen watching her in amazement.  
  
"Wow, she's good." said Lina in awe.  
  
"Phew!" Aya wiped off the sweat on her brow. "It'll be ready in an hour."  
  
After an hour, Aya was already done. The dinner she made looked absolutely delicious, fit for a queen.  
  
"Wow, this looks great!" said Lina in amazement.  
  
"Go ahead and dig in." smiled Aya.  
  
Lina already started eating before Aya could say 'dig in'.  
  
"So your Highness, how about those magic lessons?" asked Aya.  
  
"This food is so good," Lina said between mouthfuls. "How could I say no?"  
  
"All right! We got the lessons!" Aya started to jump up and down with joy.  
  
---*---  
  
Somewhere in a dark castle, a dark figure was watching them in a crystal ball.  
  
"So the girl has the sword, no worries I will retrieve the sword and kill that girl," said the dark figure. The figure appeared out of the shadows to reveal it was the real Yorunotobari.  
  
"Isabelle!" he called for his other servant. A woman appeared, her short hair was a light blond, she had blue eyes, wore a skimpy leather dress, and black cape.  
  
"You called for me, my lord?" said Isabelle.  
  
"Yes, go to Lina Inverse's kingdom. Retrieve the sword, get rid of that girl, find the secrets of the Sword of the Four Gods and the map to the devil sword." demanded the dark lord.  
  
"As you wish, my lord. I will not fail like Shinji did." she bowed deeply to her master and disappeared.  
  
"Soon the anime kingdoms, and the real world will be mine, and no one not even that little girl can stop me." Yorunotobari chuckled evilly as he watched Aya and Rokuro in his crystal ball.  
  
Rokuro here! Well, three months have passed and Aya's got some new tricks up her sleeve. Aya convinces Lina to teach her the destructive spell the 'Dragon Slave'. Later on me and Aya talk to each other for a while, but was interrupted by one of Yorunotobari's servant, Isabelle. Next episode 'Spell casting and a sad past.' Only on 'The Eight Anime Kingdoms'. Later days! ^_^V 


	4. Spell casting and a sad past

A/N Yay! I got the whole week off from school! Here is the next chapter of The eight anime kingdoms. Oh, and Rekkas I will stop saying the fic is bad, so don't threaten me. I do not own anything except for Aya, Rokuro, and other characters who are going to be in this soon. On with the story!  
  
Spell casting and a sad past  
  
---*---  
  
The past three months of learning spells was not easy. Zelgadis Greywords, Lina's general, has been teaching them Shamanism magic. Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, Lina's second general, taught them everything about white magic and a few justice speeches. Lina Inverse taught them black magic and summoning spells, while King Gourry taught them sword fighting.  
  
Aya walked into Lina's dining room, where Lina Inverse was busy eating her lunch.  
  
"Your Highness?" Aya greeted.  
  
"Yes?" Lina continued eating not bothering to look at Aya.  
  
"I was wondering if you could...teach me the Dragon Slave?" asked Aya nervously.  
  
Lina spitted out her food, "WHAT? Teach you the Dragon Slave?!"  
  
"Please? It would really be useful if we ever encounter any servants of Yorunotobari," Aya flashed Lina her cutest smile. "Besides, Zelgadis taught us how to cast a Ra Tilt."  
  
"But the Dragon Slave is a powerful and destructive spell. But for a rookie you already mastered some magical arts in a short amount of time. I don't know." said Lina.  
  
"I'll cook you another dinner." offered Aya.  
  
Lina twitched, "What are we waiting for? Let's go teach you the Dragon Slave!"  
  
---*---  
  
Lina led the young heroine into a large empty room. Lina chanted a spell and the room suddenly changed into a gigantic landscape.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Aya.  
  
"Since the Dragon Slave is so powerful, I don't want to have part of my kingdom blown up. This room has a magical shield that will keep the Dragon Slave from blowing up my castle. It's a great training ground for practicing powerful spells." explained the Queen.  
  
---*---  
  
Meanwhile in another training ground...  
  
Rokuro and a strange looking man with rock hard skin, and blue hair, were standing across from each other. The strange looking man is actually Zelgadis, Lina's general. Both of them were breathing heavily and had cold sweat on their forehead.  
  
"Alright Rokuro-san you are doing great!" A woman with short black hair, who happened to be Amelia, cheered Rokuro on from aside  
  
"Try to stay focus!" instructed a blond haired man, who happened to be Gourry.  
  
Zelgadis got into a fighting position once again. "Okay, Rokuro this is a part of your test. Your shield spells and deflecting spells are not working properly. Someone is casting an Icicle Lance at you, your feet are stuck to the ground by a spell, and you can't use any fire spells. You better think quick or you will be killed,"  
  
Zelgadis formed a large spear-like icicle in his hand. "Icicle Lance!" He launched it at Rokuro.  
  
"Astral Vine!" Rokuro 's staff started to glow red. He twirled it between his fingers at incredible speed. The icicle shredded to pieces when it impacted with the spinning object.  
  
"Quite impressive, Rokuro, your abilities have improved a lot." said Zelgadis.  
  
"Well, you were the one who taught me when I was little." Rokuro stated.  
  
"By the way I heard Lina is teaching your friend the Dragon Slave. It is very rare for Lina to teach someone a spell like that." said the Chimera.  
  
"Well, she can be very persuasive." replied Rokuro.  
  
"You know for the past three months you've gotten quite fond of her." said Zelgadis.  
  
"We're all starting to think you like her!" Gourry grinned.  
  
"A-As a f-f-friend, but n-not in that way!" Rokuro 's face turned bright red.  
  
"Ah, young love between two fighters of justice. How romantic..." sighed Amelia.  
  
"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" Rokuro yelled so loud that almost everyone in the castle heard him.  
  
---*---  
  
Aya suddenly sneezed. "Hm, someone is thinking of me. Wonder who it is?"  
  
The training ground looked like it's been hit by meteors. Large smoking craters were almost everywhere, because of Aya attempting to do a Dragon Slave.  
  
"Okay, Aya we will try this again. Concentrate and try to remember the chant for the Dragon Slave." instructed Lina.  
  
'Darkness beyond twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!!'  
  
A large red beam formed in Aya hands. She fired at an unknown target, causing a giant explosion. Lina used a spell to protect her from the destructive spell. When the smoke cleared an enormous crater was encrusted in the earth from the Dragon Slave.  
  
"Ah, that was perfect! I never knew anyone can learn the Dragon Slave in one day!" cheered Lina.  
  
Aya suddenly fell to her knees. "Wow, that spell really took a lot out of me."  
  
"You should go and rest for a while. Eating and sleeping will help regenerate you." Lina said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot Lina-san." Aya gave her the thumbs up.  
  
"No problem, and remember to make that famous dinner of yours." Lina grinned.  
  
---*---  
  
After a good rest, Aya decided to practice her Chinese straight sword form that she learned when she was training with her father. Rokuro walked by the training ground where Aya was practicing. He was impressed with her moves, it reminded him of the days when he and Tamahome used to train.  
  
"Hey, Aya!" called Rokuro.  
  
"Yeah?" Aya stopped what she was doing.  
  
"I'm going to get something to eat, want to go with me?" asked Rokuro.  
  
"Sure!" she replied.  
  
---*---  
  
Aya and Rokuro were quietly eating their food, for awhile the two didn't say anything, until Rokuro spoke up.  
  
"Hey, Aya what is it like in your world?" asked Rokuro.  
  
"Well, it's a lot different than your world. We don't look like you do and we don't learn magic spells, don't have any dark lords, it's a pretty normal place," explained Aya.  
  
Aya then remembered her home and her family must be wondering where she is. "All this talk about my world sure made me home sick. It's been three months since I've been here and my family must be worried about me.  
  
"Not exactly, you see in this world our time works differently than yours. According to Chiriko, another Suzaku Seishi, he said that our time moves faster than your world. So maybe your family doesn't know about your disappearance." explained Rokuro.  
  
"So that means I have all the time in the world to stop Yorunotobari?" asked Aya.  
  
"Of course." replied Rokuro.  
  
"Hey, Rokuro I was wondering...don't you have a family?" asked Aya. She knew it was impolite, but she was curious.  
  
"My family died a long time ago." replied Rokuro.  
  
"Oh, Rokuro it was rude of me to ask you that. I should have never brought it up" Aya apologized.  
  
"It's all right I got over the death of my family. After my family's death, I met Master Tamahome, and everything changed."  
  
---*---  
  
Flashback to Rokuro's childhood...  
  
'I was only six years old, and I lived a great life with my parents, and my older brother.'  
  
We see a younger six-year-old Rokuro playing around with his family.  
  
'But when they were all struck with a rare disease, things weren't the same.'  
  
The little Rokuro is now crying over three graves, each one had flowers placed on the tombstone.  
  
'I don't know how I survived, no matter how much I wanted to die, I didn't. That was when I met him...'  
  
"Mommy, daddy, big brother, why did you have to leave me all alone?" cried the little Rokuro.  
  
Suddenly, a handkerchief was held out in front of his face. "Here."  
  
"Huh?" Rokuro looked up to see his master, Tamahome, standing before him.  
  
"Would you like to come live with me?" Tamahome asked kindly.  
  
'Master Tamahome then trained me how to fight. The other Suzaku Seishis taught me everything they know. I guess you could say they became my second family.'  
  
---*---  
  
Back to the present...  
  
"You must really miss them. You should have stayed with them instead of being stuck with me." said Aya.  
  
"Don't be silly, I'm glad I can travel with you. You need a guide to help you around the place and you can't fight Yorunotobari by yourself," Rokuro smiled at her. "What about your family?"  
  
"My past is somewhat sad, but it's not as sad as yours. When I was a baby, my mother died when she gave birth to me and they said my father died in an accident, so I was raised in the orphanage most of my life. When I was eight a couple adopted me and my adopted father taught me martial arts." said Aya.  
  
"You must miss them a lot, don't you?" Rokuro asked.  
  
Aya smiled sadly, "Yeah, I do.  
  
---*---  
  
Somewhere from the look out point, a guard was ringing a large bell. Zelgadis heard this and realized that it was a warning bell.  
  
"We're under attack!" yelled Zelgadis.  
  
Icicles were raining down on the castle. Everyone went to a safer place, while Lina and the others went to see what was going on.  
  
"Lina-san, look up there!" Amelia pointed at a ball of ice in the air.  
  
"That is where the icicles are coming from." gasped Lina.  
  
Suddenly a huge icicle was falling towards Aya, Rokuro, Lina, and the other's direction.  
  
"Look out!" Everyone quickly jumped out of the way.  
  
"We have to destroy that ball of ice before it harms any more people!" cried Zelgadis. He put up a defense spell to prevent the icicles from raining down on them.  
  
"Leave that to me. FIREBALL!" Aya launched a fireball at the ball of ice, it was shattered into pieces, and the icicles stopped raining.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Aya asked and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Not bad, priestess Kaguya." A woman, wearing a skimpy leather dress, appeared before them. She was floating in mid-air and her long cape billowed against the wind.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Lina.  
  
"I am Isabelle, one of Yorunotobari's servants. You have the map to the Devil sword, yes? Give it to me and I will spare your lives." Isabelle demanded dangerously.  
  
"No way!" Lina started to cast a spell.  
  
"Flare arrow!" She threw several flare arrows at Isabelle, but before the spell could reach her it disappeared in a dark void.  
  
"What happened?!" cried Lina.  
  
"Fools, I put up a special shield. Every time you try to throw a spell at me the shield will only absorb it." cackled Isabelle.  
  
"Can the shield absorb this? Darkness beyond-" Aya quickly interrupted Lina.  
  
"No! If you use the Dragon Slave, you will risk blowing up half of your kingdom!" warned Aya.  
  
"She is right we can not take that risk." Zelgadis said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Hahahahaha! You are all pathetic! I don't know how Shinji was defeated by weaklings like you!" Isabelle laughed cruelly.  
  
'We have to find a way to stop her, but how? If we use any spells the shield will only absorb them and I doubt physical attacks will work either. What do we do?' thought Aya.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hello! It's me, Lina Inverse the beautiful sorceress. On the next episode, we were able to defeat Isabelle, but I won't tell you how. Later on, Aya and Rokuro are traveling in a large forest and Aya lost her sword! A strange man said he would give Aya her sword back if she can guess his name, if she can't figure it out, Rokuro loses his life! However, who is this hunky archer? Next chapter, 'The Mysterious Archer'. Only on, 'The Eight Anime Kingdoms'. ^_^V 


	5. The Mysterious Archer

A/N Hello, all my readers. I just came back from my church retreat and it has been a while since I updated this thing. I do not own anything, so do not sue me. Sorry if my grammar sucks, I am not use to typing this way. Please enjoy the story!  
  
The Mysterious Archer  
  
---*---  
  
Our hero is seen facing off with another one of Yorunotobari's servants, Isabelle. Where we last left off, Aya and the others can't use their spells against this new foe, because of a dark shield placed around her.  
  
"Source of all souls, which dwell in eternal infinite. Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the infinite...RA TILT!" A blue-white light shot out of Zelgadis's hand, it came toward Isabelle, but the shield absorbed it.  
  
"Not even the strongest Shamanism spell can break through it?!" Zelgadis yelled in shock.  
  
"I believe it is my turn now." Isabelle chanted a spell.  
  
"Forces of darkness, I call upon you to grant me the power of the unholy wind...BLACK WAVE!" With a flick of her wrist, a strong dark wind harshly blew at our heroes.  
  
"I never heard of this spell!" yelled Aya as she tried to keep her footing. The dark wind felt like a massive hurricane throwing them back. Everyone tried to remain their footing and covered their eyes from the dirt that was blowing at them.  
  
"Remember what I told you Aya! Sorcerers can make their own original spells!" Lina yelled through the loud blowing of the harsh wind.  
  
"Everyone, I don't think I can hold on any longer!" Amelia, being the smallest of the group, lost her ground, hurled right into a nearby wall, and lost consciousness.  
  
"Amelia!" cried Zelgadis. He angrily faced Isabelle and fired a spell at her. "Elemekia Lance!"  
  
"No, it's no use!" cried Aya.  
  
"Dark shield reflect!" At Isabelle's command, the shield caused the spell to reflect back at Zelgadis. He took a direct hit and staggered to the ground, not moving.  
  
"Zelgadis-san!" cried Rokuro.  
  
"Don't worry that spell does not do any physical damage, he will be fine in a couple of minutes." said Lina.  
  
The dark wind then disappears, "Lucky for you the 'Black Wave' is only temporary, but the shield is permanent unless you defeat me." said Isabelle.  
  
"Gourry, maybe with the Sword of Light you might break through that shield." Lina ordered.  
  
"It's worth a shot," A light blade shot out of Gourry's empty sword handle. "LIGHT COME FORTH!"  
  
Gourry charged at Isabelle and brought the sword down on the shield, but the impact with the shield and sword caused a great force. The shockwave from the impact, caused Gourry to pass out from the pain, but the shield remained. The only ones left standing were Lina, Aya, and Rokuro.  
  
"Not even Gourry's sword can break through it!" yelled Rokuro. He glanced at Aya and one look at her sword gave him an idea.  
  
"Aya, maybe your sword will do the trick!"  
  
"Do not even try it. Just slashing it with your sword will do you no good. You will end up just like King Gourry. If his Sword of Light can not work, what makes you think the Sword of the Four Gods can?" questioned Isabelle.  
  
"You're right just slashing at that shield won't work, so how about I bring out the sword's true power." Aya smirked at the dark servant.  
  
Isabelle raised an elegant eyebrow at her. "True power?"  
  
'I know it's not complete, but it's worth a try.' thought Aya.  
  
---*---  
  
Flashback to two months ago...  
  
"Hmmm...Where is it?" Lina searched through the shelves of her library for the secrets of the sword of the four gods.  
  
Lina found the book and cheered triumphantly, "AH-HA! Here it is Aya, the secrets of the Sword of the Four Gods." Lina handed Aya the book.  
  
"Wow, I waited a long time for this," Aya took the booklet and flipped through it and noticed half the book was gone. "Huh? Your majesty half of the book is missing."  
  
"I decided to leave half of the other book to Queen Sakura, because I thought it would be safe with her." explained Lina." But don't worry the incomplete version is powerful, but not really as powerful as the complete version. It will be strong enough to take down a couple of demons and some of Yorunotobari's servants."  
  
"Well, that is good to hear," Aya started reading.  
  
'The Sword of the Four Gods is also known as the Silver Ark. The four gods Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu combined their powers to create the Silver Ark. The sword once belonged to the priestess Kaguya, but after her death, the sword was sent to the kingdom of the Suzaku Seishi's, the warriors of the god Suzaku, it was imbedded in a stone, and only Kaguya's reincarnation can pull it out.'  
  
"Huh, it's King Arthur all over again." Aya continued reading.  
  
'The sword had a special power that will wipe out about twenty demons. To activate the sword's power the holder must concentrate with all of their heart and say this chant.'  
  
---*---  
  
Back to the present...  
  
'Here goes nothing.' Aya closed her eyes, she raised the sword high above her head, and a white aura surrounded her. She moved the sword with her arm in a circular position, creating a large white ring of light.  
  
"Th-That's the sword's true power?" stammered Rokuro. Aya started chanting.  
  
~  
  
I call on the powers of the Four Gods  
  
Oh, great gods here my call.  
  
Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu.  
  
Draw your powers into this sword  
  
~  
  
Aya aimed the white ring and shot it at Isabelle.  
  
"Huh, that still will not break through the shield!" scoffed Isabelle.  
  
The white ring surrounded the dark servant, the ring started to crack through the dark shield.  
  
"It's working!" exclaimed Lina.  
  
"Wh-What is this?!" cried Isabelle. She tried to teleport out of the area, but to her surprise nothing happened.  
  
"Sorry Isabelle, but the ring keeps you from using your powers. It's all over," smirked Lina.  
  
"With the power of this sword, I vanquish you! Demon be gone!" exclaimed Aya (A/N Sorry, the chant is a little corny.).  
  
The ring glowed even brighter; white light consumed the dark servant. She screamed in great agony as the power tore her body apart and she started to fade away into dust.  
  
"Phew! I did it." Aya sighed in relief.  
  
Zelgadis regained consciousness, "Ugh, what happened?"  
  
Gourry also woke up and groaned, "Ouch...Did we win?"  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Lina gave Aya a noogie. "Yay Aya! I knew you had it in you! And it's all thanks to my teachings!"  
  
Aya chuckled, "Yeah, thanks."  
  
---*---  
  
Back in the castle...  
  
"Here is the map to the Devil sword, Aya." Lina handed her a piece of a pamphlet with a drawing of a landscape on it.  
  
"Thank you, but this is only a piece of it. Where is the rest?" the heroine asked.  
  
"Years ago a wizard thought it would be too dangerous for anyone to find the Devil Sword, so he separated the map into twelve pieces and scattered them in the wind. Some of the other kingdoms might have them. Maybe some other people have a few pieces, but I'm not sure who." Lina explained.  
  
"Be careful, for other people will try to get these pieces and gain the power of the evil sword." warned Zelgadis.  
  
"Well, this is going to be a long adventure. Wait, we still need the complete version of the Silver Ark in order to defeat Yorunotobari." reminded Aya.  
  
"Go to Sakura's kingdom, but to get there you must past the Emerald Forest, and you might be going to some other kingdoms along the way," instructed Lina.  
  
"May the arms of justice protect you both!" said Amelia.  
  
"Good luck on your journey." said Gourry  
  
"Thanks everyone, just remember to always cheer for us when we fight Yorunotobari!" Aya said happily.  
  
Aya and Rokuro got on their horses and rode off. Lina and the others waved goodbye to the two young fighters.  
  
'Good luck, Aya. I hope you can help us and free Queen Serenity.' Lina continued to wave goodbye until they were out of sight.  
  
---*---  
  
In Emerald Forest...  
  
"I say we go that way!" yelled Aya.  
  
"No, we go this way!" Rokuro yelled back. Aya and Rokuro were having an argument about which path they should take. Aya wanted the right path, but Rokuro wanted the left path. They kept arguing for what seemed like ten minutes.  
  
"We take the right path!"  
  
"No, the left!"  
  
"The right!"  
  
"The left!"  
  
"The right!"  
  
"The left!"  
  
"THE RIGHT!"  
  
"Alright then, how about you take the right and I'll take the left."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Humph!" They turned away from each other in disgust, hoped on their horses, and each took a different path.  
  
"That Rokuro can be such a jerk sometimes!" growled Aya as she rode down the right path.  
  
"I swear that Aya can be a real brat sometimes!" growled Rokuro as he rode down the left path.  
  
"MEN THESE DAYS!"  
  
"WOMEN THESE DAYS!"  
  
They say this at the exact same time.  
  
"I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND THEM!"  
  
The fuming pupil of Tamahome kept riding until he decided to take a rest under a large emerald tree.  
  
"I'll just wait here until Aya comes back and apologizes." Rokuro sat under a tree and doze off.  
  
---*---  
  
Rokuro's dream...  
  
Rokuro is dreaming of his teacher, Tamahome. He remembered what Tamahome told him, before he left to travel with Aya.  
  
"Remember Rokuro, you must watch over Aya no matter what, understood?" said Tamahome.  
  
"I understand." replied Rokuro  
  
Rokuro and Aya were sitting on the ground near a campfire and both of them had their backs up against a tree. Rokuro was polishing his staff while Aya was also sitting on the ground across from him and had a blanket wrapped around her.  
  
"Rokuro, when this is all over and I go home. Will you still remember me?" asked Aya.  
  
Rokuro paused what he was doing. He looked at her and smiled. "Yes, I could never forget you."  
  
He went back to polishing his staff. He looked at Aya again only to find she was no longer there.  
  
"Aya! Aya! Where did you go? Please come back! Don't leave me, Aya!" cried Rokuro.  
  
---*---  
  
"AH!" Rokuro suddenly woke up. "Man, what a nightmare. Some bodyguard I am, I totally let my master down. I have to find Aya and apologize, who knows what trouble she gotten herself into."  
  
Rokuro heard a loud female scream from somewhere in the forest.  
  
"That sounded like Aya!" He got on his horse and quickly rode off to where the scream was coming from.  
  
---*---  
  
Soldiers wearing black cloaks over their heads to cover themselves surrounded the heroine, they wore silver armor, all of them carried weapons, and rode on black horses.  
  
"Stay back!" yelled Aya.  
  
'Okay, what do I do? I can't use any fire spells or I will have the whole forest set afire.' thought Aya.  
  
"Let's try this.... Balus Rod!" A whip of white light appeared in her hand. She whipped it at one of the dark soldiers, but he was not hurt.  
  
"What the-?" Aya gasped when she saw her attack inflicted no damage.  
  
"Aya!" Rokuro came to her aid. He leapt off his horse and stood in front of her.  
  
"Am I happy to see you!" cheered Aya.  
  
"Listen to me, these guys work for Yorunotobari. They're demons with no soul and can't feel pain or fear. That armor they're wearing protects them from spells too." explained Rokuro.  
  
"Man, that Yorunotobari knows how to defend himself. What do we do?"  
  
"Use your sword!"  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot about it." Aya laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. Rokuro face faulted.  
  
Aya reached for her sword that was strapped to her back, only to find it no longer their. "Huh? My sword? Where my sword go?!"  
  
"Don't tell me you lost the sword!"  
  
"I swear it was strapped to my back a minute ago."  
  
"Oh, this is just great."  
  
"Shut up! I suppose you know a way out of this? "  
  
"Unfortunately...no."  
  
Just when the two lost all hope, a stream of white light rocketed from the sky, and embedded in the earth. The light then shined even brighter, causing the dark soldiers to turn away from it.  
  
"What is that? An arrow?" questioned Aya.  
  
Rokuro grabbed her arm, "Come on! We can escape while they're still blinded."  
  
---*---  
  
The two heroes were somewhere far away from the dark soldiers. They tried to catch their breath, because they had to run fast to escape.  
  
"*pant* I think *pant* we lost them." panted Aya.  
  
"I *pant* hope so," panted Rokuro.  
  
Rokuro turned to Aya and gave her a serious look. "Aya, I want you to promise me something."  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Promise me you won't leave me like that."  
  
"Wh-What?"  
  
"Promise you won't leave me." Rokuro held her left hand and stared at her deep blue eyes. Aya could not believe it, but was Rokuro a little tense about something?  
  
"O-Okay I promise." Aya replied.  
  
"Good," Rokuro let go of her hand. "Now, let's go find your sword." They started to walk around the forest searching for it.  
  
'No boy as ever looked at me that way. For a second I thought he was about to kiss me. Nah, he would never do that.' Aya remembered the way he stared at her. Her face turned a bright red.  
  
Rokuro glanced at her for a second. Aya saw him look at her and quickly turned away.  
  
"Are you all right?" He stopped walking.  
  
"I-I'm perfectly fine!" She said still blushing.  
  
"Do you have a fever?" Rokuro lightly touched her forehead. Aya felt like she was melting.  
  
"Okay that's it! Why are you acting so nice to me? We had one little fight and suddenly you're all soft around me. Rokuro, do you like me or something?" Now it was Rokuro 's turn to blush.  
  
"No! I only like you as a friend." Aya did not believe him.  
  
"Admit it you like me." She said grinning.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"Okay, when I first met you I thought you were pretty cute. There, are you happy now?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Y-Yeah."  
  
"Well, if it makes you happy. I thought you were kind of cute too."  
  
"*blink* Really?"  
  
"Yup!" Aya patted the shocked Rokuro on the shoulder and walks right past him.  
  
"She thinks I'm cute?" He shook his head and went after her. Somewhere in a tree, a man, holding Aya's sword, was watching them from above.  
  
"Those teenagers are the chosen ones?" The man asked himself.  
  
---*---  
  
"Argh, we've been searching in this forest for almost an hour. Where is that stupid sword?" Aya said through clenched teeth  
  
"We have to keep searching even if it takes forever." said Rokuro, exhausted from all the walking.  
  
"Excuse me?" said a voice behind them.  
  
Aya and Rokuro turned around to face a man in his early twenties. His voice was deep yet rich, he wore a calm expression over his handsome face, he had dark brown hair tied in a low pony tail, his amber eyes looked serious, and had broad shoulders. He wore a indigo Chinese shirt with matching pants, a cloak over his left shoulder, black boots, and sling over his shoulder was a bow and a quiver of arrows.  
  
Aya notice his arrows, and remembered the little incident from earlier. "Arrows? Wait, you're the one who shot that stream of light, and helped us escape."  
  
"That is correct," replied the man. "I also believe that this sword belongs to you."  
  
"Yes, that is my sword! Thank you so much for finding it." Aya tried to take her sword, but the man pulled back.  
  
"Wait, I must know if this sword truly belongs to you." said the man.  
  
"But it is my sword." exclaimed Aya.  
  
"I will give it to you on one condition. See those four trees?" The man pointed at four tall trees.  
  
"Yes." answered Aya.  
  
"Will your friend please stand against that first tree on the right?" instructed the man.  
  
Aya and Rokuro looked at each other, not sure what he was implying. Rokuro shrugged and did what the man asked him to do.  
  
"Now what?" asked Rokuro. The handsome man took out his bow and an arrow from his quiver, and put the sword up against a tree trunk near him, so Aya could not get it. He aimed his arrow at the first tree on the left.  
  
"If you can not guess my name in the next three turns, I keep the sword, and your friend loses his life." explained the man.  
  
"What?!" yelled Aya and Rokuro.  
  
"You better hurry." said the man.  
  
"Uh, Ryo Kabuki the speeding arrow?" guessed Aya.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
He shot the first tree.  
  
"Um, er...Kenshin the archer?"  
  
"No!"  
  
He shot the second tree.  
  
"Er...Sanosuke the amazing arrowhead?"  
  
"O_o;; No!"  
  
He shot the third tree. Rokuro 's eyes started to widen, because the last shot could be the end of him.  
  
"Last arrow! Looks like your friend's life is mine."  
  
"Do something, Aya!" yelled Rokuro.  
  
'Oh, no. What am I going to do?' Aya thought to herself. She glanced at the Silver Ark and noticed the man's reflection in it. The word 'Haruki' appeared on the blade of the sword.  
  
"Any last words?" the man asked Rokuro.  
  
"Yes. It was nice knowing you, Aya." Rokuro closed his eyes waiting for the final blow.  
  
"Say goodbye to your friend." The man was about to fire the arrow at Rokuro 's heart, until...  
  
"I don't think so, HARUKI!" yelled Aya. Shocked, the man fired his arrow, but it missed Rokuro by a mile.  
  
---*---  
  
"I am sorry I wanted to test you to see if you truly are the owner of the sword," Haruki said sincerely.  
  
"That's all right Haruki." Aya said calmly.  
  
"The village wise man told me of the Silver Ark. He said the sword shows the truth to the one that wields it." he explained.  
  
"So that's why you wanted to test us?" asked Rokuro.  
  
"Yes," Haruki replied. "When I was younger I tried to pull the sword out of the stone myself, but it would not budge."  
  
"Hold on this village wise man, what else does he know about the sword?" asked Aya.  
  
"Many things even a legend of the four warriors, who saved the eight anime kingdoms." answered Haruki.  
  
"My village heard of a rumor about two young warriors; one of them carried the Silver Ark. The two warriors were on a journey to destroy the Devil Sword, defeat Yorunotobari, and save Queen Serenity." said Haruki.  
  
"That's us alright." stated Rokuro.  
  
"You two seem very young to be going on a journey like this. Yorunotobari is a powerful foe, because of him my brother is dead." Haruki said solemnly.  
  
"You knew Yorunotobari?" asked Rokuro.  
  
"Yes, his dark soldiers killed my brother when I was no older than seventeen. Ever since then I've been practicing my fighting skills, to avenge my brother's death."  
  
"Wow, how sad," said Aya. She looked at the sky and notice it was getting late. "Uh-oh, we better find some shelter soon."  
  
Haruki stood up, "Well, I think it's safer if you stayed at my village. Those soldiers are still after you, you know."  
  
"Wow, thanks a lot! I'm getting really tired from sleeping on the ground." chirped Aya.  
  
"Just think of it as an apology for nearly shooting an arrow at your friend." smiled Haruki.  
  
Aya here once again! On the next episode, The village wise man tells us about the legend of the four warriors. I asked Haruki to go with us, but he refuses. Later on me and Rokuro run into more of Yorunotobari's soldiers and who comes to our rescue? Haruki, of course! Next episode 'Haruki, the third warrior?!'. Only on 'The Eight Anime Kingdoms'. ^_^V 


	6. Haruki the third warrior!

A/N Veeerrrryyyyy sorry for not updating this fic in a LONG time. You have probably notice why each chapter looks different than the last one. It's just that when posting a fic from Microsoft word can REALLY screw up your fic. Here is the next chapter and please always R&R!  
  
Haruki, the third warrior!?  
  
---*---  
  
Meanwhile in the real world...  
  
"Aya, are you up here?" hollered a teenage boy with light brown hair. This is Aya's older brother Kenji, not her biological brother though. It's been three hours since Aya left for her job and she still was not home.  
  
"Aya! Dear god where is that girl? It's not like her to be somewhere without calling us." Since Aya was not home to move the boxes into the attic, Kenji had to do it himself. He searched around the dusty attic and noticed a book on the hard wood floor. He picked it up and looked at it.  
  
"It's another one of those stupid comics she likes to read so much," scoffed Kenji. He never had a liking in that anime stuff (a/n I designed this guy after my older sister. She hates anime.).  
  
"That girl needs to stop focusing on these cartoons and start focusing on her school work." He flipped through it and found that there were some pictures in half of the book, the rest were all blank. He turned to the first page to find a picture of a girl that looked exactly like Aya and was also named after her.  
  
"Whoa, this is getting really weird. This character looks and acts just like Aya. Ah, it's probably some comic she was working on and never got to finish it. I mean it's not like she's trapped in the book or anything." chuckled Kenji.  
  
He looked at the part where it was blank. To his horror pictures started to magically appear on the page.  
  
"Wh-Wh-What the hell?! She really is trapped inside! Aya, can you hear me? You got to get out of there! Aya! Aya!" screamed Kenji.  
  
---*---  
  
In the anime world...  
  
Aya looked around to see who was calling her name. She scratched her head, because the only ones who were with her were Haruki and Rokuro.  
  
"Hey, did one of you call my name?" Aya asked the two.  
  
"Huh? We didn't say anything." answered Rokuro.  
  
"I could of sworn I heard someone. Huh, must have been me." She shrugged it off and kept walking to Haruki's village.  
  
---*---  
  
The trio arrived to Haruki's village at last. It was quite small and very peaceful looking. The villagers were staring at Aya and Rokuro, wondering who these strangers were. A group of children also stopped playing to see the two outsiders. Some of the villagers notice the Silver Ark strapped to Aya's back and started whispering to each other. A little girl about seven years old walked up to Haruki and greeted him with a sunny smile.  
  
"Hello, Haruki!" chirped the little girl.  
  
"Hello there Yumi." Haruki kneeled down to pat her on the head. "How is your mother doing?"  
  
"Mommy is getting a lot better now, because of the medicine you gave her." smiled Yumi.  
  
"That's good to hear. Look, I have something for you." Haruki pulled out a pink daisy from his bag and gave it to her.  
  
"Wow, thank you Haruki." She hugged him and went to play with her friends.  
  
'Hm, Haruki may look like a serious guy, but he's got a good heart.' smiled Aya.  
  
As they walked to the Wiseman's hut they failed to notice the villagers following them. Haruki opened the door to let Aya and Rokuro to go in first. The hut was very dark and the only source of light was a lit candle. Sitting on the floor, meditating, was an old man with white hair and a long beard.  
  
"Sir," Haruki bowed respectfully to the elder. "This is-  
  
"I know who you are," The Wiseman opened his eyes. "You are Aya Higurashi the girl from the other world."  
  
He looked at Rokuro. "And you are Satoshi."  
  
"What? Satoshi? What does he mean? You're name is Rokuro, right?" Aya asked Rokuro.  
  
Rokuro eyes showed a hint of sadness in them, as if there was something he was hiding.  
  
"No, my real name is Satoshi. Rokuro was my brother's name." he said sadly.  
  
"Huh? How can that be?" Aya asked.  
  
"I'll explain later." he replied. Aya nodded her head in agreement, but still she wondered why Satoshi went by a different name.  
  
"May I see your sword, young miss?" asked the Wiseman. Aya willingly gave her sword to the old man. The elder studied it carefully from it's handle to it's well crafted blade.  
  
"Ah, it is still in good shape. Would it shock you if I told you the one who once wielded this sword lived in this village ." Everyone looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Priestess Kaguya lived here?" questioned Satoshi.  
  
"Kaguya was chosen by the four gods to rid this world of evil. Unfortunately, in a battle with a dark being she was fatally injured. She sacrificed her life all for the sake of a demon " The Wiseman said solemnly.  
  
"A demon?" Aya gasped. "Who was this demon and why did she die for him?"  
  
Everyone waited for the old man to respond. After a few seconds, the Wiseman began snoring, showing he was asleep. Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
"WAKE UP!" Aya screamed.  
  
The Wiseman's eyes snapped open, "Sorry, my strength is not what it use to be. What was your question? Ah yes, the priestess died to protect this certain demon, because she loved him. When someone threatened to end their relationship, Kaguya used her powers to destroy this evil being, but sadly died in the process."  
  
The Wiseman turned to Aya, "Aya, have you ever dreamed that you were some one else?"  
  
"A few times, but I thought they were just dreams." Aya replied.  
  
"No, your dreams were real. It was your destiny from the very beginning." said the Wiseman  
  
"Sir, maybe you should tell them about the four warriors." Suggested Haruki.  
  
"Yes, the four warriors were specially chosen warriors, each went by a title; The reincarnation, the disciple, the archer, and the acrobat. I believe we found the first two of the warriors" He gestured to both Aya and Satoshi.  
  
"What? Are you saying I'm one of the warriors?" exclaimed Satoshi. That's why his master told him to go with Aya, he knew that he was a one of the warriors from the very beginning.  
  
"That is all I can tell you. I'm not sure about the whereabouts of the other warriors." The Wiseman said.  
  
"Thank you for your time." Aya bowed respectfully.  
  
"You two get should get some rest. You have a long journey to go to." said Haruki.  
  
---*---  
  
In the hut they were resting in, Satoshi couldn't sleep no matter what. He kept thinking about his master's words back when he was young and they were training.  
  
' Rokuro, remember that everyone has destiny, even you.'  
  
Satoshi sat up. "*sigh* Maybe I should get a little fresh air."  
  
He got out of bed and went outside. He breathed in the cool air and looked at the dark sky. At the same time Aya exited the hut she was staying in and saw Satoshi sitting cross-legged on the grass. She sat right next to him, even though Satoshi was not looking at her he knew she was there. They sat in silence for a while, until Aya broke the silence.  
  
"So, wanna explain to me why you go by your brother's name instead of your own?" she suggested.  
  
'It's kind of a long story. You see Rokuro was my older brother and we were really close. A lot of our friends say how much I look like a miniature version of him. He was also a great martial artist, you could say I really looked up to him and I wanted to be strong just like him. I was devastated when he died from that disease.'  
  
Satoshi paused for a second.  
  
When Master Tamahome took me in, Nuriko once told me about his sister, Kourin. He said that they were really close to each other and almost everyone thought they were twins, even though Nuriko was a year older than her. She died in a terrible accident, so since that day Nuriko couldn't accept that Kourin was gone. He started to dress himself up in girl clothing and said that this way she was living through him. So I decided to do the same thing and live on as my brother." Satoshi explained sadly.  
  
Aya stared at him, she then placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Ro-I mean Satoshi? Try to be more honest with me, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong, okay?" She gave him a friendly smile.  
  
Satoshi looked at the delicate hand placed on his shoulder and smiled at the soft eyes that looked at him. "Sure."  
  
"Get some sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us." As she said that she got up and went back to her hut.  
  
'Master, is this the destiny I was meant to fulfill?" Satoshi asked himself.  
  
---*---  
  
The next Morning...  
  
"Ah, I feel refreshed." Aya stretched her arms and breathed in the morning air.  
  
"Once you get past the Emerald forest you'll be in a town and it'll take you a five days journey to Lord Ranma's kingdom if you go by foot." Directed Haruki.  
  
"What? Five days? Whatever happened to our horses?" asked the heroine.  
  
Then Aya remembered when she ran into those soldiers. "Oh, right my horse ditched me when it saw those soldiers."  
  
"My horse ran off too." Piped in Satoshi.  
  
"Looks like the only way to travel like any good warrior would do and..."  
  
"Walk there." Aya and Satoshi both said disappointedly.  
  
"Hey! Haruki-kun, why don't come with us? We could use a strong guy like you." chirped Aya.  
  
Haruki smiled at her suggestion. He looked at the peaceful village, his home, and looked back at the two fighters.  
  
"I'm flattered, but this village is my home and I must protect it." said the archer.  
  
"Ah, too bad. Well, it was nice meeting you. Take care, all right!" The two warriors waved goodbye to their new friend.  
  
"Farewell, my friends." Haruki waved goodbye. The Wiseman watched as the two young fighters left the village.  
  
"Haruki, why aren't you going with them?" asked the old man.  
  
"Hm? I can't go with them, even though I want to, I can't leave my home." Haruki replied.  
  
"I see. Haruki, have you not realized it?" asked the elder.  
  
"Realized what?" questioned Haruki.  
  
"Each and everyone one of us has a path that leads somewhere. We must follow it, because that path is where our destiny is. Ever since I saw you used your brother's bow I knew that you had  
  
something special." Haruki looked at him questionably. His eyes widened when he realized what he meant.  
  
"Are...Are you saying...?!"  
  
---*---  
  
"Too bad Haruki couldn't come with us." sighed Satoshi as he and Aya walked through the forest.  
  
"Ah, it was his decision and we have to respect that." indicated Aya.  
  
"You know what I find hard to believe. That you're really a reincarnation of a dead Priestess."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Priestesses are supposed to be lovely young women who are dedicated to the light and are pure angelic human beings. And you are a nothing compared to that."  
  
"And what do you mean by that Mr. Oh-I-can-just-go-and-insult-every-girl-I- meet-without-realizing-I-can-get-my-butt-kick-because-I-think-I'm-such-a- smartass?" Aya said menacingly.  
  
"^^; Uh, nothing I think you are a very angelic being." He chuckled nervously. She was still giving him that look.  
  
"Hey Aya, it was just a little joke. You know I was just kidding."  
  
"Move a little to your right."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Satoshi did what she told him to do. Suddenly a dart flew past his head AND BARELY MISSED HIM!  
  
"We've got company." The two found themselves surrounded by thirty dark soldiers. Leading them was a man with dark hair and violet eyes. He wore a black leather tunic with a sword strapped to his side.  
  
"Good sensing you have there, Aya. I guess you are the reincarnation of the dead Priestess after all. I'm Mako, I heard what you've done to Shinji and Isabelle, but they are nothing compared to me. I'm a lot stronger than the last two people you fought." smirked the dark servant.  
  
"I guess you're another one of those bad guys who always try to take the life of the heroine just like in all those kid fairy tales." She looked at him coldly.  
  
"Hmph, don't think your petty spell tricks will do you any good against these soldiers. Even if you do use that sword, you can only destroy a third of them." Mako indicated.  
  
"Who said we were going to use spells?" Satoshi stepped in.  
  
"Hold this." Rokuro tossed his staff to Aya. She looked at him confused, she nearly dropped the staff when he tossed it to her.  
  
"Whoa, this thing weighs about thirty pounds!" She said out loud.  
  
"Twenty, actually." He corrected her. Satoshi got into a stance, put his hands together, and started to chant something.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME...." A blue and white energy ball appeared in his hand. Aya's eyes suddenly widen in shock.  
  
'Wait! That's the-!' Aya thought to herself in shock.  
  
"HA!!!" He fired the beam right at the soldiers. The blinding energy rocketed forward, and disintegrated ten of the dark soldiers.  
  
" Y-Y-You know the Kamehameha wave?!" Aya stuttered.  
  
"Yeah, I learned it back when I was training with the seishis." Satoshi suddenly collapsed to the ground. "But using that technique has it's flaws. You have to be REALLY strong to use that attack. So my life is kind of on the line here.".  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of the rest of them." Aya stepped up and drew her sword.  
  
'I got to make this quick.' Aya said to herself.  
  
Using incredible speed, Aya zipped right between the other ten of the soldiers; slashing them with her sword while doing so. She jumped up, crouched down, and placed her sword back in it's sheath. She stood up, clapped her hands, and at that instant the soldiers turn into dust!  
  
"What the hell..." Satoshi stared at her in shock.  
  
"Wow, you know I just realized that I'm more athletic in this world." ayasaid.  
  
"Very impressive I must say. How about a little fight against me? Don't think I'll show mercy to you just because you're a woman." Mako told her.  
  
"Good. That would be even more fun. I want to make this quick, so I'll kill you fast." Aya jumped up high above Mako, raised her sword, and brought it down on him. The young swordswoman found that her sword had not sliced through any flesh, just earth.  
  
"What the-? Where did he go?" She looked around to find where he went. The dark servant appeared behind and grabbed her by the left arm.  
  
"Did you forget that we can teleport?" Mako started to squeeze her arm tightly. Aya tried to escape from his grasp, but his grip was too strong. She could feel her arm being painfully crushed. In a second, Mako snapped the bone in her arm, Aya nearly yelled in pain.  
  
"Aya!" Satoshi tried to come to her aid, but the soldiers blocked his way. He tried to fight them off, if he had enough energy they would be dust in an instant.  
  
Using the hilt of her sword, Aya bashed Mako directly in the face, causing him to let her go. She jumped away from him, and started to cast a healing spell on her arm.  
  
"You have caused me pain, I do not like that." Mako rubbed the bleeding mark on his face where Aya hit him. He drew his sword and stepped up to her menacingly.  
  
"I think I'll kill you the old fashion way." Mako marched up to her dangerously.  
  
"Come on hurry up and heal. Why can't this healing spell go any faster?" The heroine focused her power on her arm.  
  
The healing spell takes a while to heal, so she had to do this as quickly as possible. Aya couldn't move from her spot, if she did and her arm was not completely healed, she'll only damage it even more, even if she tries to fight him with one arm.  
  
"So long." The dark servant raised the sword high above, and prepared to bring it down on her head.  
  
"Energy Arrow!"  
  
An arrow engulfed in golden energy, shot out of nowhere and pierced Mako's side. He grunted in pain and proceeds to pull the arrow out. He turns to where his attacker was and found Haruki, standing there with his bow in his hand. Aya's arm was now completely healed, so she was able to escape, thanks to Haruki.  
  
"You all right?" Haruki helped Satoshi to his feet.  
  
"Well, isn't this lovely? The trio of heros all together now." spat Mako. "I'll fight you another time. Remember this, there are many enemies you will fight. Some of them are even stronger than me."  
  
"I'm gone." Mako and the soldiers shimmered out of sight.  
  
"Thanks for coming to our rescue, Haruki." Aya thanked him.  
  
"But we thought you didn't want to leave your village?" questioned Satoshi.  
  
"Well, that was before I realized I was actually one of the legendary warriors." said Haruki.  
  
"What I want to know is how you did that cool arrow trick." said Aya.  
  
"It's something I learned from my old master. I can change an arrow into any sort of element I want." explained Haruki.  
  
"Are you sure you want to come with us." Satoshi asked.  
  
"Yes, my village will be fine without me." Haruki smiled.  
  
"Hey, why are we all standing here. We still got one more warrior to find, so lets go!" Aya ran off to the end of the forest."  
  
"Hey, wait up, Aya!" Satoshi called after her.  
  
"*sigh* I am babysitting children." Sighed Haruki.  
  
'So now we got a new friend. Well, we're going to need all the help we can get to defeat Yorunotobari. Watch out bad guys here we come!' Aya thought cheerfully as the three ran off into the light..  
  
Satoshi here again. We have finally made it to the town. We meet a young beauty performing in the streets, but there is something about her. And why is Haruki looking at her this way. Hey, Haruki snap out of it! Next chapter 'Li Xiang, the beautiful, but deadly dancing butterfly.' Only on 'The Eight Anime Kingdoms'! See ya there! ^_^V 


	7. Li Xiang,the beautiful,but deadly dancin

Li Xiang, the beautiful, but deadly dancing butterfly.  
  
---*---  
  
After the long run, our heroes finally made it out of the forest. Haruki, as it turns out, is actually one of the warriors from the legend, and agreed to travel with Aya and Satoshi after all. They came to a average looking town, where they found a large group of people crowded around something or someone.  
  
"I wonder what's all the commotion is about over there." Aya said to herself.  
  
The three went over to where the excitement was. The 'excitement' was actually a group of people performing amazing Chinese acrobatics. Four young girls balanced spinning plates on long sticks, one man blew fire from his mouth, three teenage boys performed impossible looking gymnastics, one woman was on a unicycle with a high seat, balancing bowls on her head.  
  
One girl attracted everyone's eyes. She was a young beauty, about twenty years old; she had pink brownish hair done in an unusual hairstyle, (a/n Think Devil Hunter Yohko. Except all braided and pink.) her eyes were a light golden color, her skin was a delicate ivory, with not a blemish on it, and she wore a Chinese green robe to go with her brilliant pink hair.  
  
She demonstrated martial arts with two large Chinese fans with green silk coverings. They way she moved was so graceful, it almost looked like she was floating. In fact, it seemed as if she was combining martial arts and dancing together.  
  
"Wow, she's really good." Complimented Satoshi.  
  
" Of course she's good, practicing martial arts can make anyone move like that." indicated Aya.  
  
For Haruki, her beauty dazzled him so much, that it was hard to look away. Even some men were complimenting on her looks. When she was done, the crowd cheered wildly, as she took a bow. The fire-eater stepped up to the crowd.  
  
"Now, is any man brave enough to challenge my daughter, Li Xiang, in a match? If you can knock her weapon out of her hand, you get a kiss from my lovely daughter." announced the Fire-eater. One by one each young man would challenge her, but one by one she beat them all with no trouble.  
  
"Ah, too bad for you." The fire-eater said to another man, who lost. "Well, is there anyone else who wants to give it a try?"  
  
"It's probably impossible. I mean no guy has beaten her yet. Why don't they just give it up, it's just a little kiss." To Aya's surprise, Haruki took a stand.  
  
"I'll give it a go." Haruki told the Fire-eater.  
  
"Hm, you look pretty strong. All right then, if you can knock her weapon out of her hand, you win." He explained.  
  
Haruki stood in the ring, with him on the left and Li Xiang on the right. Haruki took something out of his boot, to what appeared to be a metal rod. When he gave it a flick, it extended into a long chain whip.  
  
"On my count. Ready? Go!" The fire-eater declared the fight.  
  
The match began. Haruki used the whip to sweep out at Li Xiang's feet, only to find that she suddenly disappeared. Confused, he looked around to where she went.  
  
'Did she teleported?' He thought to himself. (a/n Sorry I can't describe fights that well. ^.^;;;)  
  
"Over here."  
  
The archer turned to find that she was right BEHIND him! She gave him a cool smirk, and gestured for him to come at her again. He did the same thing and found that she was behind him again. The third time was different; this time she used her two Chinese fans and threw off the silk coverings on them. Li Xiang, zipped right passed Haruki, and attacked him with her fan.  
  
Haruki paused and noticed there was a tear on his sleeve. He glanced at the two fans Li Xiang held in her hands and saw it gleam in the sunlight.  
  
'What? Those fans are razor sharp!' Haruki thought to himself.  
  
Haruki had to think of something, if he tried to attack her she'll just use the same tactics over and over again. He had to watch her closely or he'll never beat her. He gave another lash with his whip, and watched her carefully. He noticed she jumped high above, flipped over his head and landed perfectly behind him.  
  
'Hmmm... So that is how she's been doing it. She 's been flipping over me the whole time. She moves so fast that it looks like she disappeared.' Haruki had to make this last move count. If he were to make his move, no doubt that she'll jump over him again.  
  
Haruki made another attempt, he lashed at Li Xiang once again. As usual she jumped right over him, not knowing what Haruki had in store.  
  
'Now's my chance!'  
  
When Li Xiang was right behind him, he did a back kick, and knocked the weapon out of her hand. She looked at him in shock.  
  
'No one has ever disarmed me before.' Li Xiang thought.  
  
"All right! Go Haruki!" Aya cheered. Soon everyone else joined her in the cheering.  
  
Haruki, being the gentlemen, picked up Li Xiang's fans and handed them to her. She hesitantly took them from him and smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Li Xiang stood up on her toes and gave the surprise Haruki a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I...I..." Haruki didn't know what to say; he was too lost for words. He touched the spot where she kissed him. His face grew red hot. Aya and Satoshi both started nudging him in the ribs and giving him sly smiles.  
  
"Hey Haruki-kun, is that sunburn on your face..." Aya asked slyly.  
  
"Or are you blushing?" Satoshi finished the sentence.  
  
"N-Now you two, stop that! I'm not blushing, I'm just tired from that fight." Haruki lied through his teeth.  
  
"Sure." They both said with catty grins on their faces.  
  
'I don't know if I'm babysitting children or two foxes.' sighed Haruki.  
  
"Um, here I forgot to give you this." Li Xiang handed Haruki a certificate.  
  
"What's this?" The archer asked her.  
  
"It's a certificate for a free stay at the 'Waterfall Inn'. It's one of the best Inn's in this town. This is another prize for beating me." Li Xiang explained.  
  
"Thank you." smiled Haruki.  
  
"Hey, Li Xiang you may not know me, but I'm friend of this guy and don't get me wrong but I think he-" Haruki quickly cut Aya off.  
  
"Okay, that's enough about me, let's hurry up and get to that Inn before there are no rooms left." Haruki dragged the protesting Aya away from the confused Li Xiang.  
  
---*---  
  
"Ah, Li Xiang was right. This inn is great." Aya sighed as she relaxed in the hot spring.  
  
Aya decided to take a quick soak in the hot springs, because she wanted to ease the soreness in her legs from all the traveling. Other women in the hot spring were chatting with each other.  
  
"Hey, do you want to know what I heard?" asked the brown haired woman.  
  
"What?" asked the blue haired woman.  
  
"I heard that a new museum opened a couple of days ago. It's suppose to have a display case of one of the map pieces of the 'Black Devil Sword.'  
  
"Wow, THE Devil Sword?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'Hm? Devil Sword?' Aya thought to herself.  
  
---*---  
  
"Are you sure that the map is in here?" questioned Satoshi.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. All we need to do is check it out and ask the museum owner to give it to us." explained Aya.  
  
The trio arrived to the museum and found the piece of the map to the Devil Sword in a display case. What really surprised them was when they found Li Xiang there, arguing with the owner.  
  
"But sir, I need that map!" Pleaded Li Xiang.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but I just can't give it to anyone." The owner protested.  
  
"I know, but I need it. It's very important!" argued Li Xiang.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't give it to you and that is final. That is a precious item and it is to never be taken by anyone." The owner said firmly. Frustrated, Li Xiang gave up and left.  
  
"Weird, why did she want the map?" Aya asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know." replied Satoshi.  
  
"You don't think she's a bad guy do you?"  
  
"Nah, if she was she would have taken it by force right away."  
  
"Well, you guys heard what the owner said, 'I can't give it to anyone.' And I'm sure he meant it."  
  
"We have to do something. Without that map we can never get to the Devil Sword."  
  
"What do you think Haruki?" Aya asked the silent Haruki.  
  
"Leave it to me." Haruki replied.  
  
"Huh?" Aya looked at him questionably.  
  
"You two just go back to the inn. I'll be back pretty late, so don't worry." He said.  
  
"Well, okay whatever you say Haruki." The two fighters left Haruki and headed back to the inn.  
  
"You don't think he'll try and steal it do you?" Satoshi asked Aya.  
  
"Nah, Haruki is not the kind of guy to do that." They both chuckled jokingly.  
  
---*---  
  
Later on that night...  
  
"My friends are going to be mad when they found out I did this." Haruki said to himself.  
  
Haruki crept through the dark hallway. The only way to get that map was to sneak in the museum and steal it. Haruki quickly ducked behind the wall when a guard walked by him. When the coast was clear, he silently stalked over to the display case where the map was.  
  
'There it is!' Haruki was about to retrieve the map when another dark figure, dressed in a ninja suit, appeared from the roof.  
  
Haruki rushed behind a statue to hide. The dark figure tossed a rope down and slowly lowered its self down to the spot where the map was. Carefully, the ninja lifted up the display case, chanted something to set off the alarm, and retrieved the map.  
  
"That's called stealing you know." The ninja looked up to find Haruki standing in front of him.  
  
The ninja wore a mask, so Haruki couldn't see the face. The ninja's mask shadowed over its eyes a bit, so he couldn't really see that clearly.  
  
The ninja jumped up and sent a vicious kick to Haruki, who dodged it. Then they started to exchange kicks and punches to each other.  
  
Haruki made a sweep at the ninja legs, only to find that he disappeared out of sight. He looked behind him to find that the ninja was standing right there!  
  
'Strange, I think I've seen that move before.' The archer charged at the ninja again. Haruki felt a sharp pain on his arm. He looked at it to find his sleeve soaked with blood. He glanced at the ninja and notice that it held two fans in its hands.  
  
'What? Fans? Then that means it can only be one person.' Haruki zipped past the ninja and came up from behind him. He grabbed the ninja's arm, twisted it behind his back, and pulled off the mask. The archer found himself with a face full of pink silk.  
  
The ninja elbowed him in the stomach, which caused Haruki to let go. The ninja turned to face him, and gasped when it found who it's attacker was, or HER attacker was.  
  
"You?!" Haruki gasped. The thief was actually Li Xiang!  
  
Aya Higurashi speaking to all you viewers. You're all probably wondering 'What? I don't get it why is Li Xiang stealing the map?'. Well, I'll explain that later, okay? Next chapter Li Xiang explains to them that she is on a mission to find the devil sword and to destroy it, because it turns out she's actually a descendant of a long line of ninjas! But what happens when Mako comes back and attacks Li Xiang's family? Next episode 'An acrobat's tragic performance'. Only on 'The Eight Anime Kingdoms!' ^_^V 


	8. An acrobat's tragic performance

A/N Oh my god! I accidentally deleted this chapter! I'm so sorry everyone! But here is a much better version of the chapter. Please enjoy, and on with the fic!"  
  
An acrobat's tragic performance  
  
---*---  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Haruki and Li Xiang questioned each other in unison. Before the two could answer, the sound of pounding footsteps echoed through the dark room. Haruki quickly ducked behind a statue.  
  
"Get down!" Haruki grabbed Li Xiang around the waist and pulled her down.  
  
"I heard something, it came form over here!" cried a security guard.  
  
"The map piece of 'The Black Devil Sword' had been stolen!!!" gasped another guard.  
  
"Secure the area, the thief might still be in here!"  
  
"Did you hear that? We'll be stuck in here!" Li Xiang hissed.  
  
Haruki took out one of his arrows, and his bow, "Relax, I have a plan."  
  
Haruki aimed his arrow up towards the ceiling, "Sleep Arrow!"  
  
Haruki released the arrow. The arrow began to glow white, which caused the guards to be distracted from it.  
  
"What is that?!" gasped a guard. The white arrow then began to rocket downwards. It embedded in the floor and the white light grew brighter, until it engulfed the entire room. The white light began to fade away, and all the security guards were on the floor, sleeping peacefully. Haruki and Li Xiang were the only ones awake.  
  
"How did you do that?" Li Xiang asked in amazement.  
  
"I'll tell you later, but we have to escape before the affect wears off." Haruki grabbed Li Xiang's arm and bolted out of the museum.  
  
---*---  
  
"So, you want to tell me why you came here?" Li Xiang demanded.  
  
"I have the same question, but right now I want to know why you want the map piece." Haruki asked.  
  
Li Xiang turned away, "I'm not telling."  
  
"You are hiding something, are you not? What is your connection with 'The Black Devil Sword'?" Haruki questioned, but Li Xiang remained silent. The sounds of footsteps are heard coming towards Haruki and Li Xiang's direction.  
  
"Hey, who's there?" barked another security guard. Reacting quickly, Haruki grabbed hold of Li Xiang, and crushed his lips against her own. Li Xiang, was shocked at first, but found herself kissing him back.  
  
"Oh sorry, thought you were someone else." The guard had mistaken them for a couple and walked off.  
  
Haruki released Li Xiang, turned away to hide his blushing face, and cleared his throat, "A-hem! Sorry about that, but I didn't want that guard getting suspicious of us."  
  
"Yeah, but you're a really good kisser." commented Li Xiang. Haruki's face became even redder.  
  
---*---  
  
"What? Haruki I can't believe you!" Aya slapped Haruki's arm lightly. "I can't believe you would do something so crazy, and without telling us first."  
  
"I didn't want you two to get involved." Haruki said calmly.  
  
"Really Haruki, we thought you were smarter than that." Satoshi scolded.  
  
"But we want to know why Li Xiang wanted to steal the map piece." Aya turned to Li Xiang.  
  
"Well, I...um..." Li Xiang's mother stepped in.  
  
"It is our duty to find this evil sword." explained Li Xiang's mother.  
  
"Our family comes from a long line of ninjas. We only disguised ourselves as acrobat's, so our enemies will not know of our secrets," explained Li Xiang's father. "We our to find the sword and destroy it before it wrecks havoc."  
  
"That's great, Satoshi, Haruki and I are also on the same mission. We also have a map piece of the devil sword. Maybe we can work together." Aya said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm sorry, we must do this on our own." The fire-eater said solemnly.  
  
"What, but you can trust us." Satoshi said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we must ask you to leave." Li Xiang's mother requested.  
  
"But-" Aya was interrupted by Haruki.  
  
"No, they're right." said Haruki.  
  
"But Haruki, we're all on the same side. Can't we-"  
  
"Don't make it harder than it already is," Haruki said sternly, "The last thing we need is another person rivaling us for sword. We shouldn't interfere with their business."  
  
'I see, these are tough times. Ever since Yorunotobari came here, you just don't know who to trust these days.' Aya thought.  
  
---*---  
  
"Now I'll ask again, where is the map piece?" Mako demanded dangerously as he held the museum owner in a death grip.  
  
"I'm...telling you...I don't...know." The owner wheezed.  
  
"That is not the answer I'm looking for." Mako's grip tightened.  
  
"It's the truth! The map...someone stole it...last night."  
  
"Do you have any idea who?"  
  
"No...but...maybe...that one woman."  
  
"Woman?"  
  
"A woman...with pink hair...and wore green...clothing...it might have been her."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She...lives a few...blocks away from here."  
  
Mako smiled deviously, "Thank you for the information." As he said that, Mako snapped the man's neck.  
  
---*---  
  
Li Xiang's father heard a knock at the door, "Who could that be?"  
  
The fire-eater opened the door, "Can I help you?"  
  
Before he could react, a sword thrust into his chest.  
  
---*---  
  
"I wish Li Xiang would trust us." sighed Aya.  
  
"Don't worry they might come around." Satoshi said soothingly.  
  
"Haruki, are you sure that it was all right to not get involved in their situation?" questioned Aya.  
  
"Of course I'm sure." said Haruki.  
  
'I still think he's wrong. I know it's not our business, but I do want to help them out.' Aya thought, 'Ha ha, Kenji's right, I'm too helpful sometimes.'  
  
Aya glanced out the window, and notice there was smoke rising in the air from outside.  
  
"Hey, what is that?" Aya wondered. The three went outside to see where the smoke was coming from. People were screaming, and running around the place. Satoshi stopped one man to ask what was going on.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but what is all the commotion?" Satoshi asked.  
  
"There's a horrible fire. It's at the home of a traveling acrobat family!" replied the man.  
  
"A fire, at Li Xiang's home?!" Satoshi gasped.  
  
"We have to do something, Li Xiang's family might still be in there!" Aya cried.  
  
The three heroes rushed towards Li Xiang's home to find it burning in a blazing fire.  
  
"Aya! Satoshi! You two help put out the fire, I'll go inside to see if anyone is alive!" Haruki rushed into the burning building.  
  
"Haruki wait, it's too dangerous!" Aya protested, but it was too late.  
  
Satoshi placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Haruki's a tough guy, he'll be all right."  
  
'I hope so.' Aya thought worringly.  
  
---*---  
  
"Hello! Is anyone alive in here!" Haruki searched inside the house for any survivors. Haruki tried to go in one of the rooms, but he found that the blazing flames blocked his way. The archer took out his bow and arrow.  
  
"Water Arrow!" Haruki released the arrow. The arrow started to morph into water, extinguishing the fires, and giving Haruki a way through. The archer found Li Xiang's entire family all on the floor lying motionless. He checked on them and noticed they weren't burned, but covered in warm blood.  
  
"These people were murdered. Who could have done such a thing?" The archer heard a soft groaning sound from behind him. He turned around to see Li Xiang sprawled on the floor, her shirt was soaked with blood. Haruki rushed to her side, and checked her pulse. It was so faint.  
  
"I have to get her out of here." Haruki scooped up the wounded acrobat in his arms, and bolted out of the burning building.  
  
"Haruki!" cried Aya when she saw Haruki, with Li Xiang in his arms, dash out of the house.  
  
"Is she all right?" Aya asked worryingly.  
  
Satoshi checked Li Xiang's wound, "She's alive, but this wound is pretty serious."  
  
"Let's go back to the inn, and we can heal Li Xiang." said Aya. The two men nodded in agreement and rushed to the hotel, with the barely alive Li Xiang in Haruki's arms.  
  
---*---  
  
'What do you want?!' Li Xiang demanded.  
  
'The map, give it to me.' ordered Mako.  
  
'Li Xiang, get out of here now!' ordered Li Xiang's mother.  
  
'But mama-" Li Xiang protested.  
  
'Go now!' Li Xiang's mother held up a sword and charged at Mako. Mako merely dodged the assault, and conjured up a small black beam to pierce the woman's heart. Li Xiang, watched in horror, as her mother collapsed to the floor, covered in a pool of her own blood.  
  
'Mama, no!' Li Xiang cried. The acrobat clenched her weapon in anger.  
  
'You...You...YOU MURDERER!' Li Xiang charged at Mako.  
  
'Pathetic.' Mako smirked coldly at Li Xiang. The dark servant conjured up another black beam, and pierced Li Xiang in the stomach. A pained expression covered the acrobat's face. She collapsed against a wall, and slid down to the floor. Fortunately, Li Xiang was still barely alive.  
  
A dark soldier appeared, 'Master Mako, we couldn't find the map piece.'  
  
'What a pity, I guess I killed the wrong people.' Mako smirked.  
  
'The map!' thought Li Xiang. She had the map piece in her pocket! Before, Li Xiang lost consciousness, she heard Mako say something.  
  
'Burn this place to the ground.'  
  
---*---  
  
Li Xiang's eyes snapped open, and sat up straight in bed. Wait a minute, how did she get in bed? She checked her wound and found it completely healed. Li Xiang felt a presence right next to her. She turned around and saw Haruki, sleeping in a chair, with a blanket wrapped around him.  
  
'Did...Did he help me?' Li Xiang thought in wonder.  
  
'The map, do I still have it?' Li Xiang thought. She reached into her pocket, and sighed in relief when she found it was still there.  
  
Aya came into the room, "Oh, you're awake. Haruki healed your wound, the poor guy must be exhausted."  
  
Aya shook Haruki to wake him up. Satoshi then came into the room.  
  
"Hey, glad you're okay Li Xiang." Satoshi said kindly.  
  
"Do you remember anything? What happened at that fire?" Haruki asked.  
  
'My family, what about them? My parents, brothers, and sisters. Are they all right?' Li Xiang wondered.  
  
"Everyone, did my family survived?" Li Xiang asked. The three fighters face showed a pain expression, and they remained silent.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Aya spoke up, "You were the only one who survived."  
  
Li Xiang's eyes widen in shock. She clenched onto her blanket, "I see."  
  
"Are you going to be all right?" Satoshi asked.  
  
"Yes, but could you...leave me alone right now?" Li Xiang requested.  
  
Aya smiled sadly, "Sure."  
  
---*---  
  
Later on that night...  
  
"I'm worried about her." sighed Aya.  
  
"We're all worried, but I'm sure she'll be fine." Satoshi said soothingly.  
  
"Well, I can't take it anymore. You guys can stay there for all I care, but us girls got to look out for each other." Aya said matter-of-factly.  
  
Aya knocked on Li Xiang's door, "Li Xiang, it's me Aya. I came to check on you."  
  
The heroine waited for the acrobat's response, but there was no answer. Aya decided to enter her room anyway.  
  
"Li Xiang, are you feeling all-" Aya found Li Xiang's bed empty, and the window was wide open.  
  
"What? She's gone." Aya gasped.  
  
---*---  
  
"Maybe, I'll take a little walk." Haruki said to himself. The archer walked around the town, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice at the bar he was standing next to.  
  
"That voice, it sounds like Li Xiang." Haruki entered the quiet bar. Inside, everyone was looking fixated on someone on the stage. To his surprise, it was Li Xiang, sitting on a stool and singing with a microphone in her hand. She was singing a sad, but beautiful song.  
  
~ I'm standing in a clear meadow  
  
My dreams fade away like the clouds  
  
I lost my way to your comfort  
  
And I wonder how long can I hold on ~  
  
'She sings beautifully.' Haruki thought in amazement.  
  
~ It's just isn't so easy  
  
Things aren't what they use to be  
  
But I keep holding onto my dreams Catch me before I fall  
  
Just hold my hand and never let go... ~  
  
The song ended and everyone in the bar cheered wildly. Li Xiang took a bow and walked off stage.  
  
"Not bad."  
  
Li Xiang turned to see Haruki, "Haruki, you've been watching?"  
  
Haruki nodded, "You still upset?"  
  
"I am." replied Li Xiang.  
  
'What can I say? I can't tell her to cheer up, her family is gone.' Haruki thought to himself.  
  
"Li Xiang, Aya, Satoshi, and I have been wondering if you would like to come with us." said Haruki.  
  
"Travel with the three of you?" Li Xiang questioned.  
  
"It's all right if you don't want to."  
  
"I want nothing more then to kill the one who did this to my family. I can't travel with you now" said Li Xiang.  
  
"I see, you have revenge on your mind," Haruki stood up, "Would your family want that?"  
  
"Then what do you expect from me?" Li Xiang snapped, "I can't let my family's death go unpunished!"  
  
Haruki looked at her, "Right now, all you can think about is revenge, yet you failed to see what you true mission is. The mission your family can no longer continue."  
  
Li Xiang looked sadden by this, "Then...what can I do?"  
  
"I can't make your decisions for you. You have to figure that out on your own." As he said that, Haruki left Li Xiang to think.  
  
---*---  
  
The next day...  
  
"What? Li Xiang, disappeared again?" Satoshi exclaimed.  
  
"That's right, I went to go get her breakfast, but she wasn't there." said Aya.  
  
"Do you know where she is, Haruki?" Satoshi asked.  
  
"No idea." replied the archer, as he sipped some of his coffee.  
  
"Too bad, I was going to ask her if she wanted to come with me to put flowers on her family's grave," Aya said disappointedly, "I guess I'll go without her."  
  
"You want me to come with you?" Satoshi offered.  
  
"Nah, I'll be fine." Aya gathered up a bouquet of flowers and went to place where Li Xiang's family was buried.  
  
---*---  
  
"I wish Li Xiang feels better soon. I do want her to come with us, and traveling with boys all the time gets a little boring." Aya said to herself. When Aya reached the burial, she found Li Xiang kneeling over her family's grave.  
  
"Huh? It's Li Xiang." said Aya.  
  
"Um, hey there Li Xiang! Are you feeling better?" Aya asked politely.  
  
Li Xiang looked at her, "You gave them proper burials, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's the least we can do," said Aya. "Look, I'm sort of like you Li Xiang. I never met my real family, but I got a new family now."  
  
"You're adopted?" Li Xiang asked.  
  
"Yeah, at first it took me awhile to get used to them, but next thing I knew I was calling my adoptive parent, my mom and dad," Aya chuckled, "I also got a big brother, but he's a bit of bossy, overprotective jerk."  
  
---*---  
  
Meanwhile in the real world...  
  
"Hey, what does she mean by that?!" Kenji fumed.  
  
---*---  
  
Back to the anime world...  
  
"And if someone killed your family, would you go and avenge their death." Li Xiang asked.  
  
"No, I would move on, because that's what my family wants me to do," Aya replied, "My family, they want me to be happy, not stain my hands with blood."  
  
Li Xiang was deep in thought. She then spoke, "I've decided...I want to go with you."  
  
"What? Do you mean it?" Aya said excitingly.  
  
"My mind has been focusing too much on revenge, and I almost forgot what my real mission is," said Li Xiang, "Besides I owe you one."  
  
Aya smiled, 'Li Xiang...maybe there's hope for you yet.'  
  
The pupil of Tamahome, Satoshi speaking! Li Xiang has decided to come with us after all, and we finally made it to the kingdom of the famous martial artist, Ranma Satome. We find out that Ranma has one of the map pieces to the devil sword. To get it we have to enter in a Anything-goes-martial-arts- dancing-tournament. We have to watch out, because more of Yorunotobari's goons are going to be in our way. Next episode, 'Anything-goes-martial-arts- dancing-competition'. Only on 'The Eight Anime Kingdoms'. See ya there! ^_^V 


	9. Anything goes martial arts dancing

A/N Hello, all you reviewers out there! Here is the next chapter as promise, by the way I suggest you read a fic similar to my fic. It's call "Juliana, lady of the anime worlds" if you think she copied it, well your wrong. I almost thought she did at first, but I most have overreacted. Sorry if some of the characters seem OOC. On with the fic.  
  
Anything-goes-martial-arts-dancing-competition.  
  
---*---  
  
In the dark castle, Yorunotobari watched amusingly as Aya and the others got ready for their trip to Lord Ranma's kingdom. A smirk appeared on his handsome face, as he turned to the former Sailor Moon imprisoned inside a crystal cage next to his throne. Queen Serenity was alive, but she looked almost close to death.  
  
"Well, I must admit Queen Serenity you chose your warriors wisely." He said darkly to the sleeping queen.  
  
Two figures appeared before the dark lord, they bowed respectfully to him. One was a young woman with short silver hair, blue eyes, and had child-like features. The other was a young man, who looked similar to the woman, except masculine.  
  
"My lord, we have found out that the Lord Ranma has a piece of the map." said the woman.  
  
"Is that so? Investigate further, find some more information." ordered Yorunotobari.  
  
"Yes, my lord." the two said in unison.  
  
"And while you're at it, go kill that girl and her friends."  
  
"Yes, my lord. We will not fail you." As they said that, they disappeared.  
  
---*---  
  
1 day before they've reached Lord Ranma's kingdom...  
  
"Hey, Li Xiang! Are you ready?" Aya asked getting into a fighting position.  
  
"I'm ready when you are!" smiled Li Xiang.  
  
"Let's go!" The two shouted in unison. Li Xiang charged with a flying kick, but Aya dodged out of the way. Aya then did a somersault in mid-air and landed behind Li Xiang. Aya swept at her legs, but Li Xiang quickly jumped in the air. The two girls then began to exchange punches and kicks at each other.  
  
"Man, those two sure love to spar with each other." commented Satoshi.  
  
"It is good for Aya to actually spend sometime with someone her own gender." Haruki nodded solemnly.  
  
"There fighting style is also alike. I say they're both evenly matched."  
  
"Not exactly, though their fighting style is similar, Li Xiang is much faster, and Aya has more strength. Li Xiang lacks strength, so I'd say Aya has a bit of an advantage."  
  
The two girls collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.  
  
"I'm exhausted." Aya wheezed.  
  
"Me too." Li Xiang panted.  
  
"Wanna go for another round?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The two men fell over anime style.  
  
---*---  
  
"So where to Satoshi?" Aya asked the young pupil. Satoshi checked the map in his hand.  
  
"It says here that we will be arriving in Lord Ranma's kingdom. All right I always wanted to meet Ranma!" Satoshi said excitingly. Aya knew about Ranma, but she didn't see why Satoshi was so excited to see him. She always did like the anime Ranma ½, so she wondered what it would be like to meet Ranma in person.  
  
"And why are you so happy to meet him?" Aya asked  
  
"Ranma Satome is famous for his martial arts. Some say he's practically a martial artist genius." Aya looked at him dumbfounded, then burst out laughing. Everyone gave her odd looks, as she continued laughing.  
  
"Sorry but...hahaha...Ranma is anything...hahaha...but a genius! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Why are you laughing? He is a genius!" yelled Satoshi.  
  
"Satoshi, Satoshi, Satoshi," Aya shook her head. "If only you knew Ranma more than I do. If you think learning martial arts from a mummy Amazon and a panda who is your dad makes you a genius, then you need to get help. Ranma didn't learn all those special moves all on his own, you know. I also think that flashing your chest at opponents is not really much of strategy too."  
  
"How did you know about that?" Satoshi asked her suspiciously. Aya forgot this was the anime world, these people know nothing about them being characters from a comic.  
  
"Oh, um...I heard it from someone?" Lied Aya. Since Aya's companions were pretty gullible, they actually believed her.  
  
"Well, wherever you heard this kind of thing, it's not true." Satoshi said matter-of-factly. Therefore, the groupie shrugged it off and continued their usual journey.  
  
---*---  
  
Ranma's Kingdom...  
  
After a long walk, the four have finally arrived to Lord Ranma's kingdom. The four stared up in amazement at Ranma's palace, which resembled a Japanese mansion. In the front, there was a sign, where groups of people were standing around looking at it. Aya and the others squeezed their way through to look at it. It said:  
  
'Attention, martial artist and dancers:  
  
Lord Ranma has decided to have another Anything-goes-martial-arts- competition next Saturday at the Cat Cafe dance club. We will have a dancing competition for dancing couples only. The music theme shall be 'Techno Rave Dance Music." The prize will be a piece of the map of the legendary 'Devil Sword', a prize money of 200,000 gold zuni, and two weeks of learning martial arts from Lord Ranma himself. We hope to see you there!'  
  
"All right, this is great! Ranma has the piece of the map! I didn't know the anime kingdoms were so modern. I wonder why they don't have any cars here though." wondered Aya.  
  
"Cars were banned, because they caused air pollution and we didn't want any trees cut down to make streets. So people thought of other ways for transportation." explained Haruki.  
  
"Aya do you read what it said? 'Dancing couples only' and some of us can't dance." pointed out Satoshi.  
  
"Don't worry," There was small glint in Aya's eyes. "I'll enter in this competition and one of you boys have to do this with me.  
  
"You can dance?" blinked Satoshi. Aya fell over anime style.  
  
"Of course I can dance!" fumed Aya. "I've been dancing since I was young and I'm really good at it. But I'm going to need one of you boys to help me out, so I pick..." She pointed her finger at Satoshi. "...you Satoshi!"  
  
"Wh-Wh-What? Why me? Why not Haruki?" stuttered Satoshi.  
  
"Because it would be weird for a young gal like me to be dancing with an adult male. Besides, Haruki is the serious type, so he probably can't dance for shit." explained Aya.  
  
"Hey." said the slightly peeved Haruki.  
  
"Aya, I do not do dancing. I can hardly dance at all." indicated the young pupil.  
  
"That won't be a problem, because I'll teach you." replied Aya. An annoying female laugh filled the air that belong to a sliver haired woman with a man standing next to her.  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHO! You think you can beat us?" mocked the silver haired woman.  
  
"Who the hell are you two?" demanded Li Xiang.  
  
"Those two work for Yorunotobari." Haruki explained angrily.  
  
"I'm Kana." said the silver haired woman.  
  
"And I'm Yamato." said the silver haired man.  
  
"And together we are..." They got into a weird pose.  
  
"The Dark Duo!"  
  
The four fighters looked at them with huge sweatdrops appearing on their heads.  
  
"The Dark Duo? Not much of an original name, huh?" said Aya.  
  
"Indeed." agreed Haruki.  
  
"It's kind of embarrassing just listening to them." commented Satoshi.  
  
"I know." replied Li Xiang. The two servants fell over anime style.  
  
"Ohohohoho! Mock us will you?" sneered Kana.  
  
"If you two think you have the chance of beating us at martial arts dancing then think again." mocked Yamato.  
  
"Well, if you two are suppose to be Yorunotobari's servants then why don't you just take the map?"  
  
asked Satoshi. Aya bopped him on the head.  
  
"Don't give them ideas!" hissed the reincarnated priestess.  
  
"I was just wondering! You didn't have to hit me for it!" shouted Satoshi.  
  
"Heh, you two are never going to win if you concentrate on fighting each other then us." commented Yamato.  
  
"I think they'll never win, especially since that girl has the grace of a little birdie." laughed Kana. Aya had a look of death on her face.  
  
"What did you call me?" twitched Aya.  
  
"What? You don't like to be called a little birdie?" Kana teased. (a/n I heard from somewhere that 'Aya' meant bird or woven silk. I'm not sure.)  
  
"Nobody calls me 'Little Birdie' and gets away with it!" screamed Aya. "Just you two wait we'll beat you!"  
  
"Ahahahahaha! Good luck then!" The two laughed bitterly and walked away.  
  
"Aya, are you okay?" Li Xiang asked the still fuming Aya. The swordswoman was filled with great rage. She kept hearing Kana's annoying laugh and hearing her repeatedly saying...  
  
'Little birdie, Little birdie, Little birdie...'  
  
"I'll make her pay!" Aya's clenched fist shook with anger.  
  
"I'm guessing that you had a little history about this 'Little birdie' thing." asked Haruki.  
  
"Yeah, it all happened back at the orphanage." The scene started to go blurry as we start the flash back.  
  
---*---  
  
'It was play time in the orphanage and I was going to the toy chest to play with blocks.' said Aya's voice over.  
  
We see a younger, cute, more innocent looking Aya walking over to the toy chest picking up blocks.  
  
'And then one of the orphans stupidly left their roller skates lying on the floor.'  
  
The little Aya was about to go back to her spot when she tripped over a roller skate. She dropped her bricks and tried to prevent herself from falling by flapping her arms...like a bird.  
  
'Ever since that day everyone called me 'Little Birdie'.'  
  
---*---  
  
"Every time I hear someone call me 'Little Birdie' makes my blood boil!" screamed Aya.  
  
"Well, I guess if someone gave me an embarrassing childhood nickname I guess I would get mad too." piped in Li Xiang.  
  
"I guess I would too." said Satoshi.  
  
"Satoshi I knew you would understand! So will you help me?" asked Aya.  
  
"Well," Satoshi looked thoughtful. "Okay, I'll help you out, but you have to teach me how to dance."  
  
"All right I knew you'd help me out!" She gave Satoshi a big hug, causing him to blush.  
  
"H-H-Hey! N-No need to get all excited! Could you let go of me now? People are watching!" Satoshi said all embarrassed.  
  
"He he, do you smell puppy love, Haruki?" giggled Li Xiang.  
  
"No, just idiocy." Haruki rolled his eyes.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hello everyone, it's the beautiful Li Xiang here. Aya and Satoshi are getting ready for the competition, but what's this? Ranma's old rival Ryoga, and the okonomiyaki chief Ukyo are helping us out by teaching us Anything-goes-martial-arts-dancing-competition. With new moves and a new look, Aya and Satoshi might have a chance to win, but it looks like somebody is in their way of doing that. Next episode "Shall we dance?" only on "The Eight Anime Kingdoms" bye for now! ^_^V 


	10. Shall we dance?

A/N Sorry for not updating soon enough. Well, here is the next chapter, it'll be boring first, but later on it will be interesting. Sorry if the characters seem OOC. I haven't watched the anime or the manga of Ranma 1/2 in a while. On with the fic.  
  
Shall We Dance?  
  
---*---  
  
After a week of practicing dance moves, Satoshi became quite the dancer, thanks to Aya's choreography.  
  
"All right Satoshi! You're really getting the hang of this." said Aya.  
  
"Thanks!" Satoshi said proudly.  
  
Even though these two have been practicing for days, they still were not fully prepared for the competition. They needed a miracle, but who knew that their 'miracle' was a little black pig.  
  
---*---  
  
Satoshi was tired from all that dancing, but he was used to it, because of all that training with the Suzaku seishis. He sat on a rock and rested for a while. As he was relaxing, he noticed two little girls hugging a little black piglet.  
  
"Wow! It's a little piggy!" squealed one girl.  
  
"It's so cute! I wanna hold it!" squealed the other girl, as she held the pig what looked more like a death grip than a hug. The little pig squirmed out of the girl's arms and ran as quickly as his little legs can go. The pig was actually quite fast, faster than the two girls chasing it.  
  
"Uh-oh, I better do something or those girls will squeeze that pig, until he bursts like a balloon." When the little black pig ran by him, he grabbed it, and hid it behind his back, until the girls were out of sight.  
  
"Phew! That was a close one, wasn't it, little guy?" Satoshi held the pig in his arms. The piglet squealed and tried to break free.  
  
"Hey, relax I'm not going to eat you. I don't even like pork." Satoshi said soothingly. When Satoshi got a glance of the pig up close, he noticed it wore a yellow bandanna, with black spots on it.  
  
"But I'm going to take you with me, you'll never know when someone is going to find you and turn you into sweet and sour pork dish."  
  
---*----  
  
"Ryoga! Ryoga! Ryoga, where are you?" hollered a young woman. The young woman had long brown hair, wore a purple tank top, with tight black pants, she wore a belt around her torso, and strapped to her back was a massive spatula.  
  
"Ryoga! Where is that stupid pig?" growled the young woman.  
  
'Ever since that waitress, from the restaurant, spilled that cold drink on him, he turned into his cursed form and ran off.' She thought.  
  
"Hm? I hear I familiar voice." Aya looked around and noticed the young woman walking by them.  
  
"AH! I know that large spatula from anywhere!" Aya raced towards the woman at full speed. The woman turned around and was face to face with Aya.  
  
"Hey, you're Ukyou, right?" Aya then shoved a notepad and pen in the surprised Ukyou's face.  
  
"Can I have your autograph?" beamed the young priestess. Haruki then pulled her away.  
  
"You have to excuse our friend, she's been hit too many times on the head." explained Haruki.  
  
"What was that?!" Aya asked dangerously, giving Haruki a demonic look.  
  
"Uh, I mean she's just a little hyped up today." gulped Haruki.  
  
"Better." Aya said sweetly, yet still a little dangerously.  
  
"Hey! Aya, Haruki, Li Xiang!" Satoshi walked up to them with the pig in his arms.  
  
"Satoshi, where did you get that pig?" Aya pointed at the black piglet.  
  
"I found this guy running around streets." replied Satoshi.  
  
"Wait a minute, that's no ordinary pig, I've seen him before." Aya looked at the pig.  
  
"Ryoga! So that's where you've been! You stupid little piggy, you had me worried." Ukyou held the pig by the bandanna around it's neck.  
  
"Huh? You mean Ryoga, one of Ranma's generals and former rivals." asked Satoshi.  
  
"He's also the guy who has no sense of direction and fell into the spring of drowned pig." said Ukyou. Ryoga glared at her.  
  
"You mean you guys still haven't found a way to end your curse?" asked Aya.  
  
"We're still looking. Anyway, thanks for finding Ryoga. How about we all go to my restaurant and I'll make some of my famous okonomiyaki (Japanese Pizza) for you?" offered Ukyou.  
  
"All right sounds great!" chirped Aya.  
  
---*---  
  
"So you got lost trying to find the bathroom, how pathetic." said Ukyou as she whipped up the batter for her okonomiyaki.  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Ryoga, who just transformed back to his human form. His human form was that of a young man, with black hair, he had fangs like a vampire even though he isn't one, wore a yellow shirt with black baggy pants, and wore the same bandanna from before.  
  
Ukyou ignored him and chatted with the four warriors, who were sitting on chairs, eating their okonomiyaki.  
  
"You know this restaurant has gotten a lot bigger since I last came here." said Li Xiang.  
  
"Well, thanks to Ranma I've been getting lots of customers." Ukyou said cheerfully and poured the batter on the hot grill.  
  
"So what brings you strangers to our kingdom?" The okonomiyaki chief asked politely.  
  
"We're here because we heard that Lord Ranma had a map piece of the 'Devil Sword'." explained Aya.  
  
"I see, so you're entering that competition." said Ryoga.  
  
"Yeah, but these two cocky idiots, who happen to work for Yorunotobari are competing against us. Also, we're not really prepared for this competition." explained Aya.  
  
"Hmmm..." Ryoga thought for a moment. "All right, we'll help you."  
  
"Eh? What do you mean 'we'?" asked Ukyou.  
  
"What I mean is Ukyou and I are going to help these two out." said Ryoga.  
  
"What? You'll do that for us Ryoga-san?" Li Xiang said excitingly.  
  
"It's a martial artist's duty to repay anyone who has helped them," said Ryoga.  
  
"Ryoga, we can't do that! Ranma will have our heads, if he found out we help these two with the competition." warned Ukyou.  
  
"He won't find out. Besides, he won't do anything to you, because you're his childhood friend." stated Ryoga.  
  
"Well, all right, since these four fighters have nothing bad on their minds, I guess it wouldn't hurt to do this." agreed Ukyou  
  
"Wow! Thank you so much. So where do we start?" Aya asked cheerfully.  
  
---*---  
  
"Here's is where your training begins." Ryoga and Ukyou led the four fighters to what seemed to be an arcade.  
  
'Wow, the anime world is a lot more modern than I thought." Aya thought her to herself.  
  
"But how will playing video games help them train for the competition, it's only a week away." reminded Haruki.  
  
"That's all we need to complete this training. Anyway, this game will help you out." Ryoga pointed to a large Dance Dance Revolution game.  
  
"A DDR game?"  
  
"When in anything-goes-martial-arts-dancing, the dancing couple must learn to predict each other's moves. Think of it like learning a new routine from a choreographer." explained Ukyou.  
  
"The competition has three rounds. The first one is that of a DDR game. The ten competitors with the highest score move to the next round. The second round is where the couples go on the dance floor and demonstrate their dance moves; a scoreboard will rate how well you did. On the last round, the two remaining dancing couples will face off against each other on a two on two match." Ryoga explained matter-of-factly.  
  
"You get everything so far?" Ukyou asked Aya and Satoshi, who just nodded their heads like bobble headed dolls, in response.  
  
"Then let's get started, we'll start on the easy level first!" said Ukyou  
  
Aya and Satoshi stepped onto the game control pads. Since Aya played this game before, she knew how to play. She started on a new game and then the two started to play the game. The two were able to play the first round with no trouble at all.  
  
"That wasn't so hard." said Aya.  
  
"Yeah, I guess this training won't be as bad as it looks." commented Satoshi.  
  
---*---  
  
An hour or so later...  
  
"...Ow..."  
  
"Pain..."  
  
After an hour of playing the game, the two were sprawled on the floor groaning in pain. At first, the game was easy, but after the next three or so levels later, it got harder.  
  
"Oh come on, is that all you can do?" barked Ukyou.  
  
"Hey, lay off we're only human," groaned Aya.  
  
"Looks like this is going to take a while." sighed Ryoga  
  
Therefore, for a week, Aya and Satoshi practiced their skills on the DDR game. They were beginning to improve, and then later on they were able to play the game like experts. The two now could even master the hardest level! Then came the day of the competition...  
  
"Aya and Satoshi, I must say you two have improved." commented Ryoga. Aya and Satoshi beamed.  
  
"But you two don't look like dancers." said Ukyou. The two looked confused.  
  
"First of all, you're not entering the competition in those clothes." Li Xiang gestured to the Aya and Satoshi's clothing.  
  
"What's wrong with the way we dress?" asked Satoshi curiously.  
  
"Well, it's not exactly dance material, so we got you these new ones." Haruki opened a bag and handed the two their 'dancing' clothes.  
  
"Now put these on, you two have a competition to win."  
  
---*---  
  
At the competition, in the Cat Cafe club...  
  
"I have to admit, the anime world has good fashion sense." commented Aya, as she placed on her black fingerless glove on her right hand.  
  
Aya wore a very stylish outfit of red and blue. She wore a red tank top, with sparkly rhinestones decorated across the chest. She wore navy blue sparkly flares, with a red rose print on the pant leg, and she wore a chain around her waist. She also wore a fingerless black glove on her right hand, wore silver rings on the other, and dark sunglasses on her head to give her that cool bad girl look.  
  
"I feel like an idiot." Satoshi, however, wore a black trench coat over his outfit.  
  
"Come on Satoshi, don't be shy!" Ukyou gave him a comforting smile. She then pulled off his trench coat to reveal his outfit.  
  
Satoshi's outfit looked similar to Aya's, except instead of rhinestones on his shirt, it had a thick blue line across his chest, and he wore baggy navy blue jeans, with a chain around his waist. On both his hands were black fingerless gloves, around his neck was a necklace with a silver cross, and he wore dark sunglasses over his eyes. To complete his look, he wore one of those temporary tattoo bands, around his forearm.  
  
"Satoshi you look great. I don't know why you're trying to hide it." assured Li Xiang.  
  
"You should dress like this more often, you look a lot cuter." complimented Aya.  
  
"You think so?" Satoshi blushed.  
  
"Yup, now come on, they're about to start." Aya then dragged Satoshi to the place where all the competitors were lined up.  
  
"Good evening, young dancers!" greeted a female voice with a Chinese accent. The voice belonged to a purple haired woman, who we all know from the Ranma series as, Shampoo.  
  
"I am Shampoo, your announcer." Shampoo said cheerfully, holding a microphone, so everyone could hear her.  
  
"And I'm Mousse, your co-announcer." greeted a man with long black hair, wearing a Chinese robe with long sleeves, and also wore thick glasses.  
  
"And is here great ruler Ranma Satome." chirped Shampoo.  
  
"Great Ruler? What a bunch of bull." Mousse muttered under his breath. Of course, Shampoo heard this and bashed him over the head with her microphone. They then stepped aside to let Ranma and his wife Akane, through.  
  
Ranma was a tall man, with black hair tied into a braid, and wore a red Chinese robe with a dragon imprinted on it. Akane was a pretty young woman, with short dark hair, and wore a yellow Chinese dress.  
  
"Hello martial artists and dancers, I'm glad all of you came here!" greeted Ranma. "There is nothing much I can say, except good luck to all of you."  
  
"Heh, if it isn't that idiot Ranma." scoffed Ryoga who was watching from aside.  
  
Ryoga use to be Ranma's old rival, but after Ranma married his beloved Akane, he finally admit defeat, and decided to become Ranma's general.  
  
"You're still mad at Ranma for marrying Akane, aren't you?" asked Ukyou.  
  
"Yes." Ryoga replied sadly.  
  
"I know, I feel just the way you do, but the other rulers of the anime kingdoms, told us to not interfere with their relationship."  
  
"I see that Akane-san must be of great importance to Ryoga-san." said Li Xiang.  
  
"That's love for you." Haruki said solemnly.  
  
"Rule is simple, we have three rounds." explained Shampoo.  
  
"The first round, is that of a Dance Dance Revolution game." explained Mousse.  
  
"Second round, the couple go on dance floor, and scoreboard rate how you do." said Shampoo with her Chinese accent.  
  
"In the last round, the last two competitors will face off, in a two against two match. If either of your partner is knocked out or out of the dance floor, you lose." said Mousse.  
  
"Let's get ready to dance!" The two exclaimed.  
  
"We're going to win this match easily." said the confident Aya.  
  
"Of course we will." agreed the confident Satoshi.  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHO!!! Well, well, well, if it isn't the little birdie." laughed a familiar voice.  
  
"And her lousy sidekick." sneered another familiar voice.  
  
A vein pop appeared on the reincarnated priestess and the disciple's head, as they turned around and met face to face with Kana and Yamato aka 'The Dark Duo'. Instead of wearing their usual black costumes and flowing capes, they wore modern clothing.  
  
Kana wore bracelets all over arms, she also wore a sliver spaghetti strapped top, a sparkly black mini skirt, and black knee length boots that should be numbing her feet right now, considering how high the heels are.  
  
Yamato wore a silver button up t-shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, tight black leather pants, and dress boots. On his arm was a black dragon tattoo; on one of his ears was a silver skull earring, and he wore black sunglasses over his eyes.  
  
"I love that outfit Aya, you have got to tell me the name of the thrift store." Kana said in a snobby voice. As much as Aya loved to rip out all that short silver hair on Kana's head, she decided to get them back at their own game.  
  
"Oh great, it the DORK Duo." Aya said flatly.  
  
"THAT'S DARK DUO!" yelled the servants.  
  
"Anyway, we're up first for the first round. So long little birdie!" Kana laughed, as she and Yamato went to the first round.  
  
Aya growled in anger and attempted to beat Kana to a pulp, "Why that little..."  
  
Satoshi held her back, "Hey, hey, chill out. Save your energy for the competition."  
  
"I'll...get...her!" Aya vowed angrily.  
  
---*---  
  
Luckily, Aya and Satoshi were able to pass the first two rounds and have made it to the final match. Kana and Yamato have also made it to the final match.  
  
"All right, it is now time for the last round." said Mousse.  
  
"In last round is Kana and Yamato vs. Aya and Satoshi." said Shampoo.  
  
"Will the fighters please come to the dance floor?" said Mousse.  
  
The four came to the dance floor. The dance floor had amazing tiles, which light up when the four stepped on them.  
  
"Now, the rules are simple. In the last round, you and your partner must fight your opponent. If your partner is knocked out, or out of the dance floor, you lose. Are we clear?" asked Mousse.  
  
"Yes!" The four said unision.  
  
"Then begin!" After Mousse declared the fight, dance music began to play from the speakers.  
  
"Prepare to lose, little birdie." sneered Kana as she got into a fighting stance.  
  
"You wish." growled Aya as she too got into a fighting stance.  
  
"So, let's see what the student of Tamahome can do." Yamato took off his sunglasses and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Bring it on." Satoshi also took off his sunglasses, and got into a fighting stance.  
  
Kana and Yamato then lunged forward, and tried to punch them in the face, but Aya and Satoshi, at the same time, block their assault, and strikes with a kick. Kana and Yamato both stumbled back then lunged forward again. (a/n I can't describe fights. ^^;)  
  
The four fighters then started to exchange punches and kicks to each other. Both of the fighters moved just as their partners did and in perfect rhythm too.  
  
Kana and Aya then faced off against each other, while Satoshi and Yamato fought. Aya lashed out with a crescent kick, but Kana blocked it, and swept at Aya feet. The heroine fell back, but managed to keep her footing.  
  
"Not bad." commented Kana.  
  
"I'm a lot better than you think." smirked Aya.  
  
The two female fighters then lunged forward and grabbed each other by the shoulders, attempting to push the each other out of the dance floor.  
  
"I won't lose to you!" growled Aya.  
  
"HA! Why don't you go build a nest, little birdie!" taunted Kana.  
  
Aya's left eye twitched, "Little...BIRDIE?!"  
  
Aya's grip on Kana's shoulders tightens with rage. She put her right foot on Kana's stomach, pushing off hard, rocketed skywards and back-flipped, both her feet slamming into Kana's chin, snapping her head back. Aya perfectly executed a back handspring and stood up.  
  
Kana stumbled backwards and was stunned from that hit. Kana then took out a compact mirror from out of nowhere, checked her face, and notice there was a small --but still noticeable-- scratch on her face.  
  
"Oh no! My face!" gasped Kana. The dark servant gave Aya a cold glare, and broke the compact in her hand.  
  
"You'll pay!" growled Kana.  
  
To Satoshi and Yamato...  
  
The two men fought with such determination. Yamato lashed with a fury of lightning punches, Satoshi, however, was quick enough to block them. They both jumped up and did an air kick. Yamato's kick was about to connect with Satoshi's jaw, but Satoshi lashed his leg aside, and his foot connected with Yamato's chest. As Yamato plummeted to the floor, with Satoshi's foot still on in his chest, Satoshi weighed Yamato down so he would slam onto the floor. Satoshi landed perfectly on the floor, with Yamato helping him cushioning his landing.  
  
"Oops, sorry, did I hurt you?" Satoshi joked innocently.  
  
"Get off me!" Yamato shoved him off. Satoshi recoiled and went back to Aya's side. Kana helped Yamato back on his feet.  
  
"Yamato, should we get more serious?" Kana asked in a smooth voice.  
  
"Yes, we should." The two smiled deviously, Aya and Satoshi did not know what they had in store.  
  
"Hey! Are we going to talk or are we going to fight?" Aya demanded impatiently.  
  
"Just you wait, because you..." Kana trailed off.  
  
"Are about to experience..." Yamato continued her sentence.  
  
"The power of 'The Dark Duo'!" The two said in unison, and got into another ridiculous pose. A massive sweat drop appeared on everyone's head.  
  
"Um, right. O_o;;" Aya and Satoshi sweat dropped.  
  
Though the two servants threat seemed extremely non-threatening, they actually were holding back the whole time.  
  
"Prepare yourselves!" The dark servants lunged forward again. This time Kana and Yamato fought with more force, making it a little difficult for Aya and Satoshi to defend themselves.  
  
"Take this!" Kana leaped into the air and did a vicious spinning back kick. The kick connected with Aya's side, she was thrown back, and was about to go crashing out of the dance floor.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Li Xiang.  
  
"Aya! Look out!" cried Haruki.  
  
But miraculously, Satoshi quickly caught her, before she fell out.  
  
"You all right?" Satoshi held Aya by the waist.  
  
"I-I-I'm fine!" Aya blushed, pulling away from his grip.  
  
"OHOHOHOHO! Not so tough are you?" mocked Kana.  
  
"Hey, Satoshi do you remember what Ryoga and Ukyou taught us?" Aya asked.  
  
"I do." Satoshi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay, now let's show them what dancing is all about!" cheered Aya.  
  
Aya and Satoshi then turned their backs on the Dark Duo; in perfect rhythm, they started to do multiple back flips, they then leaped into the air, and landed perfectly on Kana and Yamato's shoulders. The two heroes started to repeatedly stomp on their shoulders, causing the dark servants great pain. The Dark Duo found this irritating and pushed them off their shoulders. Aya and Satoshi couldn't react in time to land properly, so it looked like they were about to crash headfirst into the floor, but miraculously they gently floated back down.  
  
Outside of the dance floor, Li Xiang is quietly casting a spell, to prevent the two from falling.  
  
"Li Xiang." Haruki looked at her suspiciously.  
  
She gave him an innocent look, "What?"  
  
As the two heroes floated back on the floor, they once again got into a fighting stance. The Dark Duo backed away. They didn't know what to do next.  
  
"Y-Y-You two can't possibly be human!" stuttered the frighten dark servants.  
  
"Oh, we're more human than you think," smirked Aya. "Satoshi, shall we finish them off?"  
  
"Let's do it." The two heroes took a running start, jumped high in the air, then sent a double flying jump kick to the Dark Duo, sending them flying out of the dance floor.  
  
"And Kana and Yamato are out of the dance floor! Aya and Satoshi are the winners!" declared Mousse.  
  
"All right!" Aya and Satoshi gave each other a high five.  
  
"Yes!" cheered Li Xiang, Haruki, Ukyou, and Ryoga from aside.  
  
"Not quite!" Kana and Yamato stomped back to the dance floor.  
  
"What are you talking about? We beat you!" yelled Aya.  
  
"Humph! Even if you did win, we would have taken that map anyway." scoffed Yamato.  
  
"So we'll take that map by force if necessary!" Kana then snapped her fingers, and the two servants outfits turned back to their original black costumes.  
  
"You two just don't know when to give up!" Aya and Satoshi resumed their fighting stance.  
  
"We promise you this fight will be different!" Kana and Yamato attacked. This time the two were fighting more fiercely than ever, Aya and Satoshi had an even harder time fighting these two than before.  
  
"How did they get so strong?" The two heroes fell back.  
  
"Do you see these bracelets we're wearing?" The Dark Duo showed them they had spike bracelets on their wrists.  
  
"These special bracelets help increase our speed and strength." smirked Yamato. The dark servants then sent a crescent kick in the ribs to the two heroes. For Aya and Satoshi, the kick felt like they were hit in the ribs with a metal pipe.  
  
"Ow! What was that?" Aya glanced at them and noticed that the tips and heels on their shoes were made out of steel.  
  
"Hey! That's cheating!" yelled Satoshi.  
  
"Yeah, in anything-goes-martial-arts-dancing you can't use any special devices and weapons!" yelled Aya.  
  
"Bad guys don't play by the rules!" Kana and Yamato then continued their assault. Aya and Satoshi fought as hard as they could, but they just couldn't keep up.  
  
"That's enough!" boomed a voice.  
  
"What?" The Dark Duo looked up. Ranma came to the dance floor and stood in front of Aya and Satoshi.  
  
"Ryoga, Ucc-chan, Shampoo, Mousse, I want you to clear this place." ordered Ranma.  
  
"Right!" The four had all the competitors and other people who came to the competition to evacuate the building.  
  
"I suggest you leave if you know what's good for ya." Ranma cracked his knuckles.  
  
"He thinks he can beat us?" mocked Kana.  
  
"Let's get him!" Kana and Yamato lunged forward and tried to attack Ranma with a fury of kicks and punches. However, Ranma seemed to dodge them all, he didn't even try to attack. He just kept dodging every attack they threw at him.  
  
'I see what he's trying to do!' thought Aya, as she watched Ranma prepare with the attack, which she remembered from the anime series.  
  
"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!!!!" Ranma then raised his arm in an uppercut. Amazingly, a tornado appeared out of his arm, the twisting arc then engulfed Kana and Yamato.  
  
The two servants spun wildly in the tornado, "Wh-What it this?!"  
  
"It's a special technique that I learned years ago. 'The Dragon's Heaven blast'." Ranma said confidently.  
  
The servants screamed, "AAAAHHHH!!!! YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF US!" The two quickly teleported, and when the tornado disappeared, the two were gone.  
  
"What was that?" gasped Satoshi.  
  
"That Satoshi was the 'Hiryu Shoten Ha' one of Ranma's most powerful techniques." said Aya.  
  
"You see the move is about the use of temperatures. In order to do this, when your opponent is attacking you, you must not attack back, only dodge. When you fight, you are also releasing your battle aura. Since your opponent is attacking, he is releasing his aura. To make this move work, you must lead your opponent into a spiral, and when you are in the center, you must make the finishing move into an uppercut. With your cool calmness and opponent's hot aura, you create a twister from your arm, hitting your opponent." Aya explained.  
  
"Where did you learn all this stuff?" Satoshi asked in amazement.  
  
"I'm glad you know about it, because I will be teaching it to you for the next two weeks." said Ranma.  
  
"So, now that you won, what shall we do?" asked Ryoga.  
  
"Well, since the competition is over, let's dance!" cheered Aya.  
  
"Yeah!" cheered everyone else.  
  
"Mousse, bring everyone back inside! And crank up the music!" cheered Ranma. When everyone was back inside, the music blared from the speakers, and everyone danced the night away.  
  
Hello, this is the great martial artist Ranma Satome, speaking. The four heroes are now training with the fabulous me, and the other generals. It looks like Aya and Satoshi are having another one of their fights. This episode is mostly about Aya and Satoshi's relationship, so nothing exciting happens, except Kana and Yamato come back for revenge. Next episode "I think I like you." only on 'The Eight Anime Kingdoms!' Ah, young love is sweet! ^_^V 


	11. I think I like you

A/N Hello and welcome back to my fic! I know my story doesn't seem very good and the endings are crappy, but I'll try extra hard for you guys! So here is the new chapter, I don't own anything and please tell your friends about this fic, because I need more reviews! I also want you people to tell me about your opinion on my original characters. I hope nobody thinks they're annoying or hates them; I want everyone to like them. Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
I think I like you  
  
---*---  
  
Meanwhile in the real world...(a/n Kenji: It's about time I get a scene. Me: Shut up!)  
  
'For a about a week, the four warriors trained under the knowledge of Ranma Satome and his generals.' Kenji read the comic.  
  
"Kenji!" called a female voice from downstairs.  
  
'Oh no, mom and dad!' Kenji thought panicky.  
  
"Kenji, Aya has been gone for a while, why isn't she back from her job?" asked his mother.  
  
'Think, Kenji, think, if I tell mom and dad that Aya is stuck in another world, they'll kill me for sure or won't believe me at all!' Kenji thought for a while to think up a good excuse.  
  
"Um, mom? Aya called about an hour ago, and she said she agreed to help the kung-fu instructor to clean the dojo after they close." Kenji said nervously.  
  
His mother sounded convinced, "All right, when she does get home, tell her that your father and I are going on a business trip. We'll be back in a week, and try to get along the both of you."  
  
"Okay!" Kenji replied, "Phew! I hope that's enough time for Aya to get back."  
  
"And by the way Kenji, your friend Yamaji is here for a visit." said his mom.  
  
'What? What's he doing here? Other than that, I can't let him see the comic!' Kenji tried to look for a good place to hide it, but Yamaji already came up to the attic.  
  
"Hey, Kenji where have you been?" Yamaji entered the attic. Yamaji is Kenji's classmate, and they go to school together. Yamaji is a rather attractive boy, with his brown hair, slightly tan skin, and blue eyes.  
  
"You were suppose to come to the arcade today, we waited for three hours." Yamaji noticed the comic in Kenji's hand.  
  
"Hey, what's that you got in your hand?" Yamaji pointed out.  
  
"Uh, nothing!" Kenji hid the comic behind his back.  
  
"What are you hiding, if it's a porno magazine then let me have a peek!" Yamaji tried to take the comic from Kenji.  
  
"Do I look like a pervert to you?!"  
  
"C'mon be a pal!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Hey, there's a pretty girl at your front door!"  
  
"Huh? Where?"  
  
Yamaji grabbed the comic while Kenji was distracted, "YOINK!"  
  
'Oh shit!' thought Kenji panicky.  
  
"What the-? What are you doing with a manga? I thought you said you hated that stuff." said Yamaji.  
  
"I do! Look, you might think I'm crazy-"  
  
"Not only that, this character here looks just like your sister, Aya. Hey, she looks pretty hot for an anime character." commented Yamaji, ignoring Kenji.  
  
Kenji grabbed the comic and bonked Yamaji on the head, "Will you listen to me!"  
  
"The reason why that character looks like Aya, because it is Aya and she's trapped in the comic!" Kenji almost screamed.  
  
Yamaji stood there looking confused, then after a few seconds he burst out laughing.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're kidding right?" He laughed.  
  
"I'm not, and I'll prove it to you!" Kenji handed the book to Yamaji. Yamaji looked at the part where it was blank, and then to his horror, pictures magically appeared on the page.  
  
Yamaji screamed, drop the comic as if it were a poisonous snake, and jumped into Kenji's arms.  
  
Kenji sweat dropped and dropped Yamaji on the floor, where he fell on his bottom.  
  
---*---  
  
In Ranma's Kingdom...  
  
"EEK! PERVERT!" screamed a servant lady, as she threw a bowl at a tiny old man, who was carrying what seem to be panties and bras in a sack.  
  
"Hohoho...What a collection! These panties sure look expensive, they must belong to Akane! Nothing to start the day then collecting royal underwear!" cackled the old man.  
  
This perverted old man is none other than Happosai, the leech of the Ranma series. For those of you who do not know Happosai, I'll give a small explanation. Happosai is the founder of the Anything-goes-martial-arts school. This small perverted old man collects under garments for a living, and always causes trouble for the Ranma crew.  
  
"I've been hearing rumors about four strangers inside the palace learning some techniques from Ranma. The good thing is, two of them are BEAUTIFUL young women! I got to check them out myself!" Happosai said gleefully and headed towards the training ground.  
  
---*---  
  
"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" Satoshi hits a rock with his index finger, shattering the hard object.  
  
"That was perfect Satoshi! All that training helped you master the 'Bakusai Tenketsu'." commented Ryoga.  
  
The 'Bakusai Tenketsu' or 'Breaking Point' involves seeing the breaking point of something with your mind, and hitting it with one finger, shattering the object. This only works on objects made of stone and rock, however. The 'Breaking Point' is that in training to do it, the trainee's threshold for pain increases by a large factor. The trainees is able to take a larger amount of damage, as well as keep fighting for extended periods of time without really tiring.  
  
Satoshi cringed when he had flashbacks of all that really tough and painful training. First, Ryoga had Satoshi stand still, and then he swung a rock hanging from a rope at the young disciple, so he could break it when it is coming at him. Unfortunately, Satoshi would miss most of the time and the rock would ram into him. There was this one time when Satoshi was able to hit the rock with his finger, but then it caused his finger to break. However, this training helped Satoshi take a lot of pain and increase his stamina.  
  
"Well, I couldn't have done it without your training." Satoshi chuckled nervously.  
  
"At least your training wasn't as bad as mine." said Haruki as he healed his scratches and cuts.  
  
For Haruki, Ranma has been teaching him the 'Cat Fist' technique. In order to learn the 'Cat Fist' a trainee's fear of cats must reach it's peak. It suppresses the fear of cats by acting like one. In this state, the trainee is near invincible.  
  
Since Haruki has no fear of cats, Ranma used a trick that his father once did when he was learning the 'Cat Fist'. Ranma tied strings of dried fish all over Haruki and pushed him into a pit...full of hungry cats.  
  
"I wonder how the girls are doing?" wondered Satoshi.  
  
"I don't know, but I think the girls are taking it pretty hard like us." replied Haruki.  
  
---*---  
  
"And one, and two, and three..." With the girls, they were simply practicing basic aerobic exercise. The girls were not even breaking a sweat, because they are girls and they have it very easy.  
  
---*---  
  
"Ranma!" Mousse, the co-announcer from before, ran up to Ranma.  
  
"Someone has trespassed into the palace!" exclaimed Mousse.  
  
"Uh Mousse, I'm over here." Ranma sweatdropped, when Mousse was facing Haruki and not Ranma.  
  
"Put your glasses on, stupid!" Ryoga said irritably.  
  
"Eh?" Mousse placed his thick glasses back on and saw Haruki. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"Sorry about Mousse, he's blind as a bat when he's not wearing his glasses." apologized Ryoga.  
  
"So what's the trouble?" asked Ranma.  
  
"It's Happosai, he's been stealing under garments again!" said Mousse.  
  
"The old man? I thought I banned him from my palace." said Ranma.  
  
"Who's Happosai?" asked Satoshi.  
  
"Just a leech that always causes trouble. We better hurry and get to the girls." said Ranma.  
  
---*---  
  
"Hey, Akane!" Ranma called for his wife.  
  
"Oh, hi Ranma!" Akane greeted her husband with a kiss.  
  
"What seems to be the trouble, Ranma-san?" asked Li Xiang.  
  
"A man named Happosai has been sneaking around the palace." explained Haruki.  
  
"We heard he's on his way here so when he comes, we'll get rid of him." explained Ryoga.  
  
Meanwhile with Happosai...  
  
"There they are!" Happosai grinned, while he hid behind a bush. Happosai scanned the area and noticed Aya and Li Xiang.  
  
"Whoa! That must be them! They're more beautiful then I ever imagine!" Happosai started picturing what his life would be like with Aya and Li Xiang.  
  
"I better go introduce myself!" Happosai then hopped out of the bush and ran straight towards Aya and Li Xiang.  
  
"HEY PRETTY GIRLS! YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME?!" Hollered Happosai.  
  
"I'm guessing that's Happosai." said Satoshi.  
  
"Yup, that's him," Ranma turned to Aya and Li Xiang. "Okay girls, this is your test. I want you to use some of the techniques we showed you and use them on Happosai."  
  
"With pleasure." Aya and Li Xiang cracked their knuckles.  
  
"SHI SHI HOKOUDAN!" Aya channeled her negative energy in her hands and fired the blast at Happosai.  
  
"MOKO TAKABISHA!" Li Xiang channeled her positive energy in her hands and fired the blast at Happosai.  
  
The two blasts impacted with Happosai, sending him flying out of the training grounds.  
  
"DOES THAT MEAN NOOOOOOOO?!?!?!?!?!?" hollered Happosai as he went flying.  
  
As Happosai went flying through the air, he dropped his sack and all the undergarments he collected fluttered to the ground. A black bra fell onto Satoshi's arm.  
  
"Huh? Who's are these, they're kind of small." Satoshi looked at the bra curiously.  
  
"Satoshi..."  
  
"Eh?" Satoshi turned around to see a very demonic looking Aya glaring at him.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" Aya drew back her arm, and jetted it forward, slamming it in Satoshi's face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the disciple as he went flying into orbit.  
  
---*---  
  
"Stupid violent macho chick..." muttered Satoshi, as he covered the ice pack on his bruised cheek.  
  
"It's amazing you're still alive," Haruki placed his hand over Satoshi's bruise and a warm light emitted from his palm. "I never knew Aya was that strong."  
  
"Woman can be scary sometimes," said Ranma.  
  
"She didn't have to punch me so hard." Satoshi rubbed his now healed cheek.  
  
"It's kind of your fault anyway. You had her bra in your hands." pointed out Ryoga.  
  
"How was I suppose to know they belonged her!" yelled Satoshi.  
  
"But I'm sure she didn't mean it. The best thing to do is apologized to your girlfriend." said Ranma.  
  
"I guess you're...wait a minute, she is not my girlfriend!" protested Satoshi, "She's too violent, anyways."  
  
Ranma slapped Satoshi's back jovially. "Ah, that's no way to talk about woman, Satoshi!"  
  
"I agree, Aya is really a nice girl and don't think I didn't catch you saving her from tumbling out of the dance floor at the competition," reminded Ryoga, "If you didn't care about her, you wouldn't have saved her."  
  
"I only saved her, so we wouldn't lose," said Satoshi, "Besides who would want a violent, stubborn, unfeminine, bratty, short tempered macho chick, for a girlfriend?!"  
  
The young student turn to his fellow male friends for an answer, but all he received were nervous looks.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Satoshi.  
  
They pointed something behind him. Satoshi turned around to find an angry reincarnated priestess giving him the look of death.  
  
"You jerk! I came here to apologize for punching you earlier, but you can just forget about it!" Aya huffed angrily, turned on her heel, and swiftly left the area.  
  
"Great, I really blew it this time." groaned Satoshi.  
  
---*---  
  
"Oh, I can't believe him!" Aya decided to blow off some steam by kicking a punching bag.  
  
"Satoshi you jerk!" She kicked the bag when she said 'jerk'. "You jerk! JERK! JERK! JERK! JERK! JERK! JERK!"  
  
"JEEEEERRRRRRK!" On the last word, she sent a powerful kick, causing the string from the punching bad to snap off. The punching bag went sailing through the air and headed straight...towards Akane.  
  
"Aya are you feeling-" Akane was cut off when the punching bag rammed into her.  
  
"Akane-san!" Aya rushed to her aid and threw the punching bag off Akane.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that." Aya said sincerely.  
  
"Oh, it's really all right," Akane wheezed. "By the way, you seemed quite angry today. You want to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing is wrong, except that no good jerk, Satoshi." Aya mumbled.  
  
Akane held her chin in thought, "You know Aya, you remind of myself when I was your age."  
  
"Really?" Aya replied.  
  
"Yeah, I was stubborn, violent, and short tempered. When we were your age, Ranma and I would constantly fight all the time. Then later on we realized all that fighting really meant was, 'I like you'." smiled Akane.  
  
"That's cute and everything, but that's not really how Satoshi and me fight." said Aya.  
  
"Well, think about that for awhile and see what you really feel about each other." Akane said solemnly and left Aya to think.  
  
'I guess I shouldn't be mad at Satoshi. After all, he did save me a lot of times.' Thought Aya.  
  
---*---  
  
"Aya! Aya! Aya, I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said!" Satoshi jumped from roof to roof to look for Aya. He thought that if he was on higher ground he could find her easier.  
  
Satoshi then spotted Li Xiang, "Li Xiang, have you seen Aya?"  
  
"Aya went to go see Dr. Tofu." Li Xiang replied.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She was sparing with Ukyou and twisted her ankle."  
  
"Why can't she fix her ankle herself with a spell?"  
  
"Her condition can't be fixed with a spell."  
  
"Okay, thanks Li Xiang!" Satoshi waved goodbye and continued with his search.  
  
"Aya! I'm sorry for what I said, I take it back!" Satoshi then spotted a girl wearing an outfit exactly like Aya's. He sighed in relief and jumped off the roof, landing right in front of the girl.  
  
"Aya, there you are! I've been looking all over for-" He paused and noticed the girl wasn't her.  
  
"Oh sorry, wrong person." Satoshi started to walk away, but the girl called after him.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed the girl.  
  
"Huh?" Satoshi faced her again.  
  
"Where exactly are you going?" The girl asked. To Satoshi's surprise, the girl is actually Aya, except this time her hair was down.  
  
"Aya, is that you?" Satoshi asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Well, who were you expecting? The Suzaku no Miko?" Aya rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, it's just that this is the first time I've seen you wear your hair down." Satoshi rubbed his chin in thought and studied Aya up and down.  
  
"In fact, you're a real beauty." He commented.  
  
Aya blushed, "Don't be ridiculous! Anyway, if you were only looking for me just so you can just insult me again, I'm afraid I'm not in the mood."  
  
"No, no, look I'm really sorry about that." apologized Satoshi.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Aya said doubtfully.  
  
"No, I mean it. The guys had this stupid idea that you were my girlfriend and I had to convince them you weren't."  
  
"Oh, so I guess calling me a violent, stubborn, unfeminine, bratty, short tempered macho chick will help convince them?!"  
  
"Okay, maybe that was going overboard, but I'm really am sorry."  
  
"Look, I have a twisted ankle right now, and I want to get it fixed ASAP. So leave me alone for a while." Aya continued to limp towards Dr. Tofu's clinic, but suddenly she fell and landed on her butt.  
  
"Are-Are you all right?" Satoshi rushed to her aid, and offered his hand to help her up, but she got up herself.  
  
"I'm fine!" She got up, but fell again.  
  
"Don't be stubborn, you're hurt." The disciple then scooped up the reincarnated priestess in his arms and proceeds to carry her to the clinic.  
  
"Hey, Satoshi put me down this instant!" ordered the flustered Aya.  
  
Satoshi ignored her and continued walking with Aya in his arms.  
  
"I mean it, if you don't put me down I'm going to get really pissed off at you!" She threatened. He still ignored her.  
  
'Stupid jerk...' Aya thought angrily.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, I'm only doing this, because you're going to hurt yourself if you keep walking around with your ankle like this." Satoshi explained.  
  
Aya glanced at Satoshi, 'Satoshi maybe a bit of a jerk," Aya thought, 'But he can be nice most of the time.'  
  
Satoshi peered at the girl in his arms, 'You know, I never notice how beautiful Aya was,' thought Satoshi.  
  
'She would have been prettier is she wasn't so violent all the time.'  
  
---*---  
  
At Dr. Tofu's clinic...  
  
Satoshi and Aya arrived in Dr. Tofu's clinic. Dr. Tofu looked like a kindly young man. His brown hair showed he was young, but his small glasses showed that he contained great knowledge. Satoshi left Aya at the clinic, and went outside to wait for her. Aya sat on a chair, while Dr. Tofu checked on her ankle.  
  
"So what seems to be the problem, young lady?" Dr. Tofu asked kindly.  
  
"It's my ankle, I twisted it while sparing with Ukyo." said Aya.  
  
"I see," Dr. Tofu looked at her ankle skeptically. "Don't worry, this is an easy fix for me. I'll have your ankle better in one minute."  
  
Dr. Tofu held her ankle gently and snapped it back into place.  
  
Aya winced from the pain, "Ow...."  
  
"Did that hurt? I'm sorry." Dr. Tofu said sincerely.  
  
"No, it's all right," smiled Aya, "In fact, my ankle feels as good as new."  
  
Dr. Tofu smiled, "Really? I'm glad then."  
  
Aya sighed, held her chin in her palm, and looked at the door...where Satoshi was waiting for her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Dr. Tofu asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"Well...uh...y-y-you see...Satoshi...um..."  
  
Dr. Tofu held up his hand to silence her, "Say no more, Ranma told me about Satoshi and you."  
  
"So you know about our little fight. Dr. Tofu what do you think I should do?"  
  
"I must say, even after your little fight Satoshi was still able to carry you here. I think Satoshi is quite fond of you."  
  
"Nah, he thinks I'm too violent, and stubborn."  
  
"True, but he still wants to be your friend. Maybe it's time that you forget what happened and forgave him."  
  
Aya's eyes sadden, "Yeah, you're right. I was being really stubborn, and I didn't realize Satoshi never meant any harm."  
  
"Yes, I'm glad you understand. He's waiting for you outside, now is your chance to tell him."  
  
"Sure, I'll do that," Aya hopped off her seat and headed for the door, but before she did she turned to the doctor.  
  
"Dr. Tofu?" Aya turned to the doctor.  
  
"Hm? What is it?" He looked at her.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled.  
  
Dr. Tofu smiled back, "You're welcome."  
  
---*---  
  
Aya exited the clinic, and found Satoshi sitting on the ground, waiting for her.  
  
"Oh, you're all done." Satoshi stood up, and walked her back to the training grounds.  
  
"Yeah." Aya replied.  
  
"I'm still sorry, you know." He said unexpectedly.  
  
After a moment of silence, Aya finally spoke, "Yeah, I'm sorry too."  
  
Satoshi eyes widen in surprise, "You are?"  
  
Aya nodded, "Yeah, I am."  
  
"So we're still friends, right?" Satoshi held out his hand.  
  
"Still friends." Aya replied and shook his hand.  
  
"OHOHOHOHO! How very touching!" A familiar laugh rang the air. To Aya and Satoshi's surprise, Kana and Yamato have returned after Ranma threw them out of the competition with one of his attacks.  
  
"Oh no, not those two again!" Aya groaned.  
  
"I thought Lord Ranma got rid of you guys for good!" yelled Satoshi.  
  
"HA! That martial artist puny little tricks can never stop us!" sneered Yamato.  
  
"You two don't know when to give up, do you?" remarked Aya.  
  
"Of course we don't! We're the Dark Duo and we never give up!" Kana laughed.  
  
"These guys kind of give villains a bad name." Satoshi whispered to Aya, not paying attention to the two dark servants.  
  
"I've seen worse, believe me." Aya whispered back.  
  
"STOP IGNORING US!!!" The Dark Duo shouted.  
  
"We're here to get rid of you guys, and take all the pieces of the map that you have!" Kana declared.  
  
"I like to see you try!" said Aya, as she tied her hair back into it's usual bun.  
  
"All right, you asked for it!" Kana and Yamato formed a black energy ball in their hands and blasted it at the two heroes.  
  
"ACK!" The two heroes quickly dodged out of the way, before the blast crashed into the ground and sent small bits of earth flying everywhere.  
  
"HOHOHOHOHO! Why don't you flap your wings and fly away, little birdie!" Kana taunted.  
  
Aya stopped running, and turned around with fire in her eyes  
  
"Okay, so that's how want it? Then you got it, you little witch!" Aya held her arms above her head and started to chant a spell.  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson-" Aya was abruptly interrupted, when Satoshi held her back.  
  
"You idiot, don't use the 'Dragon Slave' here!" Satoshi struggled to hold her back.  
  
"Let go of me! I want to kill that witch once and for all!" Aya screamed, as she struggled from Satoshi's grasp.  
  
"Kana, shall we destroy them now?" Yamato suggested.  
  
"Why not?!" Kana replied. The Dark Duo formed their dark energy into a spear, and fired it at the two heroes.  
  
Satoshi quickly reacted and shielded Aya from the attack, "LOOK OUT!"  
  
Unfortunately, the spear slightly grazed Satoshi on his abdomen, causing him to wince in pain.  
  
"Are-Are you all right?!" Aya asked panicky.  
  
"Y-Yeah, this graze is nothing." Satoshi managed to smile to show he was okay.  
  
"Ah, you're bleeding! Don't tell me that this is nothing!" Aya scolded.  
  
Satoshi's eyes widen, "Are you...worried about me?"  
  
Aya lightly bonked him on the head, " Dummy, of course I am!"  
  
Satoshi only smiled warmly at her in response and Aya did too.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO STOP IGNORING US ALREADY!!!" The Dark Duo screamed.  
  
"What's with them?" Aya looked at the dark servants weirdly.  
  
"Must be a villain thing." Satoshi shrugged.  
  
"Grrr...You've annoyed us for the last time!" The servants growled. The Dark Duo fired two more energy spears at the young fighters.  
  
"Spirit Arrow!" An arrow engulfed in a white light, shot forward, and disintegrated the spears when they touch. They turned to see Haruki nearby and aiming another arrow at the dark servants.  
  
"I believe those are my friends you're hurting." Haruki threatened.  
  
"Good timing Haruki!" Aya cheered.  
  
"Aya! Satoshi! You two all right!" Li Xiang and the others came running into the scene.  
  
"Guys, you're weapons!" Ukyou tossed the two fighters their weapons.  
  
Aya caught her sword, "Thanks Ukyou!"  
  
Satoshi caught his staff, "Thanks a lot!"  
  
"You two," Ranma pointed at Kana and Yamato, "You're trespassing on royal grounds! Get out of here or else!"  
  
"OHOHOHO! Yamato, the little martial artist is threatening us!" Kana laughed in her beyond obnoxious way.  
  
"Yes, how laughable!" Yamato laughed along with Kana.  
  
"You know their laugh is really starting to get on my nerves." Aya said irritably.  
  
"Fools, did you really think we're foolish enough to come UNPREPARED?" said Kana.  
  
"Well...yeah." Everyone replied. The Dark Duo fell over anime style.  
  
"All right! Enough talk, let's just destroy them now!" Kana snapped.  
  
"Dark Chaos ninjas, appear now!" At Kana and Yamato's command, the sky begins to darken and shadows on the wall began to move lively. The shadows then started to shape into humanoid figures, when the shapes were clear to see, over forty dark clad ninjas appeared before the band of martial artist.  
  
"Our 'Dark Chaos Ninjas' are more useful then our 'Dark Soldiers'. We only use the ninjas for tougher opponents." Yamato sneered.  
  
"We're surrounded!" cried Li Xiang.  
  
"Everyone listen to me! Kana and Yamato are the source! If we aim for them the ninjas will disappear!" Ranma explained.  
  
Ranma turned to Aya, "Aya, I'm going to need your help!"  
  
"Wh-Wh-What can I do?!" Aya said in surprise.  
  
"You and I will go after Kana and Yamato. While I distract them, you use the power of your sword to wipe them out!" Instructed Ranma.  
  
"O-Okay!" Aya nodded.  
  
"Everyone else, we need you to cover for us so we can reach Kana and Yamato!"  
  
"Right!" Everyone replied.  
  
Ranma and Aya lunged forward at Kana and Yamato. The ninjas saw this and attempted to stop the two fighters. However, Li Xiang, Haruki, and the others came to their aid. One of the ninjas threw razor sharp ninja stars at Aya, but Li Xiang use her fans to block them. Haruki shot multiple arrows at the ninjas, who were trying to attack Ranma. Satoshi was able to destroy one of the ninjas, when they tried to reach Aya. The others fought off as many as they can.  
  
"You won't win! KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" With incredible speed, Ranma's arms began to rapidly punch the dark servants. In fact, Ranma's arms were moving so fast, that they were just a blur.  
  
"He's stronger than he looks!" commented Yamato.  
  
"Yes, so let's try our special attack!" Kana laughed. The two servants stood back to back, and crossed their arms in an X shape. Black energy started to swirl around them. They then slashed outwards with their arms. The dark energy swirled around into a drill shaped tornado.  
  
"Aya, if I don't make it I want you to finish them off!" said Ranma.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" asked Aya. Then it hit her.  
  
"Wait you're not going to-? No way it's too risky!" argued Aya. But Ranma ignored her and went straight to the attack.  
  
The wave crashed into Ranma, causing dust to explode up from the ground. Dust and black energy swirled around where Ranma had been. When it all cleared up, Ranma was no longer there.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Ukyou, Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, and Akane.  
  
"Lord Ranma!" cried Satoshi, Haruki, and Li Xiang.  
  
Aya eyes widen in shock, "No...it can't...be."  
  
"OHOHOHO! What a fool! He didn't even put up much of a fight." Kana laughed.  
  
Aya's clenched fist shook with anger, "You killed him. You...You...cold- hearted bastards!"  
  
"Heh! Now do you see? No mortal can stand against the power of Yorunotobari!" sneered Yamato.  
  
"You call yourselves fighters! What you rely on is your special powers, and unfair tricks! What you lack is fighting potential and the honor of a true martial artist!"  
  
Everyone looked astonished by Aya's strong words, "Aya..."  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHO! What a nice speech!" Kana mocked.  
  
"If you like, we be glad to destroy you like we did to Ranma." Yamato suggested.  
  
"For what you did, I'll make sure you suffer greatly!" Aya held up her enchanted sword and began to chant the incantation to the sword's power.  
  
~  
  
"I call on the powers of the Four Gods.  
  
Oh, great Gods here my call.  
  
Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu.  
  
Draw your powers into this sword.  
  
~  
  
A white aura began to form around the swordswoman.  
  
She moved the sword with her arm in a circular position, creating a large white ring of light.  
  
"She's using the same attack that she used on Isabelle!" gasped Yamato.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll just kill her before she can use the attack!" indicated Kana. The dark servants stood back to back and created the same black tornado. Strangely, when the tornado crashed into Aya, it was deflected, leaving Aya unharmed.  
  
"B-But that's impossible!" The Dark Duo cried in disbelief.  
  
"With the power of this sword, I vanquish you! Demon be gone!" As she spoke the last line, the ring shot forward and began to disintegrate the two servants.  
  
The servants screamed in agony, "AAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
The servants then turned into dust, as their screams began to fade. The dark ninjas faded away, and the sky brightened once again.  
  
---*---  
  
Yorunotobari snapped open his eyes, "Hmmm...Kana and Yamato failed. It seems I underestimated that girl and her friends. No matter, she has no idea of the power she truly posses."  
  
Suddenly, Mako shimmered before Yorunotobari, "My master, why have you called for me?"  
  
"Kana and Yamato were foolish henchmen. You have failed me once already, but you can redeem yourself, if you follow the girl and her friends. I want to see what other powers this girl possesses." The dark lord ordered.  
  
"Yes my lord, I will do what you please." Mako bowed respectfully.  
  
'Plus, I got a bone to pick with that brat.' Mako thought grimly and fingered the cut on his cheek, where Aya used the hilt of her sword to bash his face.  
  
'Just you wait Aya, I will get back at you.'  
  
---*---  
  
"NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Akane cried.  
  
"Please Lady Akane, try to calm down." comforted Li Xiang.  
  
"No, Ranma can't be gone! I refuse to believe it!" She sobbed.  
  
Ryoga tried to hold back his tears, but could not, "Ranma, you jerk. You're making Akane cry again.  
  
"Ran-chan, please don't be dead." Ukyou sobbed.  
  
Shampoo sobbed uncontrollably, with Mousse trying to comfort her. Haruki looked at them with a hurt expression, as did Li Xiang. Aya looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, if I hadn't known people were going to die, I wouldn't have taken this job." Aya's shoulder shook with fury.  
  
"Why...Why do people have to die because of me?" Aya cried, her tears flowing freely.  
  
"Aya, it's okay." Satoshi said softly.  
  
"NO! It's my fault! I didn't want this to happen!" Aya sobbed.  
  
Satoshi's eyes sadden. He hugged the sobbing heroine, "Shhh...it's okay. Don't cry anymore."  
  
"HEY YOU IDIOTS! I'M NOT DEAD!"  
  
"Huh????" Everyone looked up to find Ranma standing in front of them, totally unharmed.  
  
"But-But-But h-how did you..." Aya looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"How can you be alive?!" Everyone demanded.  
  
"Oh, I fell in a ditch that was randomly placed here for no reason." Ranma explained. Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU HAD US ALL BELIEVING YOU WERE DEAD?" Everyone suddenly grew bigger, with a fiery aura surrounding them.  
  
"Well, uh...I guess so. But come on you guys forgive me, right?" Ranma chuckled nervously.  
  
"GET HIM!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!!!!" Ryoga and Mousse let out a battle cry.  
  
"Wait a minute! You can't do this to me! I'm your ruler!" Ranma screamed.  
  
Haruki and Li Xiang, who decided not to get involved, looked at the scene in amusement.  
  
Haruki sighed, "I really am babysitting children."  
  
Li Xiang nodded, "Ditto."  
  
"OH COME ON GUYS! YOU CAN'T BE THAT ANGRY, ARE YOU?!?!" Ranma screamed.  
  
"OH YES WE ARE!" roared everyone else.  
  
Hello, this is Haruki speaking. Our training with Ranma has ended, and now we're taking a little ice cream break in the city. Unfortunately, our weapons and other equipment were stolen, and somehow we became prisoners of the Mt. Reikaku bandits! It's a good thing Suzaku Seishi Tasuki was there to free us. The problem is the bandits think woman are weak, which really light a fuse for Aya and Li Xiang. The girls must now prove that they are worthy enough for the bandits to see them as equals. But there is another trouble maker sneaking around somewhere, and he's working for Yorunotobari. Next episode, 'In the bandits stronghold!'. Only on 'The Eight Anime Kingdoms'. Goodbye for now! ^_^V 


	12. In the bandit's stronghold

A/N Okay, this is for the people who have been sending in original characters. I will say this once, so read carefully. This is NOT I repeat NOT an interactive fic. This is a CROSSOVER, so please do not send in any made up characters. The review board is for reviewing my story, not for sending in characters. I will write this fic how I want it. So no sending in original characters, okay? On with the fic!  
  
In the bandit's stronghold.  
  
---*---  
  
"Hey Kenji, it looks like this Satoshi character has the hots for your sister!" Yamaji grinned.  
  
Kenji bonked him on the head, "Shut up! I'm trying to read!"  
  
"Well, it's no use sitting here all day! Maybe we should do a little research on these animes." Yamaji suggested.  
  
"How is that going to help us?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Simple, we'll look up all the animes that were mentioned in this book, and learn anything about the characters, the storyline, who the author is, and everything."  
  
"That could work, should we check the library?"  
  
"The library? This is the 21st century, we don't need books, we need..."  
  
Yamaji showed Kenji his laptop, "TA-DA! Our good friend the internet!"  
  
"That's a great idea, but first I'm going to see how Aya is doing while you do the research." Kenji continued to read the comic.  
  
"Yes sir, first I'll look up Fushigi Yuugi." Yamaji typed away on his laptop.  
  
---*---  
  
In the anime world...  
  
A week has gone by and the training with Ranma was over. The four continued their journey, but decided to take a little ice cream break first.  
  
"Mm, it's been a while since I last ate ice cream." Li Xiang happily ate her sundae.  
  
"We deserve a break from all that training." Aya indicated and happily ate her strawberry ice cream.  
  
"I know, ice cream is the best!" Satoshi was gobbling down his sundae and slurping up his ice cream cone at the same time. Everyone looked at Satoshi with sweatdrops hanging above their heads.  
  
"Hey Satoshi, don't eat so fast or you'll get a stomachache." said Aya.  
  
"I can't help it, master Tamahome, the Suzaku Seishis, and I always go out for ice cream on Friday." Satoshi eyes suddenly sadden. "You know, sitting here eating ice cream kind of makes me homesick."  
  
"Now that you mention it, I wonder how my family is doing." Aya wondered sadly.  
  
"I hope my village it going all right without me." Haruki said depressingly.  
  
Li Xiang looked at the three fighters in sympathy, although it saddens her the most, because she had no family to go home to.  
  
Li Xiang smiled, "Cheer up, let's enjoy our ice cream and maybe order some more."  
  
"Sounds good to me!" grinned Satoshi.  
  
"That's right, let's not mope around all day and enjoy our little break!" cheered Aya.  
  
"That's the spirit!" cheered Li Xiang.  
  
"Let's order up another round of ice cream then!" Aya turned around to get her bag, which contained all their money, but found that it was gone.  
  
"What the-?! My money is gone and so is my sword!" shrieked Aya.  
  
"What, my bag and my staff is gone too!" yelled Satoshi.  
  
"My weapons are gone!" gasped Haruki.  
  
"Mine too!" shrieked Li Xiang.  
  
"But who could have taken them?" questioned Aya. While the four were wondering where their belongings were, they failed to notice their ice cream cones being taken away while their backs are still turned.  
  
Aya turned around and found all their ice cream was gone, "Ah! All our ice cream is gone too!"  
  
Satoshi's eyes watered, "I never got to taste the chocolate!" He whined.  
  
Aya bonked him on the head, "Satoshi, we can get more ice cream later!"  
  
"Can we get rocky road?" Satoshi asked hopefully.  
  
"Whoever the thief was, he didn't do a very good job hiding his tracks." Haruki pointed on the ground, to reveal a trail of melted ice cream. They followed the trail of ice cream until they notice two young men...carrying all of their stuff.  
  
"Hey, you crooks! Stop right there!" ordered Aya. The thieves yelped and ran off.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!" yelled Aya and the others. The thieves then ran into the woods, and Aya and the others went after them. The thieves were out of sight, but Aya and the others still kept running. The four fighters suddenly stopped when they found that the path they were taking had two ways.  
  
"It's this way!" The girls pointed to the right and the boys pointed to the left.  
  
"Okay, how about this? Haruki and I will take the left path, and you girls take the right." said Satoshi.  
  
"Okay, then we'll meet back here." said Aya.  
  
"OKAY!" Everyone said in agreement and went to their separate paths.  
  
---*---  
  
Meanwhile with the boys...  
  
"Well, we found nothing yet." Satoshi said tiredly.  
  
"You know we really shouldn't be in here." Haruki warned.  
  
"Why's that?" Satoshi asked.  
  
"Some people say a large group of bandits conceal themselves in these woods. They attack and rob strangers, then leave them out here to die." explained Haruki.  
  
"They don't sound so tough. We can take care of them with no trouble." Satoshi said confidently. Unfortunately, Satoshi wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over a string that was on the ground.  
  
"OW! What the hell was that?" Satoshi got his answer when a large net fell on top of him.  
  
"Satoshi!" Haruki cried. Before the archer could come to his aid, he felt something strike the back of his neck. Haruki grunted in pain, and blacked out.  
  
---*---  
  
Meanwhile with the girls...  
  
"Did you see those guys anywhere?" Aya asked Li Xiang.  
  
Li Xiang jumped off a tree branch, "Nothing."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to just stand here all day. Wait till I got my hands on those thieves." Aya muttered.  
  
Aya and Li Xiang continued to walk down the path, but a dozen rough looking men blocked their way.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we got here." One of the men grinned.  
  
"Who are these guys?" Aya asked.  
  
"They're Mt. Reikaku bandits. Those two boys must have belonged to their group." Li Xiang explained.  
  
'Mt. Reikaku bandits? Where have I heard that before?' Aya thought.  
  
"I get first dibs on the pink haired one." One young bandit chortled. The bandits began to surround the two girls.  
  
Aya rolled her eyes, "This is so stupid. Li Xiang, how about you fight half a dozen of these guys, and I'll take care of the rest."  
  
Li Xiang smiled, "Sounds good to me."  
  
The two girls stood back to back. One of bandits tried to grab them, but Li Xiang dodged aside and elbowed him on the back of his head. She then sent a vicious roundhouse kick to another one, and right hooked another.  
  
Two bandits charged Aya from both sides. Aya jumped and did an air split, causing her feet to connect with the two bandits skulls. She punched another bandit, and roundhouse kicked him in the gut. The bandit was thrown back and crashed into two other bandits.  
  
It looked like Aya and Li Xiang had the upper hand in this fight. Another bandit though, was sneaking around behind the trees. He held a small dart between his fingers and aimed it Aya. Li Xiang turned around and noticed the other bandit aiming the dart at her comrade.  
  
"Aya, look out!" Li Xiang shoved Aya aside, and the dart punctured in her arm. Li Xiang felt the poison take affect, and lost consciousness.  
  
"LI XIANG!" Aya cried. Aya rushed towards Li Xiang, but a hard object struck the back of her neck. Aya collapsed to the ground, and blacked out.  
  
---*---  
  
Aya stirred and opened her eyes. She tried to rub the back of her head, but strangely found her hands bound together. When her vision was clear, she found herself inside an unknown building. She found her other friends, lying unconscious, with their arms tied together.  
  
"Guys, wake up! Satoshi, Haruki, Li Xiang, wake up!" Aya exclaimed. She inched closer to them and shook them gently to wake them up.  
  
Satoshi's eyes fluttered open, "Ow, what happened. I feel like a ton of heavy bricks rain down on me."  
  
Haruki also regained conscious, "It appears we are in the bandit's hideout."  
  
"What do you think they'll do to us?" Li Xiang asked worryingly.  
  
"Kill us, beat us up, maybe even worse." replied Haruki.  
  
"Geez, thanks for making us feel better Haruki." Aya said sarcastically.  
  
"So you strangers are awake." The bandits appeared before them.  
  
"My boys found some good loot that you guys were carrying. It'll all come in a good price when we sell it." sneered the bandit.  
  
"I think I recognize this place. This is the hideout of the Suzaku seishi, Tasuki. I haven't been here since I was eight, so no one really recognizes me." exclaimed Satoshi.  
  
"Oh yeah, now I remember. Satoshi, how about you show these bandits that phoenix badge, and they'll know we're friends." said Aya.  
  
"Okay!" Satoshi tried to reach into his pocket, and whip out the badge, but found it broken into pieces.  
  
"Oh no, the badge is broken!" cried Satoshi.  
  
"How did that happen?!" shrieked Aya.  
  
"I must of broken it when we got jumped by those bandits." wailed Satoshi.  
  
Aya lunged at Satoshi, but Li Xiang held her back, with her unbound legs, "SATOSHI, YOU IDIOT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
  
"H-Hey, calm down Aya!" pleaded Li Xiang.  
  
"Hey fellas, it seems we got a feisty little wench here." Another bandit grabbed Aya by the arm. Aya twitched, "W-Wench?"  
  
"Now you be a good little girl and we won't hurt ya." sneered the bandit.  
  
"That's funny," Aya kicked the bandit in the gut, "Because I'm the one who's doing the hurting!"  
  
The bandit clutched his stomach in pain, "Y-You little..."  
  
"You'll pay for that!" The bandits surrounded the reincarnated priestess.  
  
"Bring it on! I'll fight you all with my hands tied!" yelled Aya. The bandits all lunged at her, but Aya would use her unbound legs to kick them.  
  
"Even with her hands tied she can still fight." Haruki said in amazement.  
  
"I'm impressed." commented Satoshi.  
  
"Anybody else wants some?!" Aya shouted at the fallen bandits.  
  
"Uuuuuggghhh..." The bandits groaned in response.  
  
"Good." Aya smiled to show she was satisfied. Like always, Aya was too busy gloating over her victory that she didn't notice someone coming up from behind her and knocking her out cold.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with all of you?! Can't any of you handle one little girl?!" scolded a blue haired bandit with a scar on his cheek.  
  
"W-We're really sorry Kouji!" The bandits said sympathetically.  
  
"Man, you just can't find good recruits these days," Kouji then held Aya up and studied her face, "She's a little young, but pretty good. I'll take this girl to Genrou. The rest of you look after her little friends."  
  
"Yes, Kouji sir!" The bandits replied.  
  
---*---  
  
Kouji walked down the hall, carrying Aya with him, and stopped in front of a large door.  
  
He knocked on the door, "Knock, knock! Who's there? Why it's Kouji bringing in one of the prisoners!"  
  
A voice from behind the door cut him off, "Yeah, yeah, Kouji! Just bring the hostage in here!"  
  
Kouji pouted, "All right, I'm coming in. Man, you never let me finish my knock knock jokes anymore."  
  
Kouji opened the large door, while dragging Aya with him, to reveal a large bedchamber, and sitting in the middle was none other than Tasuki, the Suzaku seishi from the previous chapters.  
  
"Eh? Wait a minute, I know this girl." Tasuki grabbed Aya by the collar of her shirt and studied her face.  
  
"You know her? She was causing a lot a trouble for us bandits." said Kouji.  
  
Tasuki lightly patted Aya's face, "Hey kid, wake up."  
  
Aya stirred and opened her eyes. When her vision cleared her eyes locked with Tasuki's.  
  
"T-Tasuki?!" Aya stuttered.  
  
"So you still remember me. What was your name again? Aya, right?" Tasuki untied her arms.  
  
"Yeah, that's my name." Aya responded.  
  
"Since you're here that must mean that Rokuro is here with you!" Tasuki said happily. (a/n Please know that I rewritten some of the chapters.)  
  
"Rokuro? Oh, you mean Satoshi." Then Aya suddenly realized something.  
  
"Oh no, I forgot about Satoshi and the others!"  
  
---*---  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Do you think Aya is okay?" asked Li Xiang.  
  
"Well, since Kouji went to go take her to Tasuki, she might be able to get us out of this." replied Satoshi.  
  
"It's not fair! How come Genrou gets to have that feisty girl?" complained a bandit.  
  
"Relax guys, we still got that other girl." indicated another bandit, while eyeing Li Xiang.  
  
"Yeah, so let's have some fun with her." Another bandit said slyly. The bandits then approached Satoshi, Haruki, and Li Xiang.  
  
The bandits grabbed hold of Li Xiang, "Come with us, cutie."  
  
"What?!" Li Xiang gasped.  
  
"Li Xiang!" cried Haruki.  
  
"Let go of her!" Satoshi ordered.  
  
"Shut up!" Two other bandits kicked Haruki in the gut, and another one punched Satoshi in the jaw.  
  
More bandits pinned Li Xiang down, "Hold her down tightly!"  
  
"Y-You disgusting slime! Let go of me! Satoshi, Haruki, help!" cried the struggling Li Xiang.  
  
'My weapons are all the way across from the room. If I can reach them, I can save Li Xiang!' Haruki thought in frustration.  
  
'Damnit, if only I weren't tied up. I just need my legs unbound, so I can fight off these guys.' thought Satoshi. Satoshi glanced around and noticed a bundle of sharp spears stacked up against the wall.  
  
'Wait, I can use those!' Satoshi crawled over to the stack of weapons. He kicked the spears with his bound feet, causing the spears to fall. Satoshi stuck out his legs, and let the blade of the spear fall on the ropes tied around his feet. The bindings were cut, and Satoshi hopped back onto his feet.  
  
"Yes, my legs are free!" Satoshi cheered triumphantly. The disciple rushed over to Li Xiang's aid by kicking the bandits off her.  
  
"Get off her, you scum!" Satoshi kicked another bandit.  
  
"You little bastard! Take this!" One of the bandits slashed at Satoshi with a sword, but Satoshi stepped back and held up his bounded hands. The sword hacked off Satoshi's binding, setting his hands free.  
  
"Thanks for the help!" Satoshi grinned, and zipped past him. The disciple rushed to the corner where the bandits held all their stuff.  
  
"You're not going to get by us!" Two other bandits blocked Satoshi's way, but the pupil flipped over their heads, and landed perfectly behind them. Satoshi grabbed his staff, and Haruki and Li Xiang's weapons. Satoshi rushed towards his friends, but a bandit blocked his path. The disciple used the end of his staff to slam the bandit in the gut. Satoshi used Li Xiang's metal fans to cut the two fighter's bindings.  
  
"Thanks a lot Satoshi!" Li Xiang said gratefully, and hopped back onto her feet. The three fighters stood defensively, as the bandits cornered them.  
  
"Now, tell us where Aya is and maybe we'll let you live." Satoshi said threateningly to the bandits.  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
"Huh?" The three fighters turned around, and saw Aya with Tasuki, and Kouji.  
  
"Fallback men, these guys are friends of mine!" Tasuki ordered.  
  
"Tasuki!" Satoshi smiled at the red haired Suzaku Seishi.  
  
"Satoshi! Long time no see, kid!" Tasuki grinned and shook Satoshi's hand, "Man, it's been ages since I last saw ya. The Suzaku Seishis and me missed ya a lot, kid."  
  
"Really, and what about Master Tamahome?" Satoshi asked.  
  
"Tamahome has been acting a little weird, but I guess it's because he misses ya too. Other than that, he's just fine." explained Tasuki.  
  
"He is? That's good to hear." Satoshi eyes brightened.  
  
"By the way," Tasuki turned to Aya, Haruki, and Li Xiang, "You three must be Satoshi's friends. I already met Aya, but who are you two?"  
  
"I'm Haruki, an archer, and a close friend of Aya and Satoshi." Haruki replied.  
  
"And I'm Li Xiang Shu, another close friend." replied Li Xiang.  
  
"My name is Tasuki, one of the rulers of the Suzaku Seishi kingdom, and the leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits." Tasuki then pointed to the blue hair bandit with a scar on his cheek.  
  
"This guy here is Kouji, he's second in command." said Tasuki.  
  
"Hey." Kouji greeted.  
  
"We're really sorry boss, we had no idea they were your friends." The bandits said sincerely.  
  
"Forget about it. If there is anyone you want to apologize to, it ought to be these four." Tasuki pointed to the four fighters.  
  
"He's got a point. We're really sorry, you guys" The bandits bowed respectfully.  
  
"Oh no, it's really all right," Aya protested, "I guess we're sorry also for fighting you guys."  
  
"All right, now since that's all behind us. How about we celebrate? Sake for everyone!" Tasuki declared.  
  
"YEAH!" The bandits cheered.  
  
---*---  
  
Aya, Satoshi, Haruki, Li Xiang, and everyone else all sat around a large table. Tasuki 'politely' asked Aya to do the cooking, and Li Xiang served the bandits drinks.  
  
"What is with these guys? Do we look servant girls to them? Li Xiang whispered to Aya.  
  
"Hey, little girl! Get over here, and serve us a drink." One bandit said to Aya.  
  
Aya twitched, rolled up her sleeves, and marched menacingly at the bandit, "Why I ought to..."  
  
Li Xiang held her back, "Hey, hey, chill out Aya."  
  
"Hey pink hair, get your sweet buns over here and give us another round of sake!" Another bandit called after Li Xiang.  
  
Li Xiang twitch, "That does it. We are not your servants!"  
  
"Hey, women were brought to this earth to serve men. We're men, the greater sex!" commented one bandit.  
  
"Satoshi, Haruki, are you guys just gonna sit there and let them talk like that to us?!" Aya asked impatiently, looking at the two boys.  
  
"Uh..." Satoshi and Haruki looked at the bandits, then at the two angry girls. The two boys only sank down into their seats, and sipped some tea.  
  
"COWARDS!" The two girls yelled.  
  
"Now guys, show them some respect. Even though women aren't as strong as men-" Tasuki was cut off when the girls gave him evil looks.  
  
"What did you say?" Li Xiang demanded angrily.  
  
"Yeah, we can do anything just as good as you boys." said Aya.  
  
"Is that so?" Kouji hid an evil smile and winked at Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki understood what he way implying, "Okay, if you girls say you can, how about we give ya a little test. If you pass, then we both agree that men and women are equal."  
  
"Okay!" The two girls agreed.  
  
---*---  
  
"Now the first test is a drinking contest," said Tasuki, "Two competitors will each drink a shot of sake, then another, and another, and so on. The first to pass out is the loser."  
  
Li Xiang sat down at a small table and across from her sat a bandit, with blue hair, and brown eyes.  
  
"There's no way that girl can win. She's up against Ren, and he can beat anyone in a drinking contest." said one bandit, gesturing to the blue haired man.  
  
Two small empty glass cups were placed in front of Li Xiang and Ren. Tasuki then filled their cups with sake.  
  
"Ready? Go!" Kouji started the match. Ren already drank his shot in one gulp. Li Xiang drank her shot slowly and properly.  
  
"You can do it, Li Xiang!" Aya cheered.  
  
"Do you think Li Xiang can handle it?" Satoshi whispered to Haruki.  
  
"I'm not quite sure." replied Haruki.  
  
A couple minutes later...  
  
Ren took a drink of his sake. His face was red from drinking, and he was absolutely drunk. Li Xiang, however, looked unfazed. Everyone looked at her in shock, as she kept drinking. Ren then passed out, and slammed his head against the table. Li Xiang drank her sake slowly.  
  
"May I have another refill?" Li Xiang asked. Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
---*---  
  
Tasuki, Aya, and everyone else were now outside of the stronghold. Aya and a large, muscular man were standing next to each other. In front of them were two large boulders.  
  
"Next, will be a test of strength. Whoever can throw their boulder the farthest, wins this match." Tasuki instructed.  
  
"There's no way they can win this time." said a bandit.  
  
"Yeah, Taro is the strongest, and biggest bandit there is." commented another bandit.  
  
"This could be a problem for Aya. That boulder must weigh twice as much as her." said Satoshi.  
  
"Come on Aya, you can do it!" encouraged Li Xiang.  
  
"Taro will go first." Tasuki said to the large bandit. The large heavy bandit lifted the giant boulder with ease. He flung it with all of his strength, and the large boulder landed about thirty feet away. The bandits cheered for Taro.  
  
"All right, now it's Aya's turn." Tasuki said to Aya.  
  
"Okay!" Aya said with a determined look on her face. Aya marched up to the boulder, and lifted it with all her might, but it would not budge. She pulled and pushed the boulder, but it remained where it was. Aya let go and breathed heavily as the bandits roared with laughter.  
  
"Well, so much for that." Li Xiang said disappointedly.  
  
Haruki was silent, and held his chin in thought, 'Hmmmm... Didn't the Wiseman tell me something about the priestess Kaguya's special abilities?'  
  
Haruki marched up to Taro, "Excuse me, but how much do you weigh?"  
  
"368 pounds." The large bandit replied.  
  
"And how much does that boulder weigh?" Haruki asked.  
  
"About 320 pounds."  
  
Haruki then took out a piece of paper and pencil, and began to scribble something down. Haruki then walked up to Aya.  
  
"Forgive me for asking, but how much do you weigh?" Haruki asked a little nervously.  
  
Aya bonked him on the head, "Never ask a lady her weight!"  
  
"No, I'm serious!" said Haruki after he recovered from the pain. Aya blushed a little, and secretly whispered her weight in his ear. Haruki nodded, and scribbled something down on his paper.  
  
Haruki then walked up to Taro, and gave him piece of paper with writing on it, "Read this out loud."  
  
"Eh? Aya, you are...a stupid little birdie?" Taro read the paper, and scratched his head in confusion.  
  
Aya twitched, numerous vein pops appeared around her head, and demonic look covered her face.  
  
"What...WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" Aya roared in a dangerous voice. Everyone looked at her fearfully and stood back.  
  
With a mighty roar, Aya lifted Taro high above her head, and tossed him about a mile away. Taro screamed in terror as he went flying. Everyone looked at her in utter shock.  
  
"According to my calculations, Aya's strength only increases greatly when angered." Haruki said matter-of-factly.  
  
Aya blinked, "Wow, I had no idea I could do that."  
  
"Man, that girl tossed Taro like a feather just by calling her LITTLE BIRDIE." One bandit said in awe.  
  
"What's the big deal about this LITTLE BIRDIE, anyway." asked another bandit.  
  
"I guess LITTLE BIRDIE is a name she really hates." answered another bandit.  
  
A fiery red aura surrounded Aya, as she towered over the three bandits.  
  
"No one calls me little birdie," Aya chased after the fleeing bandits, while knocking down a few trees in the process, "AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! HELP US!!!!" screamed the bandits. Everyone's eyes widen in shock, as Aya began to throw the trees she knocked over at the fleeing bandits.  
  
---*---  
  
Somewhere outside...  
  
Aya and the others were now outside in a large open field. Tasuki and Li Xiang were standing beside each other, ready for the next challenge  
  
"Okay, you girls passed the first two test, but let's see how good ya do when ya face me!" Tasuki said.  
  
"Genrou happens to be the fastest bandit here. Nobody can outmatch his speed." Kouji said proudly.  
  
"Be careful Li Xiang, Tasuki is a tough opponent." warned Satoshi.  
  
"Now, you two will race each other. Whoever can make it to that big rock at that end wins." explained Kouji. Tasuki and Li Xiang got into their positions.  
  
"Ready? GO!" Kouji declared. In a flash, Tasuki and Li Xiang bolted off.  
  
"Heh, there's no way in hell that chick can beat me!" Tasuki said confidently.  
  
"Excuse me, may I pass through?" "WHAT?" Tasuki yelled, when he found Li Xiang running right beside him.  
  
"I get it, because of Li Xiang's special ninja training she's as fast as lightning." said Satoshi.  
  
"Go Li Xiang, you can beat 'em!" Aya cheered.  
  
'Damn, this girl is almost faster then me!' Tasuki thought as he kept running. Li Xiang then ran ahead of Tasuki, and in a few seconds, made it to the finish line.  
  
"Whoa, that girl beat the boss!" gasped the bandits.  
  
"Th-There's just no way!" cried Tasuki.  
  
"It looks like we won." Aya smirked.  
  
Tasuki growled, "Not yet, ya still got one more test to go!"  
  
"He sure doesn't give up that easily." Aya whispered to Satoshi.  
  
"He's always been like that, even when I sometimes beat him in a practice fight." Satoshi said coolly.  
  
---*---  
  
"For the next test, we'll see if you can fight like a true warrior." said Tasuki. Aya and Kouji stood inside a large ring, with bandits cheering on Kouji from aside.  
  
"Kouji happens to be our best fist fighter. Ya beat him, and you win." said Tasuki.  
  
"Okay!" Aya said confidently, and wrapped a strip of cloth around her fist, to protect them.  
  
"I don't like to fight girls, but for you I won't go easy." Kouji taunted.  
  
"I'm ready when you are." Aya smiled coolly.  
  
"Ready? GO!" Tasuki declared the fight. Kouji charged Aya with a punch, but Aya merely stepped aside.  
  
"What the-?" Kouji swung a punch at her again, but Aya dodged and side kicked his back, causing him to fall over. Kouji got back onto his feet and tried to punch the reincarnated priestess, but she would dodge him every time.  
  
"Would you hold still?!" Kouji yelled in frustration.  
  
"You want me to hold still? Okay then!" Aya said calmly, and stayed where she was.  
  
"TAKE THIS!" Kouji charged at Aya, and was about to deliver a right hook punch. Aya merely held out her fist, and Kouji's jaw rammed right into it. Kouji collapsed to the ground, with a dazed look on his face.  
  
"Looks like I win!" Aya cheered. Just when everyone thought the match was over, Kouji got back up.  
  
"Not yet!" Kouji wiped the blood off his mouth and stood in a fighting position.  
  
'What, he's still standing?' Aya thought in disbelief. Kouji let a battle cry, and assaulted with a fury of punches. Aya managed to block most of the punches, but the last one landed a blow. Aya fell back, but still stayed on her feet.  
  
"Ow! Dear god, that hurt!" Aya held her burning cheek and tears began well up in her eyes.  
  
Kouji paled, "Uh, are you okay?"  
  
"No! You big jerk, what kind of a man are you? Attacking a girl like that!" Aya fell on her knees and cried uncontrollably.  
  
Sweat appeared on Kouji's forehead, as he tried to comfort the sobbing Aya, "W-Wait, I'm really sorry! I didn't know-"  
  
"Unguarded!" Aya uppercutted Kouji and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
Kouji weakly tried to sit up, "What...a...dirty...trick..." He collapsed.  
  
"Hey, that ain't fair! That girl tricked him!" complained a bandit.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault he let his guard down." Aya said slyly. Li Xiang, and her both gave it each other a high five.  
  
"We should have a rematch!" said a bandit.  
  
"Yeah, a rematch!" agreed the other bandits.  
  
"Fine then, who else wants to fight me?" Aya said angrily at the bandit's disapproval  
  
"Uh..." The bandits stayed back.  
  
"Man, what a bunch of cowards." Aya rolled her eyes.  
  
"How about me?" said a voice.  
  
"What?" Everyone turned to find the dark servant Mako levitating in mid- air.  
  
"Mako!" Aya gasped.  
  
"I know that face from anywhere!" gasped Li Xiang.  
  
Mako scanned the crowd and spotted Li Xiang, "Well, well, well, the acrobat from before."  
  
"Li Xiang, do you know him?" Haruki asked.  
  
"He was the one who slaughtered my whole family." Li Xiang growled.  
  
"Humph, I'm surprised that a weakling like you didn't die." Mako sneered.  
  
"The only day I die..." Li Xiang unsheathed her metal fans and tossed them at Mako like a boomerang, "IS THE DAY I TAKE YOU TO HELL!"  
  
Mako formed a dark shield in front of him, and the metal fan ricocheted right off.  
  
"Is that all you have? I'm not really here for you, I've come back to take revenge on Aya," Mako said coldly, "Now let see how powerful you are when I've got your friends!"  
  
The dark servant conjured up long streams of silken rope. The ropes rapidly began to coil around the bandits like snakes, and bounded their arms and legs tightly. Aya, Satoshi, Li Xiang, Haruki, and Tasuki were quick enough to escape.  
  
"I-I can't move." wheezed one bandit.  
  
"Me neither!" grunted another bandit.  
  
"Now priestess Kaguya, I will free the lord Tasuki's bandits if you allow me to kill you." Mako smiled evilly.  
  
"What? You damn bastard, what a dirty trick!" yelled Tasuki.  
  
'If I don't do something, these bandits will die and it'll be all my fault! I know that they treated us badly, but they don't deserve this!' Aya thought worryingly.  
  
Beads of sweat rolled down Aya's face, but then her face became a look of seriousness.  
  
"Okay then!" Aya began to march up to Mako  
  
Everyone looked at her in disbelief; Tasuki was even equally shock.  
  
"Aya, you can't be serious!" gasped Satoshi and blocked her way.  
  
"Yeah kid, it ain't worth it!" protested Tasuki.  
  
"But if I don't do something all of your men will be killed!" argued Aya.  
  
"Hey Mako, how about you fight all of us instead!" suggested Li Xiang.  
  
"Fight all of you?" echoed Mako.  
  
"That's right, fight all of us!" repeated Li Xiang.  
  
"All right then, I will fight the five of you by myself." Mako sneered.  
  
"Let's go!" The five charged at Mako.  
  
Haruki aimed his arrow at Mako and fired, "Fire arrow!"  
  
The arrow began to shift into an arrow of fire at Haruki's command. Mako swats it away like a mere fly.  
  
Tasuki unsheathed an iron fan strapped behind his back, "REKKA SHINEN!"  
  
At Tasuki's words, streams of hot fire spitted out from the iron fan. Mako jumped out of the way, but the fire singed a part of his black tunic.  
  
"Is that all you got?" Mako smirked.  
  
'He dodged my attack?!' Tasuki thought in shock.  
  
Li Xiang came up from behind the dark servant, while Aya came up from the front. The two girls assaulted Mako with deadly punches and kicks. Mako, however, was able to dodge some their attacks, but only a few blows actually landed. The two girls then whipped out their weapons and brought them down on the dark servant, but Mako parried both their attacks with swords in both of his hands and forced them back.  
  
"HA! Don't tell me that's all you can do?" Mako mocked.  
  
"Did you forget about me?!" Satoshi charged forth, and swung his staff at Mako. The dark servant whipped out small sharp shurikens from his tunic, and tossed them at the disciple. Satoshi twirled his staff between his fingers, and the shurikens were lashed aside.  
  
"Not bad, student of Tamahome, but can you handle this!" Mako brought his two swords down on Satoshi's weapon. In one clean slice, Satoshi's fighting staff was cut in half.  
  
"Oh no!" Satoshi gasped, and looked at his broken weapon.  
  
"Not so strong without your weapon, huh?" Mako laughed coldly.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Satoshi demanded. "What?" Mako looked at him confusingly.  
  
"Just because my weapon is broken, doesn't mean I'm beaten yet," Satoshi held up what was left of his weapon.  
  
"I can still fight you with this." Satoshi said in a serious tone.  
  
'Heh, what a foolish boy, and those foolish words shall be your last!' Mako thought evilly.  
  
Hey, this is the Suzaku Seishi, Tasuki here. After a tough battle with Mako, the four head off to see Satoshi's old master, Master Roshi, the turtle hermit. Master Roshi sends Satoshi and his friends to the dimension of the legendary deceased Z fighters. Goku, a former ruler, says that Satoshi happens to be one of the very few Saiyans left in the world! But Satoshi ain't just any Saiyin, he's Goku's descendant! Goku trains Satoshi along with Aya and the others, so they could become even stronger! Next episode, 'Meeting the Z warriors. Satoshi, the descendant of Goku'. Only on, 'The Eight Anime Kingdoms'! See ya later! ^_^V  
  
Okay, before you people go and read other stories, please know that NO original characters from the reviewers shall not be placed in this fic. I would also like it if you would tell me, which character is you favorite. In addition, I want you to specifically tell me what you think of them. I'm just doing this for fun to let you guys know. Please always read and review! 


	13. Meeting the Z warriors

A/N Thank you to those who have waited patiently for this story to update. As promise here is the next chapter. On with the fic!  
  
Meeting the Z warriors, Satoshi, the descendant of Goku  
  
---*---  
  
"So, are you going to make your move or not?" Satoshi demanded impatiently as he held his broken weapon in defense.  
  
Mako chuckled, "I don't know if you're incredibly brave or stupid, but I'll make my move.'  
  
The dark servant held up his two swords and charged forth at Satoshi. Mako assaulted with deadly slashes with his swords, while Satoshi blocked with his broken staff. The two fighters collided, both holding their weapons in a X in front of their bodies.  
  
"Heh, you're better than I thought, student of Tamahome," said the amused Mako.  
  
"You're not bad yourself, Mako," said the equally amused Satoshi.  
  
Both fighters slashed out with their weapons at the same time. The two were pushed back. The two halves of Satoshi's weapon were scratched, and marked from the slashes of Mako's swords.  
  
"Heh heh, how long will it be until your weapon wears out?" Mako smirked.  
  
"Satoshi fallback! Let me handle this bastard!" said Tasuki. The red haired seishi held up his iron fan.  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!" The iron fan spitted out hot red flames at Tasuki's command. Mako summoned up a dark shield to prevent the flames from touching him.  
  
"You're in the way." Mako conjured up more silken ropes that held the other bandits captive. However, Tasuki avoided the ropes, using his incredible speed to dodge them.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm too fast for ya!" Tasuki taunted.  
  
"Oh really?" Mako merely smirked and snapped his fingers. At that instant, green vines erupted from the earth beneath Tasuki, and wrapped around his legs. Tasuki fell to the ground and the vines rapidly began to bind him.  
  
"Wh-What the hell is this?!" Tasuki struggled.  
  
"TASUKI!" Satoshi tried to come to Tasuki's aid, but the dark servant stopped him.  
  
"You might want to think twice before you do anything," Mako warned, "I'm the one who controls the vines, one move from you and I'll have those vines crush Tasuki's neck."  
  
Satoshi growled, "You bastard..."  
  
"Satoshi...forget about me...just kill him..." Tasuki wheezed as the vines squeezed him tighter.  
  
'I...I...I can't do anything.' Satoshi thought in frustration.  
  
Suddenly, a spinning disk flew through the air and hacked off the vines that held Tasuki captive.  
  
"I-I'm free!" Tasuki gasped as he hopped back onto his feet.  
  
The disk then flew towards Li Xiang, she caught it and revealed it was one of her metal fans.  
  
"Mako, how dare you put someone's loved one in danger just so you can defeat them." Li Xiang snarled.  
  
"Humph, are you still upset about me killing your entire family? Did it tear your heart apart when I ran my sword through your father? How about when I used my powers to slaughter your siblings and kill your mother right in front of you?" Mako sneered.  
  
A great rage boiled inside Li Xiang as Mako rant on about the murder of her family. She kept seeing images of her family being slaughtered by that monster, enraging her even more.  
  
"You monster!" Li Xiang threw her metal fan at Mako. The dark servant smiled evilly as he caught the fan and threw it back at the acrobat. The sharp fan flew towards Li Xiang, and grazed her arm. Li Xiang gasped in pain as the searing pain shot up her arm and crimson blood dripped to the ground.  
  
Haruki came to Li Xiang's aid and placed his hand over the cut. A warm light emitted from his palm and began to heal Li Xiang's injury.  
  
"Li Xiang, do not let him manipulate you! He wants you to get angry, so he can make his move." Haruki warned.  
  
"Mako, I had just about enough of this. It's time I got rid of you once and for all!" yelled Aya.  
  
"Come at me then, I've been waiting for this moment a long time." Mako said coldly.  
  
"Shut up and fight!" Aya rushed towards Mako and slashed at him with her sword, but he blocked the attack with his own sword. The force of Aya's assault caused Mako's sword to break, leaving him with only one sword to defend himself.  
  
Their swords collided together, both fighters attempted to force the edge of the blades to cut through their opponent's neck. However, both proved to have an equal amount of strength.  
  
"Why do you keep fighting? This place isn't even your world." Mako grunted.  
  
"It doesn't matter if it is or isn't. As long as there are innocent people depending on me, I'll fight to the death for them!" Aya responded.  
  
"You're a fool." Mako said coldly and the two recoiled.  
  
Mako then shimmered out of sight, only to reappear behind Aya. He prepared to stab her from behind, but a spinning object knocked the sword out of his hand. Mako turned around to find whom his attacker was and noticed Satoshi was standing nearby with only one half of his broken staff.  
  
'He must have thrown the other half of his weapon to disarm me.' thought Mako.  
  
"Enough of this, I'll just destroy you all with one blast!" Mako floated up in the air, raised his arms above his head, and a black energy ball appeared in his hands.  
  
"Say goodbye!"  
  
"Energy Arrow!" Reacting quickly, Haruki fired an arrow surrounded by golden energy, to pierce Mako in the leg.  
  
Mako grunted in pain and the black energy disappeared. He pulled the arrow out of his leg, letting the blood flow freely.  
  
"That damn archer, I still got a score to settle with him." Mako grunted, remembering the first encounter with Haruki. Mako teleported out of sight and reappeared in front of Haruki. Haruki gasped and Mako punched him in the jaw, causing him to fall back.  
  
Mako was about to finish him off with a dark energy blast, but he heard a familiar voice chanting. Mako knew it was Aya, preparing to summon up the sword's power. Mako turned a ghostly white and tried to teleport out of the area, but Haruki used his chain whip to bind his arms together, holding him in place.  
  
~  
  
"I call on the powers of the Four Gods.  
  
Oh, great Gods here my call.  
  
Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu.  
  
Draw your powers into this sword.  
  
~  
  
A white aura began to form around the swordswoman. She moved the sword with her arm in a circular position, creating a large white ring of light.  
  
"I just had about a enough of this!" Mako closed his eyes and electricity began to course through his body. Since the chain whip is made out of a type of metal, it conducted electricity, shocking Haruki. Haruki yelled in pain as the jolting energy coursed through him. He released the whip and fell unconscious, smoke rises from his body.  
  
Mako was about to escape, however, Li Xiang came up from behind and grabbed tightly around his arms.  
  
"Wh-What are you doing? You'll be killed along with me!" Mako struggled and tried to shock Li Xiang.  
  
"I-I have to avenge my family's death. So if I'm going, I'm taking you with me!" Li Xiang held him tightly, the pain not even bothering her.  
  
"Li Xiang, get out of the way!" Aya aimed the white ring at Mako.  
  
"Forget about me Aya. Do it now!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Hurry, I don't know how long I can hold him!"  
  
Aya stared at Li Xiang with a bewildered look. She fought back the tears and shot the white ring at Mako.  
  
"With the power of this sword, I vanquish you! Demon be gone!"  
  
'Aya, Satoshi, and Haruki, thank you for everything.' Li Xiang cried silently, waiting for the power to disintegrate her and Mako. Strangely, she was suddenly lifted off her feet, and shielded from the attack.  
  
Mako, however, took the assault full force. He screamed in agony as the light consumed him, and he disintegrated into dust.  
  
Li Xiang opened her eyes and found Tasuki holding her, with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Stupid girl, what gave ya the idea to pull a stunt like that?! Didn't it bother ya on how your buddies feel if ya went and killed yourself?" Tasuki snapped.  
  
"I...I...I..." Li Xiang didn't know what to say.  
  
Satoshi placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, it's just Tasuki's way to show he was worried about you."  
  
---*---  
  
After the fight with Mako, Tasuki's bandits were freed and praised Aya and Li Xiang on their heroism.  
  
"I guess we were wrong about you gals." said one of the bandits.  
  
"Yeah, you chicks are better than you look." said Kouji.  
  
"Hey, it's all right. I guess you bandits aren't so bad either." smiled Aya.  
  
"I'm just glad we can be friends." smiled Li Xiang.  
  
"So the four of ya are heading off again?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"Yeah, that fight with Mako sort of slowed us down." Aya then glanced at Satoshi, who was holding up his broken staff.  
  
"Oh, Satoshi your staff, it's broken." Aya gasped.  
  
Satoshi stared at what was left of his weapon. His eyes sadden, but he quickly shrugged it off and smiled.  
  
"Ah, it was old anyway," Satoshi smiled, as if it were not a big deal, "We should get going now before it gets dark."  
  
Tasuki didn't look convinced, "That kid, he's always trying to cover things up by smiling."  
  
"Hey Satoshi, I forgot to tell ya something," said Tasuki, "I heard your old master moved his house nearby the Z warrior monument."  
  
"You mean master Roshi? I haven't seen him in a long time!" Satoshi said excitingly.  
  
Aya gasped, "You mean the teacher of the Z warriors?"  
  
Haruki was also shock, "Also known as the 'turtle hermit'?"  
  
Li Xiang gasped, "Satoshi, you know one of the greatest martial artist in the eight anime kingdoms?"  
  
Satoshi nodded, "Yeah, he was the one who taught me the 'Kamehameha wave'. He use to live in my hometown, before I went to train with the Suzaku Seishis."  
  
"You should go pay him a visit, I'm sure he'd be happy to see you again." said Aya.  
  
"Okay, we'll go see him. Thanks Tasuki, tell the other seishis I said hello and I'll see them again someday!" Satoshi and the others waved goodbye to Tasuki and his bandits.  
  
"So long kid and Aya take care of Satoshi for me!" Tasuki waved goodbye.  
  
---*---  
  
Somewhere in a place far away from the city, an old man with a baldhead, white beard, and wore dark sunglasses over his eyes, stood before a large marble monument. It was engraved with names of people who the old man once knew from a long time ago.  
  
The old man sighed, "Goku, things just haven't been the same since you've been gone."  
  
"Master Roshi!"  
  
"Eh?" Master Roshi turned around and noticed four young travelers standing a few feet away from him. One of them was a familiar teenage boy, who was waving at him.  
  
"Master Roshi, it's so good to see you again!" cheered the young boy, who was really Satoshi, and ran up to the old man.  
  
Master Roshi looked confused and fixed his glasses, "Eh, do I know you young fella?  
  
"It's me, Satoshi. I've known you since I was six and you lived in my hometown." Satoshi explained.  
  
Master Roshi looked closely at Satoshi and laughed gleefully, "Hahahaha! So it is! My, you've grown a lot! I hardly recognized you."  
  
Satoshi laughed, "And you still look the same as always!"  
  
The two stopped laughing when they heard someone clearing their throat.  
  
"Um, Satoshi, aren't you going to introduce us?" asked Aya with Haruki and Li Xiang standing next to her.  
  
"Oh yeah, Master Roshi this is-" Before Satoshi could introduce his friends; Master Roshi disappeared before his eyes. He turned around and fell over when he saw Master Roshi buttering up to the girls.  
  
"Well, hello there ladies. I had no idea Satoshi was traveling with two beautiful women like you two!" drooled Master Roshi.  
  
"Uh, thanks." Aya and Li Xiang said nervously.  
  
"As I was saying," Satoshi abruptly came between them, "Master, this is Aya, Haruki, and Li Xiang, they're good friends of mine."  
  
"Hi!" The girls greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hello." Haruki slightly bowed in respect.  
  
"Master Roshi, I heard you once knew the Z warriors? Does that mean they also lived in this world?" questioned Aya.  
  
"Yes they did, they were the best students I ever had. Sadly, they died a long time." said Master Roshi.  
  
Aya gasped, "Died?"  
  
"Yes, that's why I moved my place to the Z warrior monument, so I could be closer to my students."  
  
"But how did they die? They were the strongest fighters in the universe!" exclaimed Aya.  
  
"The Z warriors died 150 years ago," explained Haruki, "Yorunotobari is responsible for their misfortune."  
  
"Yorunotobari?!" Aya said in disbelief.  
  
'If Yorunotobari was able to destroy the Z warriors, then he must be very powerful. And considering the fact he killed them 150 years ago, he must have been terrorizing this world for ages.' thought Aya.  
  
"Fortunately, the fight weakened Yorunotobari. He's not as strong as he use to be, but he's no easy kill." said Haruki.  
  
Aya whispered in Satoshi's ear, "Hold on, if the Z warriors died 150 years ago, why is Master Roshi still alive?"  
  
"Well, rumor has it that he drank from the fountain of youth." replied Satoshi. (A/N I'm not sure if it's true. My brother said he did.)  
  
Li Xiang stood before the marble monument and studied the writings engraved on it. One name caught her attention.  
  
"Hey Satoshi, this name also has the same last name you have." said Li Xiang.  
  
"Really? Let me see!" Satoshi looked at the name that Li Xiang was pointing at.  
  
Aya looked at the monument, "Son Goku? He was the leader of the Z warriors, right?"  
  
"Yes, he was the greatest fighter in the eight anime kingdoms, and a former ruler." Satoshi said.  
  
He touched the cool stone tablet and ran his fingers over the well chiseled engraved writings. Satoshi gasped in surprise, when the writing began to shine a bright light. The monument began to glow even brighter and Satoshi was being pulled into it.  
  
"AH! I-It's pulling me in!" screamed Satoshi as his hand sank into the light.  
  
"Satoshi!" Aya grabbed a hold of Satoshi's other arm, but Satoshi was still sinking and he was dragging Aya with him.  
  
"Li Xiang, help!" Aya cried.  
  
"Aya, hang on!" Li Xiang grabbed hold of her, but also found herself unable to free them from the light.  
  
"Li Xiang, grab my hand!" Haruki seized hold of the acrobat. The archer struggled to pull the three warriors out of the light, but found he was being dragged along with them.  
  
"Master Roshi, help us out!" cried Satoshi, but Master Roshi calmly stayed where he is.  
  
"Satoshi, it's time for you to find out about your true heritage. You will be sent to another dimension where you will meet the ancestors of your family." Master Roshi said calmly.  
  
"Master Roshi, I don't understand!" Satoshi yelled.  
  
"You'll find out once you get there!" The turtle hermit replied.  
  
Unfortunately, Satoshi could not hear him, because he was sinking further into the light. Soon Satoshi's whole body disappeared into the void, along with Aya, Li Xiang, and Haruki. The four fighters screamed in terror as they plunged into the bright void and everything went black.  
  
---*---  
  
'Satoshi? Hey Satoshi, wake up.'  
  
Satoshi stirred and slowly opened his brown eyes, only to see two black eyes staring back at him. When his vision was clear enough, he was face to face with a man with large spiky black hair.  
  
"Hey there!" The man greeted cheerfully. The only greeting the strange man received was an ear-piercing scream.  
  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
"Who-Who-Who are you? Where am I?!" Satoshi demanded as he searched his surroundings.  
  
The disciple found himself to what seem to be a large grassy field, when he got a better view of the man before him, he noticed the man was wearing a type of orange jump suit, blue boots with gold trims, and floating above his head was a unusual white halo ring.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there. I guess I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Son Goku, former ruler of the eight anime kingdoms, and your great- great-great-and so on-grandfather!" The man, known as Goku, said cheerfully.  
  
"WHAAAAAT????!!!" Satoshi yelled again.  
  
"Um, did I say it clear enough?" Goku said confusingly.  
  
"No way, you can't be him! He died a long time ago!" Satoshi screamed.  
  
"Well, only for a 150 years," replied Goku.  
  
'I-I must be dreaming! There's no way one of the former rulers of the eight kingdoms is standing in front of me!' Satoshi thought. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming, unfortunately he felt a bit of pain.  
  
"It's not a dream!" Satoshi screamed.  
  
"Well, of course it isn't a dream. I'm the real thing and you are in the dimension where all the deceased warriors go to after they die." explained Goku.  
  
"I'm dead?!" Satoshi shrieked in fright.  
  
"No! No! You're alive, but everyone else here is dead." Goku said trying to clam down the pale Satoshi.  
  
"Wait a minute, where are my friends? I remembered they got sucked into the portal with me!" Satoshi recalled what happened earlier.  
  
"We're right here, Satoshi." said a familiar voice. Satoshi blinked and turned around to see his three friends and a couple of other people, who Satoshi never seen before.  
  
"Satoshi, how come you never told us that you're Goku's descendant?!" Aya asked angrily.  
  
"Hey, I never knew myself!" Satoshi said in defense.  
  
Haruki held his chin in thought, "But if you are Goku's descendant, then you must be a..."  
  
"A Saiyin!" piped in one of the Z warriors. The one who talked, was a young man with short black spiky hair, looked similar to Goku, and wore the same orange jumpsuit as Goku was wearing.  
  
"That's right, you're one of the very few Saiyins left in the world." said another Z warrior who also looked like Goku, and wore the same jumpsuit.  
  
"Everyone, I want to introduce to you my two sons, Gohan, and Goten." Goku gestured to the two young men.  
  
"The one in the blue suit is Vegeta and the one with the purple hair is his son Trunks." Goku gestured to the two Z warriors.  
  
"Hi there!" Trunks greeted, however, Vegeta stayed silent with a scowl on his face.  
  
"The one with the scars on his face is Yamcha, the bald one is my friend Krillin, and the guy with green skin and wearing a turban is Piccolo." Goku introduced the other three fighters.  
  
"Hey," Yamcha waved hello.  
  
"Hey, it's great to finally meet you guys." Krillin grinned.  
  
"Wow, it's so great to finally meet my great-great-great-great-grandson." Gohan said happily and shook the stunned Satoshi's hand.  
  
"You know, now that they mention it, Satoshi does look a bit like Gohan." Aya whispered to Li Xiang.  
  
Li Xiang nodded, "Yeah, they both have the same spiky hair."  
  
"Fairly, I'm quite disappointed." sneered Vegeta, who finally spoke.  
  
"I've been watching you for quite sometime, and you hardly even show signs of Saiyin strength. You use cheap tricks like magic spells, and you can't even handle one of Kakarot's attacks." spat the short man.  
  
"Dad, be nice. It's not his fault," said Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, the kid has only a small amount of Saiyin blood in him. You can't blame him if his strength is almost that of a normal person." indicated Yamcha.  
  
"Humph, he's still a disappointment." scoffed Vegeta.  
  
Satoshi looked sadden by this, "He's right, I am a disappointment."  
  
"Hey, that's not true. Don't let what Vegeta say get to you." assured Gohan. Aya saw this, marched up to Vegeta, and yelled in his face.  
  
"Hey, Satoshi is no disappointment!" Aya said angrily to Vegeta.  
  
Li Xiang tried to calm her down, "Hey, Aya you really shouldn't-"  
  
"I don't care if you're a Z warrior or not. I'll have you know Satoshi is one of the greatest fighters there is, if it weren't for him I'd be dead right now!" shouted Aya.  
  
"You little brat! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Vegeta shouted back.  
  
"Yeah, the biggest asshole in the universe!" Aya replied angrily.  
  
Vegeta pulled his fist back, "Why you..."  
  
"Hey, Vegeta calm down!" Krillin held Vegeta back.  
  
"Yeah dad, she's the reincarnation of the priestess Kaguya. We need her to help save our world." indicated Trunks.  
  
"Trunks is right, we brought them here for a purpose, remember?" reminded Piccolo.  
  
Vegeta growled and shook the two fighters off him. He crossed his arms and looked away angrily.  
  
"Fine, have it your way!" Vegeta snarled. Aya blew Vegeta a raspberry when he wasn't looking.  
  
"Lord Goku, why exactly did you bring us to this dimension of yours?" questioned Haruki.  
  
"Well, the Z warriors and I have been watching you guys for a while and we thought it's time for you to get some real training. Satoshi needs this training himself." explained Goku.  
  
"But me? A Saiyin? It's kind of hard to believe," Satoshi looked down at his hands, "If I'm part Saiyin, and related to you Goku, does that mean...I also have royal blood in me?"  
  
"Yeah, your master, Tamahome, didn't want to tell you until you were old enough to understand, you're the heir to my throne, and I have to pass down my fighting techniques to you and your friends. This way you can defeat Yorunotobari, since we can't really do anything to help fight him." said Goku.  
  
'Wow, I can't believe this. I'm actually going to train with the Z warriors!' Aya thought happily.  
  
"But training under you would take such a long time," indicated Li Xiang, "It would take about a year or more."  
  
Goku simply smiled, "Don't worry, in this dimension our time is a lot faster. By the time you get back to the other world, only a few minutes have gone by."  
  
Aya grinned, "That's great! Satoshi, you're not going to turn down an opportunity like this, are you?"  
  
Satoshi held his chin in thought, "Well..."  
  
"Are you?" Aya glared at Satoshi with an intimidating look, which could even make Frieza cower in fear.  
  
Satoshi gulped, "I guess I don't have a choice."  
  
---*---  
  
Meanwhile in the real world...  
  
"Hey Yamaji, can you also look up on these 'Z warriors' and this 'Son Goku'?" Kenji asked as he continued to read the comic.  
  
Yamaji typed away on his laptop, not even taking his eyes off the screen, "Z warriors? The cast of 'Dragonball Z' is in there too?"  
  
Kenji blinked, "You watch anime?"  
  
"Well, yeah I have to admit anime isn't that bad. It's actually pretty cool." Yamaji said sheepishly.  
  
Kenji sighed, "Great, just what I need, more anime fanatics."  
  
"Hey, before I met your sister I wasn't really into that stuff, but she showed me some tapes and eventually I got hooked."  
  
"Honestly, I don't know why Aya likes that stuff," scoffed Kenji.  
  
"It really isn't that bad."  
  
"I still wish Aya stopped focusing on those stupid animes and maybe focus more on me." Kenji mumbled quietly.  
  
"What was that Kenji?" asked Yamaji.  
  
"Uh, nothing!"  
  
---*---  
  
Back in the anime world...  
  
Aya and Goku sat cross-legged on a large grassy field. Aya had her hands up with the palms facing each other. She concentrated hard with small beads of sweat running down her face. Goku sat across from her and watched her closely.  
  
"That's it Aya, just keep concentrating." encouraged Goku.  
  
More beads of sweat ran down Aya's face as she focused her energy. Suddenly, she felt something warm between her hands and a bright light formed in her palms.  
  
"I-I did it!" Aya cheered.  
  
"All right you finally got it!" Goku said happily.  
  
"Hey Aya, check this out!" Aya looked up and saw Satoshi flying above her head.  
  
"Wow, that's so cool Satoshi! I guess you don't need a 'levitation' spell to help you fly anymore." Aya said in awe.  
  
"Yeah, and he perfected his flying in only one day." Goten came in flying next to Satoshi.  
  
"That's my great-great-great-great-great-grandson! You'll make a great Saiyin!" Goku said proudly as he watched Satoshi fly around in circles.  
  
Meanwhile, Haruki and Piccolo sat under the shade of an oak tree, meditating. Both of them sat across from each other, legs crossed, and their eyes closed.  
  
"Feel your energy build up inside you, in order to use that energy you must concentrate to release it out of your body." instructed Piccolo.  
  
Haruki stayed silent and concentrated with all his might. Haruki strained, his temple throbbed, and his knuckles were pure white as he clenched his hands into a tight fist. As Haruki continued to concentrate, white wind like energy swirled around the archer, causing his hair to whip around his face, and small bits of rocks raise from the ground.  
  
"Good, now relax." ordered Piccolo. The white energy vanished around Haruki, the small rocks clattered to the ground, Haruki's hair flopped back down over his shoulder, and his face relaxed.  
  
Haruki took a breath of relief and bowed slightly to Piccolo, "Thank you, Master Piccolo. How did I do this time?"  
  
"A lot better than last time. Now, let's continue meditating." instructed Piccolo.  
  
"Yes, Master Piccolo." responded Haruki.  
  
"Okay, Li Xiang let me see how much you improved!" said Krillin as he got into a low fighting stance.  
  
"Yes, Master Krillin!" said Li Xiang as she also got into a fighting stance.  
  
The two of them stayed where they were for about a minute, until they dashed forward and exchanged kicks and punches to each other at incredible speed. Krillin jumped up and sent a roundhouse kick, but Li Xiang quickly ducked down and swept at Krillin's legs. Krillin jumped up, avoiding the assault. Before Krillin could land back onto the ground, Li Xiang laid her back on the ground and sprung her legs up, kicking Krillin in the gut while he was still in the air.  
  
Krillin crashed to the ground, he clutched onto his stomach in pain, sat up, and laughed, "Wow, I can't believe you actually got me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I got too serious." Li Xiang said sincerely, as she helped Krillin up.  
  
"Nah, I'm just glad all that training helped you get stronger." said Krillin.  
  
On the other side of the training grounds, Trunks and Aya practiced their sword fighting by battling each other. Trunks seem to have the upper hand in the fight, since he had hard training when he was younger, but Aya had greater determination than anyone else he knew, she wasn't giving up that easily.  
  
Goku then interrupted their training, "Hey guys, I think it's time we all had a lunch break. What do you say?"  
  
Aya sighed and grinned, "All right, sounds great."  
  
---*---  
  
Everyone sat in the dining table happily eating their food. However, when the food was placed in front of Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, and Satoshi, they gobbled down their food, eating like pigs. A few minutes later, piles of empty dishes were stacked on the tables and more plates were stacked neatly on the floor. No one could help but stare at them in disgust and awe.  
  
"I swear, you Saiyins are bottomless pits." Krillin said in disgust.  
  
"We can't help it, it's delicious!" Satoshi said between bites.  
  
"You said it!" agreed Gohan.  
  
"Hey, are you gonna eat that?" Goku asked looking at Aya's untouched plate.  
  
"Uh, no go right ahead!" said Aya who was still staring at the Saiyins.  
  
"I guess we know who Satoshi gets his large appetite from." commented Haruki as he continued gawking at them.  
  
---*---  
  
In the dimension of the Z warriors, a whole year has gone by in their time. Aya, Satoshi, Haruki, and Li Xiang have completed their training and were about to head back to the living world.  
  
"Man, I can't believe you have to go already." Krillin said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, we'll miss you guys." said Yamcha.  
  
"We just want to thank you for helping us with our training." Aya said gratefully.  
  
"It was great knowing that I'm related to you Goku." said Satoshi.  
  
"And it was great knowing you, Satoshi. Before you leave though I want to give you something." said Goku.  
  
"What is it?" asked Satoshi.  
  
Goku gestured to Gohan and Gohan step forward with something in his arms. It was long and wrapped in an orange cloth. Goku took it from Gohan and handed it to Satoshi.  
  
"I heard your old staff was broken, so I want you to have this. Go ahead and unravel it."  
  
Satoshi did what Goku instructed, and gasped when he unraveled the cloth to reveal a long red Bo staff.  
  
"Wait, isn't this the..." Satoshi trailed off as he held the weapon in his hand.  
  
Goku nodded, "Yup, that's my old weapon the 'Power Pole'. I had it altered since it was too small for you. It can extend to any length at your command."  
  
Satoshi stared at the weapon in his hand. He fought back the tears of happiness, and bowed deeply to Goku.  
  
"Th-Thank you so much Goku! I'll take care of it, I promise!" Satoshi exclaimed.  
  
"Wow, Satoshi I can't believe you got the power pole! You're so lucky!" Aya snatched the power pole away from Satoshi and gazed at it.  
  
"Hey, give that back!" Satoshi tried to snatch it back.  
  
"Okay you two that's enough." Haruki said sternly and broke the two apart.  
  
Goku then led the four fighters to a large chamber door, he knocked on it three times, suddenly, the door began to open, and a white light emitted from the door.  
  
"This portal will take you back to your world." said Goku.  
  
"Goku, will we ever see you again?" Aya asked.  
  
Goku shook his head, "I'm afraid not, you'll be on your own for the rest of the journey."  
  
"Goodbye Goku, it was great meeting you. Thank you for everything!" Satoshi waved goodbye before he and his friends vanished into the portal.  
  
"I wish you all...good luck." Goku smiled warmly and waved goodbye.  
  
Aya Higurashi here and we're back in our world. Rumor has it that a tribe of fierce amazons has a map piece to the infamous 'Black Devil Sword'. We even reunite with our old friend Shampoo form Ranma's kingdom! The problem is men aren't allowed in Amazon territory, so Li Xiang and me try our best to dress Satoshi and Haruki as woman. However, how long can we keep this up before we're caught? Next episode, "The tribe of the fierce Amazon warriors". Only on 'The Eight Anime Kingdoms.' So long! ^_^V 


	14. The tribe of the firece amazon warriors

A/N Hello and thank you to all those who have reviewed. I'm so sorry for not updating this fic in a long time. I'll try and update this fic more recently, but since school is back and it's a new semester I'll be a little behind schedule. On with the fic!  
  
---*---  
  
"Please tell me," Satoshi angrily turned to Aya to reveal make-up on his face, "WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DRESS LIKE THIS?"  
  
"Will you quit complaining? Master Roshi said that there's a tribe of fierce amazons, who don't allow men in the territory." Aya replied, ignoring Satoshi's outburst.  
  
After the training with Goku and the Z fighters, Aya and the others transported back to the anime world. Master Roshi told Aya that there is a tribe of Amazon fighters, who have the map piece to the 'Black Devil Sword'. Unfortunately, men aren't allowed in the territory and if a man even takes one step into the territory, they are killed on the spot. However, Aya had an idea, so Li Xiang and her did a little shopping and did their best to make Satoshi and Haruki look like women.  
  
"I don't see why you have to drag Haruki and me into it. Why can't we just stay behind and let you do everything?" said Satoshi as he tugged on his red old-fashioned Chinese dress, with long loose white sleeves, and a pink sash tied around his waist. In addition, Aya applied a heavy amount of make- up on his face, stuffed some oranges down his dress to make it look like he had cleavage, and shampooed his spiky hair to flatten it down and have it hung loosely around his face.  
  
"Because this whole situation involves all of us, and that means you have to come too." Aya replied irritably. Aya not only bought dresses for Satoshi, but she also bought herself a red short-sleeved Chinese shirt, and a pair of tight black capris.  
  
"I still hate dressing like this." Satoshi mumbled angrily, strapping the power pole to his back.  
  
Li Xiang then came into the scene with a proud look on her face. Instead of her usual green outfit, she wore an outfit similar to Aya's, but the top was green and had no sleeves.  
  
"All right everyone, I would like to introduce to you the new and feminine Haruki!" Li Xiang cheered and stepped aside to reveal Haruki.  
  
Aya and Satoshi gasped in surprise when they saw Haruki wearing a dress similar to the one Satoshi is wearing; only yellow and it had longer sleeves. Haruki wore a smaller amount of make-up since he had a more feminine face, and tied his hair into a loose braid, which was fastened with a blue ribbon.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Li Xiang held up a mirror for Haruki to see.  
  
Haruki reeled back from the sight and began to march back to the bushes, so he could change back to his usual clothes.  
  
"I am not going through with this." Haruki said firmly, but Aya and Li Xiang quickly blocked his path.  
  
"Oh come on Haruki, you look great!" assured Aya as she dragged him back to the spot where he was standing.  
  
"Yeah, you look very pretty!" exclaimed Li Xiang.  
  
"There is no way that I am going to humiliate myself, by wearing this get up." Haruki said firmly.  
  
"Please Haruki, just this once?" Aya begged.  
  
"No." replied Haruki.  
  
"Please?" Aya and Li Xiang did a puppy dog pout, which caused Haruki to give in.  
  
'How did I get myself involved with these people?' Haruki sighed.  
  
---*---  
  
At the Amazon territory...  
  
Aya shuddered at the gruesome sight before her, "Man, these amazons really hate men."  
  
As Master Roshi had said, the amazons would have the men they killed displayed in front of the gates of their village to scare off intruders. Before the four fighters, were decaying corpses of the trespassers that the amazons viciously skewered. They were all run through with wooden poles, with blood running down the sharp stake.  
  
"No kidding, one mistake and Haruki and I will be the next ones on display." Satoshi shuddered at the thought.  
  
Before they could enter, two female guards from a look out post stopped them.  
  
"Halt! Who goes there?" called a guard.  
  
"Excuse me, but we would like to enter your territory. We're all women, so there's no need for you to worry!" responded Aya.  
  
"Should we let them in?" The amazon asked the other guard.  
  
"I don't think so, they may be women, but they're still outsiders." Indicated the other amazon.  
  
"Sorry, but you can't come in!" The amazon said to the four fighters.  
  
"What now? We can't get in." said Li Xiang, but Aya simply smiled.  
  
"I had a feeling about that, so I sent a message to Ranma's kingdom!" Aya said proudly.  
  
"What you do that for-" Satoshi was cut off when he was suddenly ran over by a bike.  
  
"Aya, why you call Shampoo that so urgent?" said a voice with a familiar Chinese accent.  
  
"It's Shampoo!" gasped Li Xiang, and Haruki.  
  
"Nihao!" Shampoo greeted cheerfully. For those of you who don't know who Shampoo is, she is one of Ranma's royal servants.  
  
"Shampoo is glad to see friends again." Shampoo then spotted Haruki in drag, "Um, who you?"  
  
"It's me, Haruki." Haruki replied.  
  
"Ai ya! Shampoo no recognize you in women clothes!" Shampoo exclaimed.  
  
"I know, doesn't he look good?" Aya jovially patted the annoyed Haruki on the back.  
  
"But where Satoshi?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"Down here." groaned a voice from underneath Shampoo's bike.  
  
"Oops, so sorry Satoshi! Shampoo not know you there." Shampoo said sincerely and peeled Satoshi off from the ground.  
  
"Shampoo, since you're an amazon and everyone practically knows you, we were wondering if you could get us inside." asked Aya.  
  
"No worry, everything leave to Shampoo." Shampoo smiled.  
  
"Excuse me," Shampoo called to the guards, "I am Shampoo, servant of great ruler Ranma. Please let in Shampoo and my friends."  
  
The female guard gasped, "Mistress Shampoo! It's so good to see you again. Please come in!"  
  
The guard motions to the other guard to open the gate. The large gate was opened, and the five outsiders entered the Amazon territory.  
  
---*---  
  
After entering the amazon's village, the amazons led Shampoo and the others to their leader. The amazon leader happened to be a young blue haired woman, who wore silver armor, and was very tall.  
  
"Mistress Shampoo, it is an honor for you to visit our tribe." The leader said in a cool voice.  
  
"Lady Mikada, these four people are friends of Shampoo. I very grateful if you let them stay here for short while." Shampoo bowed and introduced Aya and the others.  
  
"Hi, I'm Aya Higurashi, and these are my GIRL friends, Li Xiang, Haruka, and Sayoko." Aya smiled, while Haruki and Satoshi glared at her for giving them girl names.  
  
"Well, anyone who is a friend of Mistress Shampoo is a friend of ours," Mikada said in a calm voice, while the servants served the four fighters a drink.  
  
Haruki looked at his drink oddly before taking a sip, "Lady Mikada, what type of liquor is this?"  
  
"It's sake made with the blood of male trespassers. It helps make us women strong." replied the amazon leader, as she took sip of her drink.  
  
The four fighters nearly choked when they heard what they were drinking. Their faces turned green and they tried to resist the urge to spit out their drinks or vomit.  
  
"B-Blood from a man?" Aya wheezed.  
  
Satoshi paled, 'No wonder Shampoo refused to drink any.'  
  
Li Xiang eyes were watering, 'Oh my god, I think half of my life just vanished.'  
  
---*---  
  
Later on...  
  
Aya and the others were now taking a short rest in the rooms the amazons provided them. After vomiting all of that sake, the four fighters decided to do some investigations about the black devil sword. They split into pairs to cover more ground. Li Xiang went with Haruki, while Aya and Shampoo went with Satoshi.  
  
"Excuse me? Do you know anything about a 'Black Devil Sword'?" Li Xiang asked a girl, who was walking by.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I never heard of it." replied the girl.  
  
Haruki sighed, "We've been asking people for over an hour now and not one girl knows anything about the sword."  
  
"Yeah, I'm starting to think this is all a wild goose chase. I wonder how Aya and the others are doing." wondered Li Xiang.  
  
---*---  
  
Meanwhile with the others...  
  
Satoshi stomach made a noisy lurching sound; he hasn't eaten anything since he drank that sake. Lady Mikada did say that most of the men, who trespassed on amazon grounds, were killed and used in wine or other useful products. Satoshi was too afraid to eat anything, because he's afraid he might be eating what use to be human. In addition, since Satoshi is part Saiyin and Saiyins have huge appetites, so if he doesn't eat anything soon, he's going to faint.  
  
'Man, I'm starving. I need some food to help restore my energy.' thought Satoshi.  
  
"I don't get it, Shampoo. These tactics that the amazons use are so barbaric. Can't the kingdoms do anything about it?" asked Aya.  
  
"Amazon tribes not all like this. Some less fierce than this tribe, but this tribe is most dangerous. Amazons here live far away from kingdoms, where they follow own laws." Shampoo explained in her Chinese accent.  
  
The two girls stopped talking when they heard a growling noise coming from Satoshi.  
  
Aya blinked, "Satoshi, was that you?"  
  
"Well, uh, no I'm fine. Nothing is wrong!" Satoshi laughed nervously, but stopped when his stomach growled again.  
  
Aya frowned, "Idiot, of course you're not fine. You haven't eaten anything since we left our rooms!"  
  
Satoshi's face flushed, "S-Sorry."  
  
Aya waved it off, "Don't worry about it. We could use a little break. Shampoo, do they have any snack booths that sell normal food?"  
  
"Uh-huh, over there." Shampoo pointed to a stand, selling pork buns.  
  
"Satoshi, you stay here. Shampoo and I are going to buy some buns." Aya said to Satoshi, who nodded in response.  
  
Satoshi leaned against a wall, waiting patiently for Aya and Shampoo. Suddenly, there was a strong gust of wind and a small hat fluttered towards Satoshi.  
  
"Oh, please don't let that blow away!" cried a girl's voice. Hearing the girl's plea, Satoshi reached out and snatched the small hat before it was blown away.  
  
A pretty blond haired girl, with green eyes, wearing a red, white, and black robe, and holding a bag, ran up to Satoshi.  
  
"Is this yours?" Satoshi asked, holding out the hat.  
  
The girl nodded, "Yes, thank you very much."  
  
The girl took back her hat from Satoshi and placed it back on her head. The girl then looked up at Satoshi and seems to notice something odd about him. She studied his face, which caused Satoshi to gulp in nervousness.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you..." The girl trailed off, eyeing Satoshi's face.  
  
'Uh-oh, does she know that I'm really a guy?' Satoshi thought anxiously.  
  
"Are you...an outsider?" asked the girl. Satoshi fell over anime style.  
  
"Uh, yeah I am! I came to visit the village with Lady Shampoo." replied Satoshi.  
  
"Oh, I was wondering why I never seen your face before. I'm Chu-Chu, please to meet you." Chu-Chu held out her hand, and Satoshi accepted it.  
  
"I'm Sa..." Satoshi trailed off, remembering not to give too much away, "Sa- Sayoko! My name is Sayoko!"  
  
"It's really great that you came to our village. We usually don't let outsiders enter our territory." beamed Chu-Chu. The young amazon then noticed the power pole strapped to Satoshi's back.  
  
"Hey, are you a fighter by any chance?" questioned Chu-Chu.  
  
"Yeah, I am." replied Satoshi.  
  
"Wow, that's so cool! I know some martial arts myself, but I'm not that good." said Chu-Chu.  
  
Satoshi couldn't help, but smile at her, 'I have to admit I kind of like her. Even though she lives in a tribe filled with dangerous amazons, she's seems nice. She's kind of cute too.'  
  
Satoshi's train of thought was interrupted when his stomach growled. Satoshi blushed in embarrassment, while Chu-Chu couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"You must be hungry," Chu-Chu reached into her bag, and pulled out a pork bun.  
  
"Here, take it." offered Chu-Chu.  
  
Satoshi gladly accepted it, "Wow, thank you very much."  
  
Meanwhile, Aya and Shampoo were busy buying pork buns at one of the food stands. After buying a whole bag of buns, Aya carried the bag over to Satoshi.  
  
"Satoshi I bought you some-" Aya trailed off when she notice that Satoshi was talking to a girl. The two were in a deep conversation, and the girl giggled when Satoshi told her something funny. It was strange, but Aya felt something build up inside her. It felt like anger.  
  
'I bought him some pork buns and he goes flirting with some pretty girl?! That jerk!' Unable to control herself, Aya slammed her fist against an abandoned wooden cart, causing it to break into pieces. All the women nearby, paused what they were doing and stared at her.  
  
"Did you see that?" The amazons began to whisper amongst each other.  
  
"Yeah, that girl's strength wasn't normal." whispered another amazon.  
  
"You think she could be a man?" said another amazon. Aya overheard their gossiping, and twitched angrily.  
  
"Who said I was a man?!" Aya growled, with a demonic look on her face. The amazons cowered in fear at Aya's scary expression, and went back to their usual duties.  
  
---*---  
  
Back at the place where the five fighters were staying, Li Xiang and Haruki were having a conversation, but were abruptly interrupted by Shampoo and a furious looking Aya.  
  
"Any luck?" questioned Haruki.  
  
Shampoo shook her head, "No, amazons clue no have."  
  
Li Xiang then noticed Aya's angry expression, "What's wrong with Aya this time?"  
  
"She mad, because Satoshi talk with other girl." replied Shampoo.  
  
"Oh-ho! I see, jealousy is starting to rear its ugly head." Li Xiang said teasingly.  
  
"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Aya angrily slammed her hands on the table, and it instantly broke in half.  
  
"Ha ha...they just don't make good tables these days!" Aya laughed nervously.  
  
"Yup, it's jealousy all right." stated Haruki.  
  
'I am not jealous. I am not jealous. I am not jealous. I am not jealous...' Aya repeated in her thoughts.  
  
---*---  
  
Meanwhile with Satoshi and Chu-Chu...  
  
On a grassy hill, Satoshi and Chu-Chu sat down on the green grass, while having a conversation, and eating some pork buns.  
  
"Sayoko, you want to know something?" asked Chu-Chu.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" asked Satoshi.  
  
"In a few days, I'm turning fifteen." replied Chu-Chu.  
  
"Really? That's great!" smiled Satoshi.  
  
Chu-Chu shook her head, "No it's not. You see, when a girl turns fifteen, she is now an official amazon."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"The truth is I don't want to be an amazon. I always hated this no-men- allowed rule, so I want to be outside of my village and be free."  
  
"So why don't you leave?"  
  
"It's not that easy, because I'm next in line to be the amazon leader."  
  
"Amazon leader? Wait, does that mean..." Satoshi trailed off, when realizing who Chu-Chu really is.  
  
"Yes, my mother is Mikada, the leader of our tribe." Chu-Chu replied sadly.  
  
"Well, have you talked to her about not becoming an amazon?" asked Satoshi.  
  
Chu-Chu sighed, "She wouldn't understand. My mother is very dedicated to our tribe's tradition."  
  
Chu-Chu gazed up at the blue sky, "I just don't know what's so horrible about men. My mother told me that men are the enemy, and our kind can't interact with them."  
  
Satoshi gazed at her with a solemn expression, "Chu-Chu, the truth is not all men are bad. Where I live, all men and women live together in harmony. Maybe when the time comes, your tribe will learn to settle their differences with men."  
  
"When will that happen?" questioned Chu-Chu.  
  
Satoshi smiled at her, "It will happen when you do something about it."  
  
---*---  
  
Later that day, Satoshi headed back to his room after saying goodbye to Chu- Chu. Suddenly, he accidentally bumped into Aya.  
  
"Oh, hi Satoshi." Aya said meekly.  
  
"Oh, hey Aya. What are you doing here?" asked Satoshi.  
  
Aya's face turned red from embarrassment, and quickly avoided Satoshi's gaze by looking down on the floor.  
  
"W-Well, there's something I need to ask you and it's about that girl you were with." Aya said nervously.  
  
"You mean Chu-Chu?" said Satoshi.  
  
"Y-Yeah. Um, do you like her?" questioned Aya.  
  
Satoshi raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I-It's just that you've b-been spending a lot of time with her, so I was just curious!"  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth I do like-" Satoshi was interrupted when Shampoo burst into the room.  
  
"Aya! Satoshi! Shampoo have very bad news! Daughter of Mikada been kidnapped!" cried Shampoo.  
  
"WHAT?!" Aya and Satoshi gasped in shock. Li Xiang and Haruki then entered the room, with a slip of paper in Haruki's hand.  
  
"We found this note in our room. It seems another one of Yorunotobari's henchmen has tracked us down." Haruki handed the note to Aya.  
  
"Priestess Kaguya, I have Lady Mikada's daughter in my grasp," Aya read the note out loud, "Meet me at the training grounds as soon as you get this letter. If you surrender to us now, no harm will come to the girl."  
  
After reading the letter, Aya angrily crumpled the paper in her hand.  
  
"Those bastards! They do almost anything to get rid of me!" Aya growled.  
  
"What do we do? Lady Mikada won't be happy when she finds out that her daughter has been captured." stated Li Xiang.  
  
"We'll confront whoever took Mikada's daughter and beat the crap out of him!" explained Aya.  
  
Haruki looked around the room, "Hold on, where is Satoshi?"  
  
"What?! Satoshi's gone?" exclaimed Aya.  
  
"Satoshi may have gone without us." said Shampoo.  
  
Aya clenched her teeth in frustration, "That idiot! He's going to get himself killed!"  
  
The reincarnated priestess grabbed the Silver Ark, which was placed near the bed, and strapped it to her back.  
  
"I'm going after him and don't try to stop me!" exclaimed Aya.  
  
"Wait, Aya it could be a trap!" Li Xiang tried to stop her, but Aya already left.  
  
Li Xiang frowned, "Oh, that girl is so stubborn!"  
  
---*---  
  
At the training grounds...  
  
"Chu-Chu, where are you?!"  
  
Chu-Chu stirred and slowly opened her eyes when she heard a voice calling for her. When her vision was clear, she found herself floating inside a bubble. The last thing she remembered was someone talking about using her as bait, before knocking her out.  
  
"Chu-Chu, where are you?" cried Satoshi's voice.  
  
"Sayoko?" whispered Chu-Chu. Satoshi came running to her aid, breathing heavily.  
  
"Chu-Chu, are you all right?" yelled Satoshi.  
  
"Sayoko, stop! It's a trap!" cried Chu-Chu.  
  
"What-" Before Satoshi could say anything, a large fireball was rocketing straight towards him. Rock and earth flew through the air when it impacted with the ground. When the smoke cleared, Satoshi was nowhere to be found.  
  
"How pathetic, he didn't put up much of a fight." cackled a male voice. A figure suddenly appeared, floating in mid-air. He was a young man, with slightly long white hair, red eyes, wore a black long sleeved tunic, and had a sword strapped to his waste.  
  
"Oh no, Sayoko..." sobbed Chu-Chu.  
  
"It's not over yet!" yelled a familiar voice.  
  
"What?!" gasped the mysterious man, when he saw Satoshi flying in the air. When he landed on the ground, Satoshi was covered with a few burn marks, and his dress was torn off, but he was wearing shorts and a tank top underneath.  
  
Chu-Chu looked at Satoshi in shock, "Sayoko you're a...man?"  
  
Satoshi scratched his head in embarrassment, "Yeah, sorry for fooling you Chu-Chu. It was the only way for me to enter your village."  
  
"Hmph, I guess I underestimated you." snorted the man.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Satoshi.  
  
"My name is Shittobukai, I am a servant of Yorunotobari," replied Shittobukai, "But tell me, where is the priestess and her other little friends?"  
  
"That's not of your concern! Now let Chu-Chu go!" shouted Satoshi.  
  
"Ah, but it is. You see, I specifically demanded for the priestess Kaguya to meet me and since she's not here I'll just have to get rid of the amazon." Shittobukai smirked. The dark servant snapped his fingers, and instantly, the bubble Chu-Chu was trapped inside filled with water.  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Satoshi.  
  
'I...I can't breath!' Chu-Chu thought in panic, while trying to gasp for air.  
  
"Flare Arrow!" Fiery streams suddenly shot out of nowhere and impacted with the bubble. The bubble burst open, and a figure runs to catch her. Chu-Chu coughed and looked up to face her savior, who turned out to be Aya.  
  
"Dear god Satoshi, I can't believe that you would go and face the bad guy by yourself," Aya snapped, "By the way, where's Lady Mikada's daughter?"  
  
"I'm right here." said Chu-Chu, still in Aya's arms.  
  
Aya's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets when she realized the girl that Satoshi was hanging out with was Mikada's daughter. She then dropped Chu- Chu in shock.  
  
"N-No way! Y-You're her?" gawked Aya.  
  
"Um, yeah." Chu-Chu replied painfully, while rubbing her sore butt, which she fell on when Aya dropped her.  
  
'I can't believe that she's Mikada's daughter. Should I ask her about Satoshi? Nah, I'll do that later, but right now I got to get rid of this new enemy.' Aya thought to herself.  
  
Shittobukai stared hard at Aya, 'Could it be? This girl is Kaguya's reincarnation? The resemblance is striking, she looks almost the same as I remembered."  
  
"Why Kaguya, it's so nice to see you again." Shittobukai said coldly.  
  
"Nice to see you again? You must have gotten me mixed up with some one else, 'cause I never seen you before." snapped Aya.  
  
Shittobukai chuckled, "Of course, how silly of me. You still haven't regained all of your memories from your former life."  
  
"Look pal, I came like you told me to. If you want to fight me then go ahead, I'm ready for ya!" Aya said confidently.  
  
"My, my, for Kaguya's reincarnation you have quite a big mouth. Kaguya was always a mature, beautiful young woman, but you are simply a loud mouth little girl." mocked Shittobukai.  
  
"SHUT UP! First of all my name is Aya Higurashi, and I'm not a little girl!" Aya shouted angrily.  
  
'Oh boy, this guy's gonna regret making Aya angry.' thought Satoshi.  
  
Aya turned to Chu-Chu, "Chu-Chu, go to Satoshi. He'll protect you, while I handle the jackass over there."  
  
"Okay!" Chu-Chu nodded and rushes over to Satoshi.  
  
"Okay, come at me then!" exclaimed Aya, holding out her sword.  
  
"With pleasure." The dark servant smirked and drew his own sword, before landing back on the ground.  
  
Aya let out a battle cry and charged with her sword. Shittobukai quickly blocked it with his own sword. Their swords clang together as they fought furiously.  
  
Shittobukai jumped back, "Heh, how about we make this fight more interesting?"  
  
With a small flick of his wrist, the blade of Shittobukai's sword broke apart into some sort of sword-whip (a/n Think Ivy from Soul Calibur, which I don't own.). The dark servant smiled evilly and slashed his weapon at Aya's feet. Aya yelped and quickly jumped back, barely missing the assault. Aya looked down and noticed her pants had a long tear in it.  
  
Aya gulped nervously, "Man, that's one nasty weapon. If I'm not careful, I could be sliced into ribbons!"  
  
"Take this!" Shittobukai began to lash out at Aya furiously. The swordswoman manage to dodge them all, but the last slash grazed her shoulder.  
  
"Ah!" Aya clutched her shoulder in pain.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" mocked Shittobukai.  
  
"Aya, are you all right?!" yelled Satoshi.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry. Besides, getting pricked by a needle hurts more than this." sneered Aya.  
  
"Oh really? I guess I'll have to try harder!" Shittobukai slashed at her again. Aya held up her arms in defense, as the blade whip slashed at her clothes and grazed her skin.  
  
"Power pole extend!" Satoshi stuck the power pole into the ground as it expanded, using it to fling himself in the air and slam in Shittobukai. The dark servant grunted and fell face first onto the ground, while Satoshi made a soft landing. Shittobukai growled and jumped back to his feet.  
  
"You damn brat, I'll make you pay for that!" Shittobukai conjured up an energy ball in his palm.  
  
Satoshi stood his ground, "Go ahead and throw it, I can block it easily!"  
  
"Who said I was aiming for you?" Shittobukai sneered, and fired the blast. The blast zipped past Satoshi and was heading straight towards Chu-Chu.  
  
"Chu-Chu, look out!" cried Satoshi.  
  
Chu-Chu screamed in fright, and held up her arms to protect her. Luckily, a figure quickly grabbed her and jumped out of the way. After the blast hit the ground, the smoke cleared to reveal Haruki with Chu-Chu in his arms.  
  
"Mind if I join the fight?" Haruki asked coolly, his dress was singed from the blast. He put Chu-Chu down and tore off the rest of his dress to show he was wearing pants underneath.  
  
Li Xiang and Shampoo came running to the scene, "Are you guys all right?"  
  
"Li Xiang, Aya is injured, go help her, quick!" said Satoshi.  
  
"Right!" Li Xiang rushed over to Aya and used her powers to heal her.  
  
"Satoshi, let's attack him at once." commanded Haruki.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you!" Satoshi and Haruki let out a battle cry and charged at the dark servant.  
  
Chu-Chu looked at them both in shock, "I don't believe it. They're both men?"  
  
"Yeah, we're sorry for fooling you like that." replied Aya.  
  
"Does that mean you're men too?!" gasped the amazon.  
  
Aya, Li Xiang, and Shampoo fell over, "No!"  
  
Shittobukai slashed his whip at Satoshi and Haruki, but the two quickly dodge the attack. At the same time, the two jumped up, and sent a double flying jump kick at Shittobukai, causing him to fall back and crash into a wall.  
  
"Damn it, I underestimated them," Shittobukai grunted, and weakly stood up, "It seems you've won this round, but I'll be back and this time I'll be ready!"  
  
In a blink of an eye, the dark servant shimmered out of sight.  
  
"That was one dangerous foe, you two are lucky to be alive." stated Haruki.  
  
Although everything seemed to be going fine, there was something that still bothered Aya.  
  
'Who exactly was that guy? For some reason, he knows Kaguya and when he saw me he looked shocked. What's his connection with her?' thought Aya.  
  
"Hey guys, don't just stand there! We have to get out of here before anyone sees you two." Li Xiang said to Satoshi and Haruki.  
  
"That's right, you guys aren't wearing dresses anymore. We gotta get out of here before Lady Mikada finds out that you're really guys." said Aya.  
  
"It's too late for that." said a familiar voice. Everyone gasped and turned around to see a very angry looking amazon leader and a troop of female warriors behind her.  
  
"L-Lady Mikada, Shampoo can explain everything!" Shampoo tried to reason with Mikada, but she held up a hand to silence her.  
  
"Mistress Shampoo, I am deeply disappointed that you broke our village's most sacred law. Not only did you bring men to our tribe, they also put my daughter in danger." snapped Mikada.  
  
"Since you are a follow amazon, you and your female friends may go free, however the men must die." Mikada said firmly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped, while two female warriors seized Satoshi and Haruki.  
  
"But that's not fair, Satoshi and Haruki risked their lives to save your daughter!" objected Aya.  
  
"Hold on Lady Mikada, that girl could be a man too!" said one of the amazons.  
  
"That's right, we saw her break a cart into pieces. Her strength isn't that of a normal woman, she must be a man!" indicated another amazon.  
  
Aya twitched and punched the two amazons into orbit, "I'M A CHICK!!!"  
  
"Execute them now!" ordered Mikada. The warriors drew out their swords and prepared to slice Satoshi and Haruki's heads off.  
  
"STOP!" cried Chu-Chu. The two warriors stopped and looked at Chu-Chu.  
  
"Please mother, you can't kill them!" protested Chu-Chu.  
  
"Chu-Chu, the law is the law. No men are allowed in this territory." indicated Mikada.  
  
"Th-Then I have no choice, but to tell everyone the truth!" Chu-Chu then started to take off her clothes.  
  
Mikada's eyes widen in fright, "Chu-Chu, stop that right now!"  
  
Chu-Chu ignored her and took off the last piece of her clothing, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.  
  
"I, Chu-Chu, heir to the amazon leadership...am really a man!" Chu-Chu said boldly, revealing he had no breast.  
  
"WHAAAAAAT?!" Everyone screamed in surprise.  
  
Satoshi looked even more surprised than everyone else, "Y-You're a guy?!?!?!"  
  
Chu-Chu nodded, "Yes, my mother didn't want anyone to find out, so she raised me as a girl. So if those two die then I die too!"  
  
Mikada groan in defeat, "All right, let the men go free!"  
  
Chu-Chu shook his head, "No mother, we have to end this hatred for men. We must change this law!"  
  
"B-But changing our sacred law, I can't-" Mikada was cut off when Chu-Chu gave her a look.  
  
Mikada growled, "All right, all right, I'll change the law!"  
  
"Yes!" Aya and Li Xiang slapped each other a high five, while Satoshi and Haruki were set free.  
  
"Great, now we don't have to wear dresses anymore." said a male voice. Everyone gawked in shock, when some of the amazons took off their dresses to reveal they were actually guys!  
  
"What the hell? You mean, some of you are guys?!" Aya gasped.  
  
"Satoshi, thank you so much for helping my tribe." smiled Chu-Chu.  
  
"Yeah, but when I said you should do something about it, I didn't mean this way." said Satoshi, still shocked.  
  
---*---  
  
The next day, Aya and the others left the village. Shampoo said she was going to stay at the village for a while, and she told the four fighters that the next place they were heading was kingdom of the four kings Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei.  
  
"Hey Satoshi, I've never got your answer on either if you liked Chu-Chu or not and before you found out she was man." said Aya.  
  
"Why do you ask?" questioned Satoshi.  
  
"J-Just curious!" Aya replied nervously.  
  
"Well, I did like her..." Satoshi trailed off, while Aya held her breath.  
  
"...But only as a friend." finished Satoshi.  
  
Aya sighed in relief, "That's good to hear."  
  
"What was that, Aya?" asked Satoshi.  
  
"N-Nothing!"  
  
"No, I heard you say something. What was it?"  
  
"I told you it's nothing!"  
  
"Come on, tell me."  
  
"It's nothing, okay? Quit being so nosy!"  
  
"Man, why am I even asking, you're too stubborn."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?!"  
  
"It looks like everything is back to normal." sighed Haruki, as Aya and Satoshi continued with their usual arguments.  
  
Hey guys! Aya Higurashi speaking here! After our day with the amazons, the gang and I finally made it to the kingdom of Yu Yu Hakusho! We run into some trouble, only to be saved by the four kings themselves! I get poisoned, but Kurama saved me. Not only that, but he seems to know about Kaguya and we go out on a date! Wow, my first real date, and with Kurama too! But why do I get the feeling someone's following us? Next episode, 'Old memories bloom like a rose'. Only on 'The Eight Anime Kingdoms'. So long everybody! 


	15. Old memories bloom like a rose

A/N Hello, and welcome to the next chapter of the Eight Anime Kingdoms. Here is the chapter you've been waiting for with the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho. Sorry to keep you guys waiting for this chapter. On with the fic!  
  
Old Memories Bloom like a Rose  
  
------  
  
After the adventure with the fierce amazons, the four fighters have finally made it to the kingdom of the Yu Yu Hakusho cast. It was a grueling journey, and the four fighters were filthy from traveling. They couldn't find a decent place to stay for almost three weeks.  
  
"Satoshi, please tell me I'm not hallucinating." Aya begged in an exhausting tone.  
  
"If you're losing it then so am I." replied Satoshi.  
  
"Then that means we're finally here!" Aya cheered, while Li Xiang and her jumped up and down in joy.  
  
"Finally, I can sleep on a soft bed instead of the ground!" beamed Li Xiang.  
  
"I can finally take a decent bath and wash my clothes." said Haruki.  
  
"I'm gonna hit the all-you-can-eat-buffet table!" cheered Satoshi.  
  
"And I'm gonna head to the palace to meet Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei!" chirped Aya.  
  
"But first, let's check into a hotel!" The four fighters declared.  
  
------  
  
"Ah, it's so good to soak in the hot springs after weeks of traveling on foot." sighed Li Xiang, as she and Aya head downstairs to join Haruki and Satoshi for lunch.  
  
"Yeah, I feel totally refreshed." replied Aya.  
  
"Aya, Li Xiang, over here!" Satoshi and Haruki waved to the two girls from the table they were sitting at.  
  
"We already ordered our lunch, it should be arriving soon." stated Haruki.  
  
"Great, I'm starving!" Aya chirped, as the girls sat down.  
  
Unbeknownst to the four fighters, a group of dark-clad men were sitting at a table not too far from them. The men stared hard at the four fighters and whispered amongst each other. Aya glanced in their direction and abruptly stood up.  
  
"What are you doing, Aya?" questioned Haruki.  
  
"I've decided that I'm not that hungry. I saw this cool looking flea market on our way here, so I'm gonna do a little shopping." replied Aya.  
  
"You want me to come with you?" offered Li Xiang.  
  
"No, it's all right. You guys just save me some lunch when I get back." Without saying a goodbye, Aya left the hotel, with the dark-clad men close behind her.  
  
------  
  
Aya whistled the opening theme song from Yu Yu Hakusho, while strolling around the flea market, but she never noticed the dark-clad men following her. She merely acted like they weren't even there and casually strolled into an alley. The men quickened their pace, while drawing out their weapons. They ran into the alley to try to corner Aya, but to their surprise, she was no where to be found.  
  
"Where did she go?" The men asked each other.  
  
"So, trying to jump me, eh?" said a voice.  
  
The men gasp and looked up, to find Aya standing on a roof top of a building.  
  
"I had a feeling you were following me, so I had to lead you away from my friends." explained Aya.  
  
"Well, come and get me, if you can!" taunted Aya. The only answer Aya received were the dark-clad men firing arrows at her.  
  
"WHOA! I was just kidding! Can't you guys take a joke?!" Aya yelped, as she dodged all the arrows.  
  
'It's no good if I just stand on this roof. I gotta get on the ground and fight them myself!' thought Aya, as she leapt off the roof and landed perfectly on the ground.  
  
Aya ran out of the alley and into the crowded flea market, while the men ran after her. One look at the weapon wielding dark-clad men, cause the people in the market to scatter in fear. This gave Aya more space to fight, and she didn't have to worry about hurting any innocent bystanders.  
  
Aya drew out her sword, "Okay, who's first?!"  
  
One of the men charged at her, but Aya kicked him directly in the face. The rest of the group stood away from each other, ready to attack from all sides. Aya attacked from one man to the other man, hitting them with kicks or the hilt of her sword. In order to fend them off, Aya threw some merchandise from the shopping booths at them. Aya jumped up and performed a flip, landing on another shopping booth. When the men tried to get on the booth, Aya swiftly kicked them off. She did another flip and landed behind her attackers.  
  
"This is getting me no where! I'll just throw a couple of fireballs and get it over with!" Aya placed her hands together and charged up to perform her spell.  
  
"FIREBALL!" Unfortunately, only a small puff of smoke shot out of her hands. Aya and the dark-clad men fell over anime style.  
  
"What in the world?! How come I can't use my spells?!" exclaimed Aya. Aya suddenly remembered her training with Lina Inverse.  
  
'Eating and sleeping will help recharge your powers.'  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot I skipped out on lunch and breakfast." Aya said nervously.  
  
Aya backed up, as her attackers closed in on her, "Well, looks like I got no choice, but to fight them off myself."  
  
The men lunged at her, but she defended every single attack, and countered by slashing at their mid section. Oblivious to Aya, one of the men were standing far behind, and in his hand was a thin hollow bamboo shoot. He placed a dart in it, and blew it out, where it headed straight towards Aya. The dart zipped past the attackers, and pierced the back of Aya's neck.  
  
"Ow!" Aya yelled out in pain, and pulled the dart out of her neck. She looked at it, then threw it to the ground, and stood in a battle stance once again. Strangely, Aya's vision became blurry, she felt hot, and collapsed to the ground, using her sword to support her.  
  
"Wh-What's happening to me?" gasped Aya.  
  
The men smirked and one of them marched up to her dangerously, carrying a massive battle axe. He lifted it above his head, ready to chop Aya in half.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
A pain stricken expression crossed the man's face, as a stream of blue light shot through him. The battle axe dropped from his hands, and he plummeted to the ground with a loud thud. A young man with dark hair slicked back with gel, and wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt with blue pants, and sweatbands on his wrist, stood before Aya. His arm was outstretched and he pointed his index finger like a gun.  
  
"Huh, so more of Yorunotobari's bastards came to play. That's good, I was getting a little bored from sitting in my palace all day." The mysterious man smirked.  
  
Aya's eyes widen in shock, 'No way...is that Yusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho? I'd recognize that spirit gun from anywhere!'  
  
While Aya watched Yusuke battle off some more attackers, another man sneaked up from behind her.  
  
"Rose whip!"  
  
Suddenly, a vine with thorns slashed the man's back, creating a deep red gash. He collapsed to the ground, motionless. Aya gasp when she heard a thud from behind her. She turned around, and standing before her was an incredibly handsome man, who seems to resemble a rose. He had long red hair, beautiful green eyes, and wore a red Chinese robe.  
  
"Ku-Kurama?" Aya stuttered.  
  
The man's green eyes widen in shock when he saw Aya, "Kaguya?"  
  
"Hey Kurama, I could use your help here!" shouted Yusuke.  
  
Kurama snapped out of his daze and looked at Aya, "Stay here, you'll be safe."  
  
Aya gave him a questioning look before Kurama went to aid Yusuke. It was strange, but she felt like she met him before. Not on the TV show, but from a long time ago. A short while later, all of the dark-clad men were on the ground in a beaten pile. Satoshi, Haruki, and Li Xiang came running into the scene, with two other men leading them. One was a tall bulky man, with an odd looking face, and orange hair. The other was a short man, with spiky black hair, red eyes, wearing a long black robe, and a white bandanna around his forehead.  
  
"Hey Urameshi, you didn't save any action for us?!" The orange-haired man said angrily.  
  
"Sorry Kuwabara and Hiei, I guess you guys came a little late," laughed Yusuke, before noticing the other three strangers, "Who are those guys?"  
  
"These three followed us. They said they're friends of Ranma." explained Hiei.  
  
Haruki gazed at the fallen attackers, "Who were these people?"  
  
Hiei bent down, picked up an attacker by the collar, and showed him a tattoo of a black snake with wings on the back of his neck.  
  
"They're humans, who've made a pact with Yorunotobari. The dark lord offered them power, if they join forces with him. All humans have some sort of evil in their hearts and Yorunotobari found it." said Hiei.  
  
"Aya, are you all right?" asked Li Xiang, as the three fighters helped Aya stand up.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay guys. I'm fine-" Aya's eyes began to flutter, and she collapsed once again.  
  
"Aya, what's wrong?!" Satoshi gasped, as he caught her before she hit the ground. He felt her forehead, and discovered that it was burning hot.  
  
"Aya, you're burning up! We have to get you inside right now!" exclaimed Satoshi.  
  
"Hold on, Satoshi." Haruki stopped him, and showed him the puncture womb on the back of Aya's neck.  
  
"What is that? A bug bite?" questioned Yusuke.  
  
Haruki searched his surroundings and found a black dart on the ground. The archer picked it up, studied it carefully, licked the tip of the dart, and quickly spitted out the poison from his mouth.  
  
"Aya was pricked by this dart. It's a deadly poison created by Yorunotobari." explained Haruki.  
  
"A-Are you serious?!" gasp Li Xiang.  
  
"Quick, we have to suck the poison out or something!" said Satoshi.  
  
"It won't do you any good. The poison has already spread throughout her system." replied Haruki.  
  
"But, isn't there an antidote or anything?" asked Satoshi.  
  
Haruki looked down in sadness, "There is no antidote."  
  
Everyone looked shocked, before Li Xiang spoke up, "How long does she have?"  
  
"About an hour, I think. The poison has three stages. The first one is a high fever, the second one will cause the victim to have a verge of nightmares and the third..." Haruki trailed off, not wanting to say what happens next.  
  
"Hold on, are you saying that you're just going to let her die?!" exclaimed Yusuke.  
  
"That's right, Aya's done so much for us. We can't just abandon her while she needs us!" yelled Li Xiang.  
  
Kurama spoke up, "Take her to the palace."  
  
The three looked at Kurama, "Lord Kurama?"  
  
"Hurry, we don't have much time!" ordered Kurama.  
  
------  
  
'Please, save yourself! Forget about me.'  
  
'Kaguya, stop! Don't do it!'  
  
'I'm sorry, I must do this.'  
  
'Kaguya, no!!!'  
  
Aya's eyes snapped open, and she sat straight up in bed. She breathed heavily and wiped the sweat off her forehead.  
  
"Wh-What a nightmare." panted Aya.  
  
Aya searched her surroundings, to find herself in a large bed chamber, and she was wearing a pink kimono. Her black hair was also untied, clinging onto her dampen forehead. She tried to smooth her hair back, but noticed that she was holding onto something. She turned to her left, and gasped when she saw Kurama, sleeping peacefully, clinging onto her hand.  
  
'Oh my god! Oh my god! KURAMA is sleeping right next to me! What do I do? What do I do?' Aya thought in panic, her heart beating rapidly.  
  
'Maybe I should let go of his hand.' Aya tried to gently pry her hand away from Kurama's, but when she did that, he stirred a bit and held her hand tighter.  
  
'Well, so much for that,' frowned Aya. As Kurama slept, Aya couldn't help but gaze at his face.  
  
'I have to admit, he's looks really hot in person than on TV.' thought Aya. A piece of red hair fell onto Kurama's face, without thinking, Aya brushed it away, causing Kurama to stir from her touch.  
  
'Oh no, he's waking up!' Aya thought in panic, as Kurama slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Kurama blinked a few times to focus his vision, and noticed Aya staring at him.  
  
"Oh, you're awake." said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, you are too. Um, do you mind?" Aya looked down at her hand, which Kurama still held onto.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Kurama lightly blushed and let go of her hand.  
  
Yusuke then came into the room, along with Kuwabara, Hiei, and Aya's friends.  
  
"Hey, looks like the patient has finally woken up. You're lucky that Kurama found an antidote or you would've been a goner." Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Aya, are you all right?" Satoshi, Haruki, and Li Xiang rushed to Aya's side.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Aya replied.  
  
"Thank goodness, we thought you were going to leave us!" exclaimed Li Xiang.  
  
"Your friends told us everything," explained Kuwabara, "We got a message from Shampoo that you'd be coming here."  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe the reincarnation of Kaguya is standing right in front of me!" exclaimed Yusuke.  
  
"If this girl is really our savior, then we're all doomed." Hiei remarked coldly, while everyone looked at him in question.  
  
"I saw the way you fought out there, and I'm quite disappointed. If you think those men were dangerous, you haven't seen Yorunotobari's real power. We're all relying on the priestess Kaguya to help us, not some scrawny, inexperienced little girl." indicated Hiei, in a bitter tone.  
  
"Hey shrimp, give the girl a break why don't ya?!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Yeah, lay off her, she's had it hard enough!" Yusuke shouted angrily.  
  
"I'm a scrawny inexperience little girl, huh?" Aya said in a chilling tone, as a strange aura surrounded her, causing everyone to shake in their boots.  
  
"Uh-oh, Aya's got that look in her eye." shivered Satoshi.  
  
"Let's hope she doesn't mangle Lord Hiei too badly." said Haruki, as sweat started to run down his face in fear.  
  
"Hey Urameshi, I feel a freaky aura coming from that girl." Kuwabara shivered in fright.  
  
"Actually, I'm starting to feel it too." Yusuke replied fearfully.  
  
Everyone expected Aya to go on a murderous rampage on Hiei, however, to their surprise; she simply looked up and smiled.  
  
"You're right, I guess I do need to train a lot harder," Aya smiled, "It won't be easy, but I'll do the best I can."  
  
"Huh?" Everyone blinked at Aya's change of mood.  
  
"I have to admit, you have a strong spirit, but it alone can't save you," Hiei smirked, and headed for the door, "I'm going to the training grounds for awhile, I'll see you around."  
  
"That...was strange." stated Satoshi.  
  
"Do you think Aya has finally learned to control her temper?" whispered Li Xiang.  
  
"If she did, it's quite a miracle." Haruki responded quietly. Meanwhile, Aya was having a few thoughts of her own.  
  
'That jackass, I'll show him who the scrawny one here is, just you wait.' Aya thought furiously, still trying to keep the smile on her face.  
  
"Well, I'm glad all of you came here to check on your friend, but she needs rest right now. If you would be so kind, I think it's best if we all leave the room." suggested Kurama.  
  
"You're right, we'll see you later Aya." said Satoshi.  
  
"Yeah, try to get better, okay?" said Li Xiang, as everyone departed the room.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Aya replied.  
  
"If you need anything, just call one of the servants and they'll be right with you." explained Kurama, before leaving the room.  
  
"I guess I should get some sleep." Aya lay down on the bed, and covered herself with the soft blanket. She tossed and turned in the bed for about an hour, until she finally couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"That's it, I can't sleep at all. I'm going out for a walk." Aya said firmly, and hopped out of bed.  
  
------  
  
Somewhere outside the palace, Aya discovered a beautiful rose garden while she was out exploring the place.  
  
"Wow, what a beautiful garden." Aya said in awe. Cautiously, she searched her surroundings to see if anyone was there, since she didn't want to get caught for sneaking into someone else's garden.  
  
Aya stepped into the extravagant garden of different colored roses, and breathed in their luscious scent. She would stop by each rose bush and feel their soft petals.  
  
"Amazing, I wonder who grew all these roses." said Aya.  
  
As Aya continued with her tour, she gasped when she noticed something amongst a bush of red roses. It was a well-sculpted statue of a woman's figure, but when Aya took a closer look, she discovered that the statue looked like her!  
  
'That statue looks like me, except prettier.' thought Aya. True, the statue had Aya's face, but it looked more like a figure of an adult woman, instead of a teenage girl. The statue had hair that was long, and braided into a style similar to Li Xiang's. The statue was also wearing a flowing ancient Chinese gown, and clutched in its hand was a dark red rose.  
  
'I wonder...if this statue is really the priestess Kaguya.' wondered Aya, remembering the painting of Kaguya in the kingdom of the Fushigi Yuugi cast.  
  
'The painting of Kaguya and the statue do look alike. Maybe it is her.' Aya reached out to touch the cool stone texture of the gray statue. Strangely, when she touched it, a sudden flash of an image raced through her head. She withdrew her hand, and clutched her forehead.  
  
"Wh-What was that?" panted Aya. The vision that appeared in Aya's head was an image of the Priestess Kaguya smiling brightly, and receiving a rose from someone. Aya saw the vision for only a brief moment, so she didn't know who Kaguya was smiling at.  
  
'That vision was about Kaguya, just like the one in my nightmare,' thought Aya.  
  
"Miss Aya, what are you doing out here?" said a familiar voice.  
  
Aya whipped around to face Kurama, "Oh, um, I couldn't sleep, so I came out here!"  
  
"Oh, I see," replied Kurama.  
  
"These roses are so beautiful, did you grow them?" asked Aya.  
  
"Yes, I tended these roses myself." replied Kurama, but he discovered Aya was too busy fixated on the statue.  
  
"It's a beautiful statue, isn't it?" said Kurama, snapping Aya out of her daze.  
  
"Uh, yeah, it is. Is it a statue of the priestess Kaguya?" questioned Aya.  
  
"Yes, and that's why it's so beautiful." Kurama then smiled at her  
  
Aya's face began to glow red, since Kurama wasn't only complimenting the statue, but her also.  
  
------  
  
Meanwhile, as Aya and Kurama had their conversation, Satoshi was walking around the palace grounds, and spotted the two talking to each other.  
  
"What's Aya doing with Lord Kurama?" Satoshi noticed Aya giggling when Kurama said something to her, and couldn't help but take a closer look. He hid behind a tree and eavesdropped on their conversation. He also noticed Kurama had a type of expression on his face. It was an expression of...love? Is Kurama staring at Aya with love in his eyes?  
  
"Why's he looking at her that way?" Satoshi asked himself bitterly. It was strange, but he felt a bit jealous. Wait, why is he jealous of Kurama?  
  
Coincidentally, Li Xiang was also walking around the palace grounds. She spotted Satoshi hiding behind a tree, and noticed there was a grumpy look on his face. Then she spotted Aya and Kurama talking, and realized Satoshi was watching them. A wicked thought came to Li Xiang's mind.  
  
"Hey Satoshi, what are you doing?!" Li Xiang shouted loud enough to cause Satoshi to jump in surprise.  
  
"My god Li Xiang, don't scare me like that!" yelled Satoshi.  
  
Li Xiang giggled, "Sorry, but I just wanted to see what you were doing."  
  
"None of your business!" snapped Satoshi.  
  
Li Xiang gasped, "Oh my, is that Aya and Kurama kissing?!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Satoshi whipped his head around, but suddenly realized he had been tricked.  
  
"That was not funny, Li Xiang!" Satoshi yelled angrily, while Li Xiang was having a giggling fit.  
  
"You're jealous of Lord Kurama, aren't you?" Li Xiang asked teasingly.  
  
"I am not!" Satoshi said defensively.  
  
"Oh please, it's so obvious that you have a crush on Aya."  
  
"I don't! Besides, you like Haruki and you don't see me poke fun at you."  
  
"Th-There's nothing going on between Haruki and me!" Li Xiang blushed.  
  
"Yeah right, I've seen the way you look at him. Plus, you two are always together!" Satoshi pointed out.  
  
"That doesn't prove anything!" Li Xiang said in her defense.  
  
"Are you two having a lover's quarrel?" said a familiar voice.  
  
Satoshi and Li Xiang blinked in confusion and turned around to discover Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei watching them.  
  
"Hehe, you two sure are a cute couple!" snickered Kuwabara, while Satoshi and Li Xiang looked disgusted.  
  
"EW! You've got to be kidding me!" gagged the acrobat.  
  
"Yeah, Li Xiang is too old for me anyways!" yelled Satoshi.  
  
Li Xiang bonked Satoshi on the head, "WHO'S TOO OLD?!"  
  
"SHHH! Quiet down we're trying to hear!" Li Xiang and Satoshi gave Yusuke and Kuwabara odd looks, as the two lords eavesdropped on Aya and Kurama.  
  
"Hn, how stupid! I don't want to get involve in this. I'm going back to the training grounds with Haruki." grunted Hiei, and turned to leave. Before he left though, he took one more glance at Aya and Kurama.  
  
'Kurama is very fond of that girl, and I guess being here will eventually jolt her memories of her past life. It might also show her that one horrifying memory.' thought Hiei.  
  
------  
  
"Lord Kurama-" Kurama cut Aya off before she could continue.  
  
"Please, I prefer that you just call me Kurama." said Kurama.  
  
Aya blushed, "R-Right, um, Kurama...you seem to know a lot about Kaguya and I was wondering if you could tell me some things about her."  
  
Kurama smiled, "Of course, Kaguya loved red roses, so that's why I had some planted around her statue. She loves red roses, because a special someone gave them to her."  
  
Aya's eyes widen in surprise, "You mean, her demon lover?"  
  
"Yes, but he wasn't just a demon. He was an infamous thief...an infamous FOX demon thief. His name...was Youko Kurama." explained Kurama, with serious expression on his face.  
  
'N-No way! Kurama was Kaguya's lover?!' Aya thought in shock.  
  
"Kurama, please tell me what happened to Kaguya. What does it have to do with you?!" Aya cried pleadingly, and clung onto his arm. However, when Aya came in contact with Kurama, another image flashed through her mind. She collapsed to the ground, clutching her head in pain.  
  
"Miss Aya, are you all right?!" Kurama asked in a panicked tone, as he knelt down next to Aya, and helped her stand up.  
  
"Y-Yeah, I think so," replied Aya, before she collapsed again.  
  
"You still haven't fully recovered from the poison. All that excitement has drained you of your energy." said the handsome ruler.  
  
"Here, I'll carry you back to your room." Kurama offered his hand, but Aya didn't accept it.  
  
"OH NO!! Don't worry about! I'm fine really!" protested the priestess, her face blushing furiously.  
  
"Please Miss Aya, it wouldn't be wise for you to walk around in your condition. You'll be completely drained of energy, if you keep pushing yourself too hard."  
  
"W-Well, okay, but I'm warning you, I'm really heavy."  
  
Kurama chuckled, "It's all right, I can handle it."  
  
The red haired king, carried the reincarnated priestess with ease in a bridal style, and headed towards her room. Aya's face was as red as Kurama's hair, as she was held closely to Kurama's muscular chest.  
  
'He's...He's so warm.' Aya thought in a dreamy state. (a/n Don't you wish you were in Aya's place right now?)  
  
Meanwhile, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Li Xiang, and Satoshi, were watching their every move.  
  
"Wow, I never seen Kurama act this way around a girl before." said Yusuke.  
  
"You think there's something going on between them." asked Kuwabara.  
  
'Oh my god, Aya is being carried by Lord Kurama! What a lucky girl!' Li Xiang thought, giggling like an excited school girl. The acrobat suddenly paled when she felt an eerie chill beside her. She turned around, and saw Satoshi, glaring at Kurama and Aya.  
  
"Hey Satoshi, do you think those two might like each other?" Yusuke turned to Satoshi for an answer, but Satoshi only glared at the young ruler as a fiery aura surrounded him. By the looks of it, the saiyin wasn't in the mood to answer that question.  
  
"On second thought, maybe I just won't ask." Yusuke said fearfully, as Kuwabara, Li Xiang, and him, inched away from the dark Satoshi.  
  
------  
  
"You're so lucky Aya!" chirped Li Xiang, sprawling on Aya's bed. After Kurama left Aya in her room, Li Xiang came in to chat with her.  
  
"What are you talking about, Li Xiang?" questioned Aya, obviously clueless that Li Xiang and the others spied on her.  
  
"That the number one bachelor in all of the eight anime kingdoms is in love with you!" the acrobat replied teasingly.  
  
Aya blinked, "Who?"  
  
Li Xiang rolled her eyes, "Lord Kurama, of course!"  
  
"Th-That's crazy, I just met him!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong! You and Kurama were former lovers in your past life. It's so romantic." Li Xiang sighed dreamily.  
  
"Wait a minute, if you know about me and Kurama that means..." Aya held a chair over the acrobat, threatening to bash her with it, "You were the one spying on us! I had a feeling someone was!"  
  
"Now, now, let's not change the subject!" Li Xiang said nervously, holding her hands up to defend herself. Luckily, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." said Aya, placing the chair down.  
  
A female servant walked into the room, while carrying a large box in her arms.  
  
"Mistress Aya, Lord Kurama wishes to go out with you for dinner tonight." said the servant.  
  
Aya looked surprised, "Huh? Go out?"  
  
"If you agree, he would like for you to wear this." The servant then handed Aya the large box.  
  
"I'll come back if you have decided." The woman bowed in respect, and left the room.  
  
Li Xiang gasped, "Aya, I think Kurama just asked you out on a DATE!"  
  
"A date?! No way, I can't go! I've never been on a date before!" cried Aya.  
  
"You have to go! You owe Kurama for saving your life," stated the acrobat, "By the way, what's in the box?"  
  
"Um, well, let me see." Aya opened the box, to reveal a beautiful red Chinese dress, with gold trimmings, golden designs of wonderfully stitched roses, and matching shoes to go with it.  
  
"Oh my god, it's even made out of real silk and gold. This must have cost a fortune!" exclaimed Li Xiang.  
  
Aya held the dress in front of her and surveyed herself in the mirror, "Wow, it's just my size. You don't think this is too good for me, do you?"  
  
"Of course not, but this means you really have to go out with him. He didn't spend this much money on that dress for nothing."  
  
"B-But look at me, I'm a mess! I've never even worn make-up in my life, and the only type of hairstyle I know is a hair bun and a ponytail!"  
  
"Don't worry, don't worry, I'll have you all dolled up for your date tonight. Just leave it all to the professional!"  
  
------  
  
"Why do you look so down, Satoshi?" questioned Haruki, as the two men walked around the palace halls.  
  
"It's nothing." Satoshi replied bitterly.  
  
"Did you and Aya have another lover's quarrel?"  
  
"NO! It wasn't like that!"  
  
"Sure, whatever you say."  
  
At that moment, Li Xiang came out of Aya's room with a proud look on her face.  
  
"Why do you look so happy, Li Xiang?" asked Satoshi.  
  
"Don't you guys know, Kurama and Aya are going out on a date." said a familiar voice. The three fighters turned around to see none other than Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"A date?" blinked Haruki and Satoshi.  
  
"That's right, and Aya is all ready and set thanks to me. Aya, you can come out." Li Xiang opened the door to let the heroine through.  
  
All the men gasped when out stepped Aya looking absolutely breath taking. She wore the red dress Kurama gave her, it also had a slit on one side so you could see her well developed legs, her hair was styled into two Chinese buns that were fastened with red ribbons, and she wore a small amount of makeup.  
  
"Um, h-how do I look?" Aya stuttered in embarrassment.  
  
"Wow, you look hot!" Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Kurama's gonna fall head over heels when he sees you!" Kuwabara gave her a thumb up.  
  
"Perfection personified." smiled Haruki.  
  
"What about you Satoshi? What do you think?" questioned Li Xiang.  
  
Satoshi snapped out of his daze, "Huh? Uh, yeah, you look great."  
  
Yusuke and Haruki stuck their arms out in a gentlemen fashion, "Shall we go, milady?"  
  
Aya smiled and took their arms, "Gladly."  
  
Then everyone left the palace halls to meet Kurama outside.  
  
------  
  
Kurama waited patiently outside for Aya to arrive. Kurama ordered a carriage, so that he and Aya can go out on their date. Truthfully, he was a little nervous. It's been a very long time since he met Kaguya, and it might not be like the old days, since she's been reincarnated.  
  
"Kurama!" cried a familiar voice.  
  
Kurama looked up to see Aya, looking extravagant in the red Chinese gown he gave her. Kurama couldn't help but be awed by her beauty.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Kurama smiled, opening the carriage door.  
  
"Yes." smiled Aya, as Yusuke and Haruki helped her in. Soon after, Kurama hopped into the carriage, and told the driver to go.  
  
"Have fun you two!" grinned Yusuke.  
  
"Don't stay up too late!" said Kuwabara, as he waved goodbye to the departing carriage.  
  
"Should we follow them?" whispered Yusuke.  
  
"Oh yeah." replied Kuwabara. When Aya ad Kurama were out of sight, another carriage came out of its hiding place. The driver opened the door to let Li Xiang, Haruki, Yusuke, and Kuwabara in.  
  
Satoshi couldn't believe what he was seeing, "What the-?! You're actually going to follow them, even you Haruki?!"  
  
"I just want to see if everything goes all right." the archer replied.  
  
"You coming or not?" asked Li Xiang.  
  
"No way! I don't want to get mixed up in your crazy adventure!" Satoshi shouted and headed back inside the palace.  
  
"Okay, we'll just go to Kurama and Aya's date without you. They're most likely making out or that stuff right now. We'll remember to give you ALL the DETAILS." Yusuke said in a mock tone.  
  
Soon after, Satoshi and the others followed the carriage Kurama and Aya were riding in.  
  
------  
  
"Wow, this is so amazing. I've never rode in a carriage before," said Aya, looking through the window to see the kingdom at night.  
  
"The whole kingdom looks so beautiful in the evening. The city lights where I live are nothing compared to this." Aya exclaimed.  
  
"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." smiled Kurama.  
  
"What restaurant are we going to?" Aya asked, not looking up from the window.  
  
"We're going to my favorite restaurant; we should be there any moment now."  
  
Right on cue, the carriage came to a halt in front of a large oriental type building. The driver opened the door to let Kurama out first, and Kurama then helped Aya out of the carriage.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful!" Aya said in awe.  
  
"Shall we go inside?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yes!" Aya replied cheerfully and held onto Kurama's arm.  
  
The two entered the restaurant, and at the moment they stepped in, the manager came out to greet them. He bowed respectfully to the pair.  
  
"Your majesty, it is an honor to have you in our humble presence," The host said politely, "As you requested, we set up a private dinner for you and Lady Aya upstairs."  
  
"Yes, thank you very much." said Kurama.  
  
A hostess dressed in a short blue Chinese dress, bowed deeply to the two. She led them upstairs, to another dining room. In the middle, was a red table for two people, two lit candles stood on top, and there was a large window revealing the night sky outside.  
  
"Please take a seat. Dinner will arrive shortly." The hostess bowed, before leaving the two alone.  
  
Aya pressed her hand against the glass window and gazed down at the kingdom; it was even more beautiful from up here. Aya did a double take, when she saw a familiar pink haired person, accompanied by four others, enter the building from below.  
  
'Strange, I thought a saw Li Xiang, Haruki, and Satoshi with some other people.' Aya thought.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kurama asked, noticing Aya's confused look.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I've must have been seeing things." Aya replied.  
  
------  
  
"What do you mean you can't let us in?" Yusuke snapped at the guard in front of the dining room.  
  
"I'm sorry your majesty, but lord Kurama's orders. No one is to disturbed him and Lady Aya." The guard said calmly.  
  
Yusuke groaned, "Man, this sucks! Now how are we supposed to get inside?"  
  
"See? I told you coming here was pointless." indicated Satoshi.  
  
"Then why did you come with us?" questioned Haruki, but Satoshi remained silent.  
  
"I know a way to get inside." said Li Xiang.  
  
"How are you going to do that? There's no way in." said Kuwabara.  
  
Li Xiang winked, "Did you forget? I'm a ninja, stealth is my specialty."  
  
"Of course, you can sneak in and tell us all the details!" exclaimed Satoshi.  
  
"Here take this with you," Yusuke handed her a compact mirror, "This device is a 'Communication Compact'. I had it since my days as a spirit detective. You can tell us what's happening with this."  
  
"Okay!" chirped Li Xiang. The acrobat did a couple of strange hand gestures, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Suddenly, a ringing sound was heard from Yusuke's pocket. Yusuke took out what appeared to be another communication compact. He flipped it open and saw Li Xiang's face appear in the mirror.  
  
"I'm in!" grinned Li Xiang.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Satoshi.  
  
"It's called ninjutsu; a type of ninja ability I learned from my home village, but I don't use them very often. I'm much better at martial arts." replied Li Xiang (a/n I'm thinking about putting the anime 'Naruto' in this fanfic.)  
  
"Anything happening so far?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Right now they're just having dinner, but they're not talking to each other." Li Xiang then showed them Aya and Kurama eating dinner.  
  
------  
  
Aya couldn't help but be silent; she was nervous! For awhile they just sat there eating dinner, which happened to be very delicious.  
  
'What do I say? I've never been on a date before. What can I do to start a conversation?' Aya thought nervously.  
  
'Boring,' Li Xiang thought from her hiding place, which happened to be behind a potted plant, 'My god, they haven't done anything exciting yet. When are they going to kiss?'  
  
"Miss Aya, you've been awfully quiet. Is something wrong?" asked Kurama.  
  
Aya looked up, "Huh? Oh, I was just thinking."  
  
Kurama finished the last of his meal, "About what?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering about my past life. You know, when I was Kaguya." replied Aya, while a servant picked up their empty plates.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm being a bit nosy, but I want to know some things about her. I also want to know what connection she has with you." Aya said boldly.  
  
Kurama looked thoughtful for a moment, before some music started to play from out of nowhere. Aya noticed there was someone in the corner of the room, playing romantic music on the piano.  
  
"How about I tell you over a dance?" offered Kurama, getting out of his seat. He held out his hand to Aya, and she gladly accepted it. The handsome ruler led the reincarnated priestess onto the dance floor, and started to waltz to the music.  
  
"Before I became one of the rulers of the anime kingdoms, I was a fox demon named Youko Kurama. I was reborn many years later as a human when I was shot by a hunter. As a demon, I spent most of my time stealing valuables and causing mischief. That was when I heard of a valuable item in Kaguya's village. I went to go steal it, but I ran into Kaguya and lost. However, she didn't kill me." Kurama smiled when he mentioned her name.  
  
"I didn't know why she let me live, so I stayed behind; watching her. She didn't mind my presence there, but I wouldn't leave till she gave me her answer. Eventually, we became closer and fell in love. That was when HE arrived." Kurama eyes darkened, as an image of Yorunotobari's face flashed through his mind.  
  
"It turns out that Yorunotobari was once an ordinary human. He was villager, who was infatuated with Kaguya. However, jealousy and rage consumed him and become what he is today. He tried to kill me, but Kaguya stood in the way. She sacrificed her life for me, so it is my fault that she died." After Kurama finished his story, he felt Aya tremble in his arms.  
  
"Aya, what's wrong?" Kurama asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, it must have been so painful for you," sniffed Aya, as she wiped away her tears, "It's strange, but another part inside of me is crying too."  
  
Aya looked up to him as more tears streaked down her face, "Kaguya doesn't blame you for her death. She died, because she loves you very much. She could never hate you Kurama and the reason why I'm saying this is because I can feel Kaguya's emotion within me. Do you...understand?"  
  
Kurama smiled sadly, "Yes, I do. Thank you, Aya.  
  
The two gazed at each other lovingly, their faces only inches apart. Kurama began to lean down to kiss Aya, while she closed her eyes.  
  
Li Xiang gasped, "I think they're about to kiss!"  
  
Meanwhile, outside the room, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Haruki, and Satoshi watched the scene through the communication compact.  
  
"Oh my god, they're going to do it!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Go Kurama!" cheered Kuwabara.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening." said Haruki. While everyone waited patiently for Aya and Kurama to kiss, Satoshi felt a great pain in his heart.  
  
'I can't watch this anymore.' Satoshi thought sadly, as he got up and left the building.  
  
Hello, it's the lovable Li Xiang here! After Aya's little date, Kurama offered her something a girl has always dreamed of; her hand in marriage! Poor Satoshi, I wonder why he looks so sad. While Aya is busy deciding, Shittobukai is back and even stronger than before. He and Aya face each other in a one on one match. Hold on, what's this? Shittobukai also has a connection with Kaguya?! This looks like Aya's toughest battle yet, I hope it doesn't cost her life. Next episode, 'The fall of the reincarnated priestess'. See you real soon! V  
  
I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. I've just been busy lately and I'm also very lazy! Please forgive me, I will try to update more frequently. 


End file.
